Not The Classic Fairy Tale
by Punkpoet69
Summary: In life they discovered as they grew up that life is far more complicated than you think it is when you're a kid. It isn't just a straightforward fairytale anymore, but does that mean it doesn't exist? Read and Review : I DO NOT own High School Musical
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella hopped over to her bed on one foot as she adjusted her shoe to fit for a better fit. "Of all the days to wake up late," she murmured quietly. Quickly with all the fences of a 3 year old she pounced on the bed to reach over for her back pack.

She could feel a slight tickle of her skirt against her upper thigh as the material of the fluttered about with each rushed movement. With a last minute effort she faced the mirror and adjusted her white button up blouse that hung open to revealing her red spaghetti strap shirt. Spinning around again her high pony tail bounced about as she gather her science project data and shoved it into her backpack. "Taylor would kill me if I forgot these."

"Gabriella we're going to be late," her little brother yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming," she yelled back as she began jogging down the stairs.

"School spirit much?" Eddie said as he pushed himself off the railing where he'd been waiting for the last 15 minutes.

"Would it kill you to show some?" Gabriella said flicking his plan brown t-shirt.

"Yup and I'm too young to die. What's your excuse?" he said picking up his back pack.

"It's spirit week, I'm captain of the squad, it my obligation to be in the school colors." Gabriella reached for her car keys. "Where's mom?"

"She had a date last night."

Gabriella let out a sigh and opened the front door. "Ew, let's avoid the walk of shame."

"Agreed."

Gabriella ushered them out and locked the door behind them. Quickly they made their way to her white jeep and got in.

"Hey, where's loser?" Eddie said referring to Gabriella boyfriend of a year. Aaron Thomson, East High's Quarter back, and dream boat.

"Aaron, is meeting me at school," Gabriella said with a smile as she shifted her fingers in her front bangs to spread them out a bit. "God I need to tweeze," she frowned and stuck her keys in the ignition.

"Girls are gross," Eddie leaned back in his seat and looked out the window.

"Freshmen," Gabriella smiled as she backed her jeep out of the drive. "Cheer up wildcat it homecoming week."

Eddie let out a breath, "So what's that mean? When I get my swirly some guy will scream out go team instead of take that loser?"

"You know you only get what you put out, Eddie, basic physics." Gabriella said as began making their towards the school.

Troy looked out into the ominous building surrounded by student's deck out in red and white. "I thought you said there wasn't a uniform?" he said not making an effort to leave the car.

"There isn't," his mom said leaning forward so she could see everyone as well. "I mean at least that's what the lady at the front desk said when I dropped off your transcript."

Troy let out a breath, "did we have to leave home?" his eyes looked through the crowd for anyone that might seem familiar to him, although that was impossible because all the people who were familiar to him were back at home in California.

"Troy you know I can't afford the house without your dad," She paused and Troy closed his eyes for a moment. "And besides this is good for us I can feel it," she said with that same preppy tone she used to drag him out of bed. His mother was a morning person and he unfortunately was a teenager.

"So, not only am I the new kid from California but I'm the freak in the black t-shirt?" Troy looked at his mother and she gave a sympathetic smile. "This has all the makings of a disaster."

"I know you're going to be fine, but first you need to get out of the car sweetie," she said unlocking the door.

"Who are you and what have you done with my caring kind mother?" Troy squinted his eyes at his mother and he frowned playfully before caving into a smile as she let out a laugh.

"Stop stalling."

Troy gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car, "Thanks for the ride, have a good first day at work."

"Have a good first day at school baby."

Troy watched as she drove off. "Not possible," he murmured to himself. Turning back around to the school he let his shoulders fall and he proceeded to act as though he was normal. Surveying his surroundings he watched teenagers walk side by side, some holding hands, others on their phones, he noticed a few were staring back at him, he continued to walk until he got to the stairs.

That was when the clapping started, people were looking behind at something and suddenly he felt as though he had a kick me sign on his back until he heard the cheering. Turning around himself, he saw a group of girls in the grass in a formation clapping in sequence.

"Wildcats are ready" (Clap, clap)

"Wildcats are smooth" (Clap, clap, clap)

"Wildcats will take control" (the girls took a step so they were all facing the school.)

"And stomp all over you! "(Ending with their fingers pointing to the street.)

Troy looked around as people went wild, and that was when he saw her, her smile as she kicked up her foot and held it above her head. Seeing her in that position sent his imagination rapid with dreams and expectations of all things that made his blood rush south.

"Go wildcats!" her voice was booming as she let her foot go and her ponytail bounced as she jumped up and down in place. The girls around her faded into the background and all he could see was her. A small smile appeared on his own lips.

Then from behind her some big hulking jacket wearing man came up and lifted her off the floor, placing a small kiss on her neck.

"Figures," he murmured and turned around to enter the building. Girls like that were trouble, taken and not worth the drama. He didn't need much to figure that out.

Gabriella laughed out loud as she placed her hands on Aaron's hands around her waist. "Aaron!" she shrieked.

"Morning sexy," he mumbled into her ear, "Ready for this weekend's game?"

"Are you?" she asked as he put her back on the ground. Gabriella turned around to face him. "My star quarterback," she smiled giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Ready like I was born for it," he said taking her hand. "I've got a team practice after school."

"So no study date?" she smirked.

"Nope, I'm good," he said with a smile.

"You better keep your grades up," she said as picked up her backpack from the ground.

His eyes skimmed over her, "You are so sexy," he said biting his lip. "The things I want to do you," he let out a grunt and lifted her off the floor again.

Offset by the action she pressed herself against him to brace herself. "Aaron, we're going to be late for class." She said with a laugh as he began to walk towards the school.

"You're such a nerd," He said putting her down and copping a feel.

"You're such a guy," she said rolling her eyes.

"A guy with a hard on," his hand came down and patted her bottom.

"Aaron," Gabriella held her hand up and turned to face him instead of walk beside him. "Can we take the sexual pda down a notch?" she said looking at him a bit annoyed.

"Aww, come on baby, I'm just excited is all," He reached for her and she moved out of the way.

"I mean it, my little brother is somewhere around here, we have to be more discreet this year."

"Discreet about what, it's not like we're doing it," he said with a grunt. "Speaking of which, what about this weekend?"

Gabriella stopped and looked at him with a frown "No, I'm not ready Aaron." Gabriella said in low voice. "Will you just knock it off?" Gabriella started walking away, she wasn't going to be late because of him.

"You're giving me blue balls." He said behind her and that's when Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest. Men were so sexually consumed it was amazing that they knew their own name sometimes.

"See you later," she mumbled and started to climb the steps up to the school.

Aaron watched as she disappeared into the building, "Fucking tease," he whispered as he proceeded to enter the building.

"Hey Aaron," Stacy said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I had fun last night,"

His eyes looked around for any signs of Gabriella friends. "Oh yeah?" he said with a small smile looking back at her.

She let out a small laugh, "Yup, we still on for today after school?" she said walking past him.

"You bet." he confirmed rubbing his hands together. He followed her into the building watching her ass the entire time. Once he was inside he met up with his buddies who were at their lockers. "Dating Gabriella is like a job without pay." He said leaning on one of the lockers.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah poor you, you have it so tough," his voice filled with his irritation as he shut his locker.

"Come on Danforth, don't tell me your still upset about our school board cutting your little basketball team huh?"

"We're not cut yet,"

"Alright correction, when you guys get cut, I'll make sure the money goes to good use," he said catching a football from one of the other guys.

"The basketball team is here to stay," Chad said crossing his arms.

"Yeah and the football team wins games and puts asses in the seat," Aaron smiled as he tossed the ball back.

Chad shook his head. "Whatever, I got to make class."

"Pussy," Aaron called out after him.

As soon as he looked up in the other direction of the hall his blood pressure went up as he saw Eddie walking with a book in his hand. He ran to catch up "Yo Eddie!"

"Aaron?" Eddie paused and quickly looked around, "What's up?" Eddie felt the heat spread through his body in a cold sweat, people were clearing the hall. He should have gotten to class faster.

"There's this great picture in playboy, I was wondering if you saw it?"

"I don't read playboy," Eddie said nervously as Aaron wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Aaron was Eddie's nightmare, a nightmare that constantly picked on and teased him. One time Eddie got brave and threaten to tell Gabriella, all it got him was a swirly at noon for the following two weeks.

"Awesome because under it was this great article about men bashing on their girlfriends annoying little brothers." They stopped walking and Aaron opened a locker. "But you and me, hey we get along great."

"We do?" Eddie said looking down the hall.

"Yup, because if I don't see you, I don't think about you."

"Oh," Eddie nodded and started to walk off.

"Not so fast I want to show you something." Aaron pulled him back.

"I have to get to class, Aaron."

"Right, right." Aaron lifted him from the ground and shoved him in the locker slamming it shut behind him. "See isn't this great out of sight, out of mind. It's like you're not here." Eddie pushed at the locked locker door.

"Aaron let me out!" Eddie yelled as he pushed harder.

"Maybe around lunch time geek." The sound of Aaron laugh fading from Eddie's ear.

When Eddie didn't hear anything else he knew Aaron had left, and now here he was in an empty locker for god knows how long.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy wondered the halls for a moment looking at the lockers as he searched for his own. He quickly looked at the piece of paper and then up and down the hall one more time, "Right then," he said to himself looking at red locker in front of him. "Locker 14."

"Please open the locker," said a voice.

Confused Troy looked around again before looking back at his locker. "My locker talks?" Troy arched his brow. Quickly he put his back pack on the floor and then grabbed the combination lock. "Hold on," he moved the combination according to the paper given to him and got it on the first try. When the lock popped off Troy opened the locker to see a light brown pale face looking back at him.

"Thanks man," the boy stepped out into the hall and Troy looked back at the locker.

"So does a guy come with everyone's locker or is mine just special?" he inspected the door, "They should really make a safety latch, you know like a car trunk."

"People really don't think about getting stuck in a locker until they're jammed in one." The guy said looking back at his prison, "Edward Montez," The boy held out his hand. "Friends call me Eddie,"

"Same friends who put you in my locker?" Troy said taking the boys hand.

"No that was Aaron, the football team's quarterback." Eddie leaned against a locker besides Troy.

"Troy Bolton," Troy said lifting his bag up and putting his sweater inside the locker.

"No nickname?" Eddie said catching his breath and turning his head to watch Troy.

Troy shook his head, "What year are you?"

"Freshmen," Eddie said "You,"

"Senior,"

"Oh, well then, I'll get going. You don't want to get caught talking to me," Eddie backed up a step and Troy arched his brow.

Troy gave Eddie an odd look as he put the last of the things in his locker. "I'm not really not the type to care," Troy let out a breath as looked back at his locker and nodded in approval before closing it. "Do people put you in here often? I mean, I can leave, like a game boy in there or something for you?"

Eddie laughed as he turned back around and took a step forward, "No, it's one of those whatever locker is open type things." Eddie waved an arm and shrugged. "I've learned to keep a snack bar in my back pocket."

"Nice, hey you think you can help me out, I'm new and I have no idea where any of these classes are." Troy said holding up a slip of paper.

"Of course," he took the slip and read down the list. "Awesome we have art class together and lunch."

"Great I've got me a friend and it isn't even 2nd period yet." Troy placed an arm around him and they both started to walk.

Eddie shrugged his shoulder "I guess,"

"Hey what's up with all the white and red?" Troy asked picking at Eddie's brown shirt. "And why are you in brown?"

"Homecoming game is this weekend, it's spirit week and my school spirit is about the size of a penny."

Troy nodded, "What's tomorrow?"

"Pajama day," Eddie shrugged.

"Sounds like a slumber party." Troy brought his arm down and held on to the strap of his back pack.

Gabriella looked up from Taylor's scribble of numbers to see Eddie standing at the door way talking to someone in a black shirt.

"Hey, Who is Eddie talking to?" Taylor looked up from their experiment.

"I don't know but I think it might be the new guy,"

"New guy?" Gabriella bit her lip as she leaned over to try to see him.

"Yeah I was in office yesterday filling out the memo for the decathlon and I overheard a lady come in about her son starting school today," Taylor shrugged, "Odd that he's with your brother though," she looked back down at their science project, "Great work on the explanation,"

Gabriella looked back down at the experiment, "Thanks,"

The guy came into the classroom and Mr. Riley stood up. "Ah you must be, Mr. Bolton," he said holding out his hand.

"Yes sir, sorry to keep you waiting, I couldn't find the room." he said looking back into hall and giving Eddie a thumbs up.

"Well I think it's safe to assume you'll have that problem all day," Mr. Riley laughed and handed Troy a work sheet. "The class is working on their science project but you can take this little test for me and I can see exactly where you are on our lesson plan, if you don't know the answer don't worry this won't count against you at all."

"Good to know, just don't take it personal if I don't know any of it, science was never my calling."

Mr. Riley smiled and nodded, "Class this is our new student Troy Bolton, please make him welcome and if you see him wondering the hall, do not send him off in the wrong direction," he said with a smile.

"Nice." Troy said nodding at Mr. Riley.

The rest of the room looked up and Gabriella could sense a judgment being made. His blue eyes were friendly and made her think about ice cubes, while his body structure was athlete written, the black shirt was a bit disturbing to see, she wondered if he was a gothic or an emo kind of guy. Taylor snapped her finger to get her attention. "Aaron, remember him?"

"I wasn't checking him out, I was just making a quick note of his appearance."

"He's a dude in a black shirt not much to figure out there." Taylor glanced up and both girls were quiet as he sat down at their table beside Gabriella.

"Taylor," Taylor held her hand out and Troy took it.

"Troy," he said and placed his back pack on the ground. He placed the work sheet on the desk and then took out a pen from his back pocket.

Gabriella arched her brow as she looked back at Taylor, was she suddenly invisible or something. Gabriella held out her hand. "Gabriella,"

"Cool," he said giving her a passing glance and tapped her open hand with his pen. "I don't know about you girls but science is so not my thing," he said looking in Taylor's direction then down at the worksheet.

What the hell? Gabriella put her hand back down and looked at Taylor who just shrugged her shoulders and went back to writing. Gabriella stared at the back of his head as he hunched over the worksheet and begun to read the assignment. Gabriella looked back at her work and tried to focus on the on the chart for the experiment.

When the bell rang Gabriella gathered her things and Troy got up and walked towards the front of the room to turn in his paper. When he came back he grabbed his back pack and took a slip of paper out of his pocket. "Where is room 218?" he asked looking back at her.

Gabriella notice his eyes directly on hers he didn't look down, didn't check her out or look away. His blue eyes stared right at her brown ones and Gabriella suddenly wasn't all too sure about her appearance.

"It's down the hall to the left right before a water fountain," she said picking up her side bag. "My next class is there too."

"Thanks," Troy kept walking and Gabriella stood there in annoyance, not that she needed the attention or was interested but the simple fact that he complete and obviously ignored her was pushing her buttons. As she got to the door of the classroom she felt a rough hand yank hers to the side and she smashed into Aaron.

"Hey babe,"

Gabriella frowned. "Hey, I was just heading to my next class."

"Why don't you skip it and we can go somewhere a bit more private?" Aaron said with a small smile.

"You know I'm not going to skip," Gabriella crossed her arms.

"I know, just figured I'd pretend for a little while," he said placing a kiss on her cheek. "Walk you to class?"

"That would be lovely," she said linking her arm in his.

"Anything for my love," he said leading her into the traffic of the hallway. Aaron was taller than her by about a half a foot. She loved that the height difference meant she could wear heals, she liked walking by his side in the halls when people would stop and watch them, she'd hear whispers and swoons. He'd wave at his friends and she'd smile at hers, it was like they were on display and sometimes it bugged her but for some reason she liked the attention today.

When Gabriella got to the classroom she let go of Aaron and stood on her tip toe to place a kiss on his cheek. "See you at lunch,"

"Lunch," he said walking away and catching a football from a friend, the hall rattled with spirit and Gabriella stood in the doorway. He was a superstar, no question about that, his confidence was admiring his strength in the struggle very heart warming. She'd been at every game cheering him on from the sidelines she seen every injury and she made him soup the week he got sick. Gabriella smiled warmly as she turned to sit at her seat only to pause when she saw Troy sitting in her seat.

"That's my seat?"

"I'm sorry, is there a seating chart?"

Gabriella bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders, "No, but I always sit there."

"Well it doesn't look like it today," he said looking back down at his notebook and flipping a page open.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and let out breath as she took the seat behind him. Troy Bolton was as about annoying as a run in her stockings. Leaning back in her chair she mental ran him over with her jeep. Twice.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy walked through the door and could smell the pork chops sizzling from the kitchen. "Mom, I'm home," he called tossing his back pack off to the side.

She appeared in the hall and smiled at him "I'm in the kitchen, come tell me all about your first day and then I'll tell you about mine."

Troy rubbed his hands together, "will there be food?"

"Yes, I made your favorite."

"Awesome, I'm sold." Troy walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "Made a friend today," he said watching his mom bring a plate over.

"Really, what's his name?"

"Eddie, well his real name is Edward." Troy took in a deep breath and his mouth watered with the excited delight as he looked at his plate. "I found him in my locker."

"Your locker?" his mother paused and let out a laugh, "Is that like slang for my neighborhood or something?"

"Nope, some guy named Aaron literary put him in my locker," Troy said wide eyed cutting into the pork chop. "He's like the football quarter back or something, anyway some kind of real hot shot."

"Sounds like he's a precious gift to society, please tell me you've never shoved people into lockers," his mother smirked as set her own plate down. "What about the girls, any of them nice?"

Troy took a moment to shallow his food. "No, lockers are for books not people and I don't know about that, girls all the same to me," he pause to shovel more food into his mouth, "you can put them in different clothes or different sizes but they all seem to be so…." Troy made a circular motion with his fork as he chewed.

"Not interesting," his mother filled in.

"Right," Troy shrugged his shoulder. "This cheerleader thinks she's like god's gift or something because she waves some pom-poms around I mean it might make you more attractive but it doesn't make you a better person," he said grabbing the ketchup and squeezing it out over his fries.

"You are your father's son," his mom let out a sigh and took a bite of her own food. After a moment of silence she smiled, "Your grandmother called she wants to see you tonight, something about her trash, she says she wants to take full advantage of her grandson who lives down the street."

"The women in my life are so demanding," Troy leaned back in his seat. "Did you get Dad's stuff unpacked yet?"

His mother's eyes fell down to her plate to avoid his. "No, I don't think I can without crying." She bit her lip and Troy could see her eyes water.

"It's alright mom, we'll do it together." His father was a U.S. Marine for the United States Army killed in the line of duty and rewarded the purple heart, leadership and medical assistance ribbons. His mother was a nurse in a home for veterans, his parents had met in school when she was studying nursing his father was on his way to becoming a paramedic.

"Well, I met this old man today who was just so," his mother pause and then looked up. "He flew planes and he knew all this fascinating stuff."

"Give him a sponge bath yet?" Troy smiled.

"Troy," she laughed and tossed her napkin down. "There's something in the mail for you, it had a college on it, and I put it in your room," she got up and walked over to the fridge to retrieve two cans of soda.

"Probably the scout," Troy picked up one of his fries. "I don't know what I'm going to do about this mess." Troy was the captain of the basketball team at his old school and before the news about his father, before the mortgage fall out and big move he'd been in position for a full scholarship.

"Like I said, I'm sure you'll figure something out, you're a smart kid, like your father," she placed the soda down and took a seat.

Troy nodded. "Or I could just kick back and live with you for the rest of my life?" He said leaning back in his chair. "Your cooking is awesome."

"I'll kill you myself; you have to much potential to just let it go," she said pointing her fork at him. "College is a lot of money mister and money is tight,"

"Alright, alright." Troy smiled as he sat up straight and ate another pork chop. "I'll call him tomorrow see what my next step is." Troy looked down at his plate, he hated lying to his mother, but he had no intention of calling the scout.

"Thank you, and don't forget to run over to your grandmother's house." She said picking at a piece of food.

"I won't, I won't."

Gabriella looked at the clock on the wall as she worked on her history assignment. "Hey mom, what's for dinner?" There was no response.

Gabriella got up from the table. "Mom?" She walked into the kitchen it was as bare as it seemed this afternoon when she got back from school only now an empty bottle of Vodka sat on the counter. Eddie was upstairs playing a video game and as she came into the living room she saw her mother asleep on the couch. Gabriella picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey Mario, yeah, … just the usual I'll pay with credit."

Ever since her parent got a divorce last year her mother had been out of control, gone were the family dinners that were at the dinner table every night and the packed lunches that use to wait for them every morning before school. Now Gabriella looked down at her blond hair, she gotten her hair bleached and her spray on tan was smudge under her eyes. Gabriella hated her father, he left them and as far as she was concerned he didn't exist. Any man who could walk out on his family and just leave them in this condition was not a man. Walking upstairs she knocked on Eddie's door. "Hey Eddie?"

"Doors open,"

Gabriella walked into the green painted room. "Mom's passed out on the couch again and there's an empty bottle of vodka on the counter."

"Should we put her to bed?" Eddie paused his game and stood up.

"I just need to get her upstairs, then I need you to wait for the pizza, I ordered the regular," she said twisting her hands.

Eddie turned off the game and followed Gabriella, "No problem," They made their way downstairs and got on either side of their mother. They both stood in silence as they survey their mother on the couch and distance to the stairs.

"Does this spray on stuff come off?" Eddie asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I'll give her a bath and put her to bed."

"Strange, she doesn't even look like mom anymore." He said ducking his head under her arm to lift her.

"I know," Gabriella got the other arm and they lifted her with a grunt off the couch.

"Hey kids," it was slurred as their mother kind of opened her eyes.

"Hey mom," Eddie said as they walked towards the stairs holding her up right.

Gabriella frowned from the smell of her mother's breath and way she was leaning so that the drool hanging from lip was landing on Gabriella foot. "Come on mom, we're going to get you washed up," she said in a gentle voice.

"You guys are great kids," she said with a sad expression, "Thank god your father didn't run that out of you."

Gabriella nodded and Eddie let out a breath as they got up the stairs a step at time. "A little to the left Eddie,"

"You got her?"

"I got her," Gabriella pushed and Eddie pulled as they made it on to the landing.

Eddie helped get their mom into the room and helped Gabriella remove her shoes and jewelry. "I got it from here," Gabriella smiled. "Make sure you throw out the trash alright,"

"I will, see you in a bit." Eddie left the room and closed the door behind him. Gabriella went to work on undressing her mother and getting her into the bath tub.

Eddie walked outside the back door and towards the dumpsters by the garage, as he lifted the bag he turned around to Troy coming down the way from Old Lady Bolton's house.

"Hey," Eddie waved and Troy jogged a bit to get there.

"Hey," Troy threw his bag in the dumpster. "You live here?"

"Yeah, you're related to Mrs. Bolton?"

"She's my grandmother, I moved in down the street, she says I have to come by twice a week to take her trash out." Troy shrugged his shoulders. "She makes really good cookies so I'm not all that mad about it."

"Cool," Eddie placed his hands in his pockets and then looked back at the house. "You busy?"

"No, not really she's watching wheel of fortune." Troy shrugged. "You?"

"I'm playing the new call of duty on my Xbox,"

"Oh man, that's sweet, I still gotta find and unpack mine," Troy shrugged. "I haven't had a chance to play the new call of duty yet."

"Want to check it out?"

Troy looked back at his grandmother's house then at Eddie. "Sure," he said with a shrug. "Let me just run and tell her I'll be next door."

"Awesome, my sister ordered a pizza."

"Sounds like a plan," Troy gave him a high five and walked back into the house to inform his grandmother.

About half an hour later Eddie and Troy sat at the foot of Eddie's bed both entranced in the game, the pizza box at their side.

"Oh my god did you see that?" Eddie exclaimed as he began to shoot at the enemy.

"Look at this Zombie," Troy leaned to one side with and stretched for a slice of pizza and propped it in his mouth.

"Dude hand me a slice man."

"Sure," Troy leaned over again and this time his eyes were distracted from the game and pulled towards the brunette standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, in a pair of black sweats and red east high t-shirt. Her brown eyes glared down at him in anger.

"You got to be kidding me?" she said tapping her foot.

"Wow," he responded causally, "You actually look like a normal person without the get up."

Troy handed the slice to Eddie and heard Eddie pause the game, "Hey Gabs this is Troy Bolton his grandmother lives next door."

Gabriella let out a breath. "I know who he is," she said walking into the room. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Eddie nodded slowly and looked at his game controller. "I figured it'd be alright if he came up to check out the game?"

"And what? Hijack the pizza and blast that infernal racket you guys are playing?" Gabriella looked behind her and then back at them. "Mom just got to bed, and I am trying to work on my paper."

"I'm sorry," Eddie looked away from her and Gabriella felt her shoulders slump. Eddie never had people over; most of his friends were her friends by association. Gabriella looked at Troy and then back Eddie.

Gabriella features softened and Troy realized he was still quietly watching her like a creep. "I can leave," he said looking back at Eddie. "Once I get my Xbox up we can play live."

"You can stay," her voice soften and both boys looked back up at Gabriella.

"He can?"

"I can?" both boys at the same time looked up at her with fear.

"Just keep it down, I got a paper to work on," Gabriella shrugged. "And share the pizza," she added reaching down for a napkin and taking a two slices. "Don't be up to late, tomorrow maybe pajama day but I'm sure they'll frown upon those who actually try to sleep."

"Thanks Gabs." Eddie called

Eddie resumed the game and Troy instantly reached over and paused it again, "Not so fast."

Eddie was quiet for a moment and then took a deep breath "Look, she has a boyfriend."

Troy made a face and shook his head. "I know she does." Troy got up and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Does she know he's the one who shoved you into my locker?" Troy said pointing towards the door.

"I usually don't tell her that stuff?"

"Why not, I mean you don't have to take that kind of shit?" Troy said looking down at Eddie. "Especial from someone dating your own sister."

"Aaron is bigger than I am and last I checked, he's a senior and I'm nothing but a freshman." Eddie looked back at the tv screen. "It's easier just to wait until he graduates."

"No, it isn't" Troy rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll back you up,"

"Gabriella loves Aaron, I don't want to hurt her," Eddie put down the paddle "It's better to stay out of it."

"And then what? They get married and you're picked on for life whenever her back is turned?" Troy tossed up his hands. "I not letting you do that, this is crazy,"

"I'm not like you," Eddie said with a shrug. "I not that brave, I'm not cool and if you haven't noticed my identifier is that I'm a no one."

Identifiers were something Troy knew a lot about. In his old school everyone had an identifier, Troy was the basketball boy. Identifiers were nothing but a prison cell. It pretty much labeled you as a certain person and you were stuck on repeat for the rest of your days. "I don't think you want that as an identifier?"

"Easy for you to say, I bet girls like you?" Eddie said with a shrug. "Trust me girls don't date the guy in the locker they date the guy that puts them in there."

Troy was quiet and he looked around the room, hands on his hips and that was when he saw it, the basketball in the corner of the room. "Do you play basketball?"

"Yeah, sometimes why?"

"You any good?" Troy asked formulating a plan in his head.

"I like it," Eddie said shrugging his shoulders. "You play?"

Troy clapped his hands together and smiled, "I'm going to get you on the basketball team."

Eddie looked up at Troy. "You got to be joking?"

"I don't joke about basketball." Troy pointed at the pizza, "Tonight we snack, tomorrow we start your training."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Eddie said as Troy took his slice of pizza.

Gabriella chewed on her slice of pizza as she sat in the dining room, her laptop on mute as watched the images on screen. Her father was lifting her up over his head, she was flying free in the air and smiling laughing as her father ran around the yard. Eddie was sitting in the baby pool with a boat he was playing with.

Gabriella smiled as put the slice down on the plate and brought her knee up to her chest. What she'd give to go back in time before all this happened to her. The screen moved as the camera shifted hands and her mother appeared on the screen, younger, a natural tan on her skin, her hair as dark as Gabriella's as she smiled and looked into the camera. More so into her husband's eyes. She was happier, motherly back when her parents were parents, before the money, the other women and the pain.

Gabriella wiped a tear from her cheek. Her parents both smiled into the screen as her father held the camera away to film them. Gabriella pause the movie and started at the screen. Looking at her plate of food she frowned in her sudden loss of appetite. The sound of footsteps startled her and she shut her laptop instantly and opened her history book only to see Eddie walk into the kitchen and then back with two sodas.

"Eddie?" Gabriella said before he disappeared.

"What's up?"

"Do you ever miss dad?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Every day," Eddie shrugged, "but it's not like it matters, he's not coming back."

"You really think so," Gabriella said tapping her pencil on her book.

Eddie let out a sigh and the shrugged again. "I don't know Gabs, I wish I did." With that he walked out of the room and Gabriella was left with silence and her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella walked into her science class and walked to the back table, where Troy was sketching something into his notebook. She was wearing her hello kitty Pajamas and two braided pigtails, as soon as she took a seat he shut the notebook. Gabriella paused before setting her own books on the table. "How do you know Eddie?"

Troy kept his eyes straight and a small smile played on his lips. "He helped me with my locker."

"Oh," Gabriella watched as Taylor walked over to their desk.

"Do you know when Basketball Tryouts are?" he said leaning over to Gabriella.

Gabriella jerked back a bit and then she relaxed. "Two weeks, same week as cheerleader tryouts."

"Thanks," Troy leaned up right and nodded with a smile to Taylor.

"Hey, did you and Ryan practice yesterday?" Taylor said sitting down at the table.

"I didn't, he said he was going to run by some things with Kelsi but I'm not sure what happened." Gabriella shrugged. "We're trying to make it work but his voice and mine are completely different." Gabriella placed both her hands on the table.

"Well you do have a very over powering voice, and Ryan not so much," Taylor took out her book and a notebook from her bag. "The musical is looking great though."

"Yup, how is the decathlon coming?"

"We should sit down together to create the lesson plan, we don't know what we're going to be up against."

"Want to set up a meeting during lunch to put the final touches on our project?"

"Don't we have a yearbook staff meeting?" Taylor said pulling out her phone to check the planner.

"Oh yeah," Gabriella frowned a little, "I forgot, can we work on it tomorrow before school?"

Taylor nodded, it's possible, I mean National Honor Society doesn't start till seven and we've already worked out the fund raiser, so our time could be split." Taylor punched in some buttons and smiled "Let's meet at 5:30?"

"Done," Gabriella wrote down the time in her note book and Taylor put her phone away. Taylor glanced over at Troy who was staring at them both. "What?"

Troy shook his head, "Nothing, just wondering when you girls find the time to eat?"

"Mostly just dinner," Gabriella said with a pout, as she stared at her notebook.

"I have a bag of snacks in my locker." Taylor responded. "Oh Chad is taking me to the movies tonight." Taylor smiled and did a little wiggle in her seat.

"And the giggles begin." Troy mumbled, and they did. Both girls talked about outfits and movies for the rest of the period, Troy now knew that Taylor and Gabriella wore the same shirt size and shoe size, Taylor was in love with Gabriella's channel bag and Gabriella loved Taylor's brown shirt with the cut off shoulder. Troy rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Eddie in art class.

"We're shooting hoops after school; I feel the need to establish my manhood."

"Sure, I mean that's cool," Eddie smiled. "I've never really had someone to shoot hoops with," Eddie leaned back in his seat, he was wearing Spiderman pajama's, and Troy looked down at his plan blue shirt and flannel bottoms, should he have picked a character?

"What about your dad?" Troy asked looking for his sketch book and forgetting about the character thing.

"My dad was more into his secretary then our family, he and mom divorced last year." Eddie nodded his head and took out his own sketch book.

"Every man has a weakness." Troy shrugged his shoulders. "What does your dad do?"

"He's a music producer, lives in New York now." Eddie shrugged, "It used to be cool, but you know, it just got old really fast."

"I bet," Troy said as he watched the teacher walk in.

"What about your dad?"

"My dad was in the U.S. Marines, he saved a lot of people and shot at a lot of bad guys," Troy smiled and opened his sketch book up to a page of a picture he was working on of his father. "He died last year in the line of duty."

"Wow, I'm so sorry." Eddie picked up the sketch book and looked at the actual photo clipped to the paper and then at Troy's replica, "Man you're really good at this art stuff, my sister hates it, she says she can't draw a straight line to save her life."

Troy chuckled and placed his sketch book on the table, "I'm surprised your sister has a life."

"She does, I think she tries to keep busy so she doesn't have time to notice what's going on at home." Eddie shrugged. "I've gotten used to it, mom and dad to me have always been a little distant and off, but Gabs, she thinks romance is like those stupid books and songs."

"It can be with the right person," Troy shrugged. "Can't blame someone for trying."

"See why can't she date someone like you, why does it have to be that jerk?" Eddie let out a sigh, "He cheats on her you know?"

"And you still won't tell her?" Troy began drawing as the teacher put up a word on the board for their assignment.

"It's not that easy," Eddie whispered. "People shoot the massager all the time I mean when mom found out dad was cheating from one of the other secretaries' mom smacked her with her purse."

"Feisty woman run in your family don't they?" Troy said listening to Eddie and paying attention to the instructions on the board, they were supposed to draw the first thing that came to mind when they heard the word dream. "You know basketball tryouts are during the cheerleader tryouts don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know, don't you have to be popular to get in?"

Troy shook his head, "It's about making baskets and putting points on the board, not a popularity contest," he said with chuckle, "Seriously sometimes you sound like chick."

"I live with two of them and sometimes more than that if Sharpay and Taylor stay over. One time I got a facial," Eddie shrugged his shoulders, "That stuff works you know."

Troy's hand came up from behind and wacked Eddie in the head. "Dude?" Eddie looked back at Troy and Troy let out a laugh, "Well that ends now, we're going to do 'man' things, just wait and see."

Gabriella was at her locker when someone pressed against the locker next to hers. "Aaron I thought you were," when her eyes connected with two blue eyes looking back at her with amusement the sentence died on her lips.

"You've single handedly ruined your brother," Troy crossed his arms and Gabriella watched the muscle flex in his forearm, he was athlete no doubt about that, only athletes had that kind of muscle.

"What?" She said pulling her eyes away from him and back to her locker.

"He likes facials, he wants to play basketball and you got him painting toe nails at slumber parties." Troy let out a breath, "You women see a weak link in a man and you charge at it like a tiger to a baby deer."

"Eddie is not a baby,"

Troy smirked and she heard the huff of air escape from his lips. "I'm going to get him on the basketball team."

Gabriella turned sharply to face him. "Why are you being nice to Eddie, because if you're after something just ask for it and leave him alone?"

"You know, in hello kitty pajama's you don't have the intimidating effect you're going for," Troy chuckled. "Relax, I have good intentions, however it's nice to know I'm a threat to you."

"You're not a threat," Gabriella let out another huff this time as she grabbed her back pack. "You're not even on the priority list."

"Well that's good to know," Troy looked up and seen Aaron eyes blazing as he headed they're way. "Wish I could say the same for hulk boy," Troy said not moving from his spot. "Me think the hulk is angry" he said imitating the cartoon.

"When he rips you a new one you'll be sorry," Gabriella said closing her locker and turning to Aaron who was approaching quick.

"This dork bugging you babe?" Aaron said pointing at Troy.

"No, just asking about basketball tryouts," Gabriella lied as she shrugged her shoulders. "Eddie wants to be on the team."

"Yeah, good luck with that, Eddie doesn't even know what to do with his own balls let alone a basketball," Aaron said placing a hand on the locker behind Gabriella. "Besides there won't be a basketball team next year anyway, so don't go holding your breath."

"There is nothing wrong with Eddie," Gabriella said in annoyed voice.

Troy pushed himself off the locker and held out his hand to Aaron. Aaron who was looking down Gabriella's blouse suddenly turned and looked down at his hand. "What's this?" Aaron asked motioning to the hands. "We're not cool,"

Troy smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Shame, guess we're just going to have to be enemies then huh?"

Aaron laughed and pushed himself away from the locker and stepped up into Troy face, getting real close. "Why don't you run along boy?"

Troy took a step back and fanned the air, "Heads up, he needs a tic tac," he said motioning to Gabriella.

Aaron lifted his fist and Troy ducked. Aaron's fist hit the locker and Troy took a small bow before turning and walking away leaving Gabriella watching his every move and Aaron shouting out in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy was sitting up in the balcony as he waited for Eddie to finish up his last class for the day. Quietly he watched as Gabriella and Ryan rehearsed their duet for the third time. Looking down at his sketch pad he lightened his hold on the pencil and began to fill in her eyes. He'd taken his time to get every angle of her face perfect, she seemed to have features that really came to light when he set out to draw her. Now he started to pencil in the grey eyes and wonder for a moment about the conversation he had earlier that day with Eddie.

Why wouldn't she date someone like him? Because someone like him didn't exist until last year. Granted he hadn't been as bad as Aaron but her been pretty close to it. Women we're disposable. Everything was about power and status. The fame. Until it all just didn't matter. Until he just stopped giving a shit.

Troy leaned back in his seat and turned to a fresh page in his notebook, he began to mindlessly sketch out what seemed to be a castle. Gabriella was like girls in his old high school dating the wrong guy, thinking the world revolved around her and climbing the social ladder based on her status and body.

Troy looked back down at the stage where some smaller girl directed Gabriella to tone her voice a key lower. He stopped drawing, problem was his impression was wrong. The more time he watched this girl he noticed he was underestimating her. She seemed down to earth, busy on the surface but she really did care about people other than herself. Troy bit down on the top of his pen. What did this mean? Did East high have its self a little Cinderella?

"Sup?"

Troy jerked as he looked to his left and seen Eddie plop down in the seat beside him. "Ready shoot some hoops?"

"Born for it," Troy said he shut his notebook and shoved it into his backpack. Getting up he followed Eddie out of the balcony and smiled as he took a last look down below as the music started up again for the fourth time. She really was underestimated.

The sound of his gym shoes against the floor was music to his ears as he shot the ball into the basket. Troy was already a bit sweaty and they'd been playing for thirty minutes. Suddenly when he went to retrieve the ball, he heard voices behind him and turned to see Two African American boys walking toward Eddie and giving him high fives.

"Eddie, dude, what's up?" One of them said with a smile. "Who's your friend?"

"Troy, this is Chad and Zeke," Eddie said introducing them. "Chad is captain of the basketball team."

"Hey," Troy held out his hand and shook hands with both boys.

Eddie shrugged "Chad's with Taylor and Zeke's with Sharpay, which also explains why I know them." Eddie nodded and then looked back at the guys.

"Well, we're on our way out but we saw some of you skills man," Chad said looking at Troy, "I must say I hope your trying out for the team. You seem kind of familiar."

Troy felt a spike in his adrenaline "No, no, just Eddie I'm a bleachers kind of guy," Troy said motioning to Eddie and then himself.

Chad frowned for a moment and then nodded in approval and offered Eddie a high five, "Well we should get together this weekend and shoot some hoops."

"Really?" Eddie said in shock.

Chad laughed, "It's cool with me if it's cool with Gabs."

"It is, let's meet up at Eddie's place this Saturday." Troy answered for Eddie.

"Sounds like a plan." Zeke said reaching out a hand to shake Troy's.

"Nice meeting you guys."

"Same here, Yo Eddie work on that free throw yeah," Chad said pointing over at Eddie.

When both boys left Troy nodded with a smile and he to begin instructing Eddie on how to set up to make the perfect free throw every time. "Eddie because I like you so much I'm going to teach you everything I know."

Eddie stopped and looked back at Troy, "Wow, this is like moving really fast man, I mean I know what you said and all but wow."

Troy chuckled, "Let's work on your aim and throw, once you've mastered making a basket we can work on the rest."

Gabriella was tired after rehearsal; she sat on the bleachers now watching Troy and Eddie as they passed the ball around and made baskets. Her eyes were heavy and she was resting on her right arm. Taylor was on a double date with Sharpay, which made her the dull girl until she heard a familiar voice turning the corner.

"Yo babe, come on we're going out for pizza," Aaron and his boys filled the gym and Troy and Eddie's game came to a halt.

"Aaron, I'm tired," Gabriella said in a low voice. "Can I take a rain check, I've got to be up early tomorrow."

Aaron wasn't happy, then again he never liked being turned down in front of his friends either. "How long am I supposed to go on a damn rain check here Gabs, I'm almost a rain check away from having no girl," he said extended his arms. "Reality check, to be someone girl you have to be with that someone."

Gabriella frowned she hadn't been on a date with him in a bit and she had been busy with her own stuff. "I have to take the boys home," she said motioning to Troy and Eddie.

"Fuck 'em," Aaron turned around to face them both, "Hey, you know how to drive?"

Troy remained silent. His hands on the basketball fingering the seams.

Gabriella winced as she stood up. "Aaron,"

"Shut up," he said pointing up at Gabriella then turning to Troy "I'm talking to you duckweed?" Aaron held up his hands to Troy.

"I do," it was all Troy said his blue eyes still down on the ball his frame very still.

Gabriella bit her lip as she walked down the bleachers and onto the gym floor, "You need to relax," she said pointing at Aaron, "I hate it when you act like this in front of them." she whispered in a low voice. Turning away from Aaron she walked over to Troy and handed him her car keys. "Are you sure?"

"Do either of us have a choice?" Troy said taking the key from her gently.

Gabriella was frozen in place by blue eyes that seem to soften when he looked into her brown eyes. "I'm sorry about this, he's a great guy, but he's right I've been a little distant." Gabriella nodded and turned towards Eddie, "Tell mom I won't be home too late and you have my cell if anything goes wrong." Gabriella placed a kiss on Eddie's cheek.

"Come on Baby,"

"I'm coming wait a god damn second!" Gabriella voice echoed through the gym as she yelled back and the men behind Aaron ducked in fear. All but Aaron who stood firmly in place, he didn't jerk, he didn't frown, nor did he smile.

When they were gone Eddie was the first to speak, "I hate that guy," he muttered.

"Come on, it's getting late let's get ready to go,"

Both boys gathered their things and Troy lead them through the parking lot to Gabriella's jeep. "You must think my sister is really stupid huh?" Eddie said climbing into the front seat.

"Why would I think that?" Troy said shutting the door behind him.

"Oh come on, sometimes even I think that," Eddie said leaning back in his seat.

Troy started the car. "I don't," Troy pulled the car out and then began to drive out of the parking lot.

"How come you're not afraid of Aaron?" Eddie said with a shrug, "The guy gives me the creeps sometimes."

"You let him scare you," Troy said pulling out onto the road. "Aaron's a bully, he only gets off on what your response is."

"Sounds like something my mom would have said two years ago," Eddie looked out the window.

Troy chuckled to himself and they drove the rest of the way talking about video games and food.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella opened the fridge and looked at the items inside. There was hardly anything to eat. Left over boxes littered the bottom shelve and a 2 litter of orange crush soda was half way gone. Letting out a sigh she began making a shopping list. "Eddie?"

Footsteps sounded behind her and she turned to see Troy walking into the kitchen, his white shirt drenched in sweat. His muscles even more defined.

"He's taking a shower," Troy reached into a cabinet and then poured himself water from the sink.

"You made yourself at home really quick," Gabriella looked back down at the list annoyed. Great just what they needed, another mouth to feed.

"Tomorrow is the homecoming game right?"

"Yup, then it's the dance." Gabriella looked back up at him as he pulled himself up on the counter top to have a seat.

"So I assume prince charming plans to win the game and whisk his Cinderella to the ball," Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella placed a hand on her hip. "What is your problem with Aaron?" Gabriella tilted her head a stray curl falling loose from her clip.

For the first time Troy's eyes left her own and Gabriella felt a rush as his eyes traveled over her body. There was something incredibly intense about the heat in his ice blue eyes as they wondered to places that made Gabriella flush. She found herself short of breath jerking her arms they came up and crossed over herself in an attempt to break the heat in his glaze. "He doesn't deserve what he has."

Gabriella felt the tingles under her skin almost as if he had touched her. "Who deserves anything these days?" she said nervously moving her attention back to the shopping list. "Are you and Eddie going somewhere?"

Troy pushed himself off the counter top and landed on the floor with a soft thud. Gabriella stilled as his scent surrounded her, his hand slowly came up and with the back of his hand he let his knuckle brush against the skin on her arm. "You're not as kept together as you seem to think you are?" he whispered.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered shut as she felt her entire arm spark with his touch. Gabriella felt a bubbled frustration in her stomach; Aaron's touch was never like this. Aaron never whispered in her ear like that, in fact Aaron never ignited so much sexual energy in her in such a short time. "What are you doing?" Turning around she looked Troy in the eyes. Troy eyes snapped up and he was staring into her eyes.

"And here I thought you wanted my attention," Troy walked past her and chuckled to himself. Gabriella watched as he walked to the door and paused to turn around. "I'm taking Eddie to small club, he doesn't know how to dance."

Gabriella nodded, "Troy,"

Troy stopped and turned placing his arms on the door frame. Something inside Gabriella flipped and she got a good look at his arms. What kind of guy just goes around with arms like those? "Yes,"

"Do you know how to do an oil change?" Gabriella asked looking at him and shrugging her shoulders. She had plans on paying for one before she went shopping but something made her want his attention, needed him to do something for her. Gabriella was nervous as she bit her lips and tried to look in his eyes rather than his arms.

Troy was silent for a moment. "Your jeep?"

Gabriella nodded. "I keep trying to get Aaron to do it but," Gabriella recalled as he laughed and gave her a 20 to take to a jiffy lube.

"Tonight, before I leave. I promise."

"Thanks," Gabriella watched him leave letting out a breath she brought a hand up to rub the back of her neck. She was losing it.

Gabriella led her cheerleaders as they practiced her new routine. This morning Eddie was out the door before she was. She'd even been shocked to find him riding down the street on his bike to meet up with Troy. Gabriella finished the routine and she took a deep breath, Troy was another thing on her mind. For the last few days he'd been hanging out with Eddie, he even got on a ladder after school yesterday to set up a basketball hoop on the garage.

She watched him do the oil change from her window, a safe distance from someone who was suddenly pushing all her buttons. Gabriella turned around to her cheerleaders. "Alright, the prep rally is in a little bit, then it's off to the game." Gabriella placed her pom-poms down. "We need to make the crowd excited, we need to step it up and bring out the wildcat in us so that we can pull it from them." Gabriella lifted a hand and wiped her brow. "5 minute break." She said as Aaron walked into the gym.

Her eyes rested on Aaron for a moment who was talking to some girl in the door way her hand reaching out to move a strand of hair. Gabriella got the pinch in her gut again and she looked away. She felt like she was intruding, which was ridiculous because Aaron was her boyfriend.

Bending down she picked up her water bottle, for the last few weeks Gabriella's gut had been telling her that Aaron was sleeping around. It wasn't shocking, seeing as how she wasn't giving in any time soon to sleeping with him. She expected him to wonder, she almost knew he would. It was the way men were after all wasn't it. Find a girl, date her for the show, and then when she's not looking sleep with a secretary? Gabriella put her water bottle back down and looked over as he came through the door, the other girl gone from sight but not forgotten.

"Hello," she said running up to him and jumping into his arms. Aaron caught her, his hands rested on her ass and Gabriella leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. "How is my superstar?"

"Looking forward to seeing you in a homecoming dress tonight." He said letting her fall down to the floor landing on her feet softly. "Thought I come by and inspect for spanks."

"Aaron," Gabriella let out a giggle and Aaron grabbed a hold of Gabriella waist. This was the game they played this teasing loving couple they put on a show. Only she didn't know if it was for her or everyone else.

"If I win tonight is there a prize for me?" he asked jerking her closer and wiggling his eyebrows.

Gabriella playfully hit him in the shoulder. "Stop it."

Aaron let her go and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Well I have to get to the locker room, Coach is giving a prep talk."

"Good luck baby," Gabriella said as she watched Aaron jog off towards the locker room.

Gabriella looked back at the rest of the girls who were off in their own world. No one cared about the show she was putting on and the sound of whispers coursing through the girls let her in on the fact that people probably felt sorry for her. Gabriella let out a breath, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You think we're going to win tonight?" Sharpay said leaning against her.

Gabriella let out breath, "Team spirit much?"

"You know it and I know it, the Knights are pretty tough," Sharpay said as she walked besides Gabriella. "God football's great and all but I'm looking forward to basketball season."

Gabriella let out a laugh, "That wouldn't be because of a certain boy called Zeke?"

"Guilty," Sharpay waved her pom-poms. "Hey Zeke said that Eddie wants to be on the basketball team."

"I happy Eddie's getting involved, I hope the basketball team wins a game or something," Gabriella fell to the bleacher seat to sit down. "It'd be a letdown for him if he gets in and then they cancel it… I'm so exhausted."

"Chad isn't going to let that happen." Sharpay took a deep breath, "How's that musical coming?"

"I don't know aren't you in it?" Gabriella nudged her, "God you got like the best part."

"I know." Sharpay smiled and both girls giggled. "I must admit I'm happy not to play opposite of my brother, it's creepy." Sharpay said lifting her water bottle.

"Your brother and I don't play opposites well either." Gabriella said rubbing her neck.

"You're voice is powerful, His dancing is amazing but …" Sharpay shrugged. "Just wait and see if it can pull itself together we don't have many male leads willing to sing on stage."

"Tonight is going to be amazing" Gabriella let out a breath, "I can't wait for the dance?"

"Me either," Sharpay let out a small sigh, "Slither against my lean boyfriend as we dance the night away,"

Gabriella giggled and lifted her gym bag, "Hey can you take over practice co- captain, I have to go make sure Taylor got the equipment to take pictures of the game for yearbook then go find Eddie."

"Go on I got it here," Sharpay smiled and Gabriella was on her way.

Troy took a step back from the canvas his hands covered in black charcoal from the drawing. His thumb came out to measure and he let his shoulders fall as he got up close again using his fingers to lightly brush at the image and shift it to his liking.

Drawing was his release; his father use to draw as well sometimes Troy felt like it was his link to him. There was nothing more beautiful to him then a blank canvas, it was filled with possibilities no constraints or socialite bullshit. Normally he had his IPod on when he worked on his pieces but today Eddie was also here working on something. Granted he left like ten minutes ago but Troy was already in a trace with his work.

"Hey," His fingers froze, he knew that voice. "I didn't know you had an art class?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I heard you can't draw a straight line?" Troy turned around and she was standing there in her cheerleading uniform her hair up in a ponytail her bangs slightly above her eyes. "What brings you here?"

"Looking for Eddie," she said with shrug. "He told me he had an art thing to do." She added looking past him and at the canvas. "Wow, did you draw this?" Troy moved aside and watched as her brown eyes scanned the image; "this is amazing." Troy looked back at the image. It was the high school only it was formed into a castle with flags flapping in the wind reading east high. "What's going right here?" she pointed to the empty spot in the corner.

Troy smiled, "Every castle has a Cinderella,"

Gabriella turned to face him her brown eyes looking into his blue ones. "What about her prince?" she said in a low voice.

Troy blue eyes smiled back at her and he shrugged her shoulders. "Fairy tales never talk about the prince." Troy shrugged his shoulders. "He's just an accessory,"

"Not true," Gabriella responded with a small smile. "Someone always has to save the princess."

"A small detail," he said reaching for a rag to wipe his hands. He thought about touching her, placing his dirty hands on her pristine uniform. He wanted to unravel her, like a tootsie roll. Wanted to watch her come undone, maybe just blush. "I changed your oil and also did a small tune up."

"Thank you," Gabriella nodded as she watched the grime on his hand transfer to the rag. His hands seemed rough and at the same time they looked smooth, the hands of an artist. Gabriella eyes jerked towards his arms as they flexed and moved. Her mouth went dry, that intense silence from the day before flirting with her insides. Both of them were silent as they watched each other.

Troy slowly felt his lips pull from the side; she was just as interested as he was. His insides seem to dance around as he watched her bite her lip. Most girls do it because they've been told at one point or another that it's sexy. When she did it, it wasn't a move, it wasn't cutesy or overtly seductive, in fact he was positive she had no idea she was even doing it.

Most cheerleaders wore an overwhelming about of makeup, perfume, anything for attention yet here she was, natural beauty and a faint if barely there scent of apples in the air. She was interesting, the more he watched her the more she proved him wrong and the more time he spent this close to her there was a pull that was getting stronger. "Your brother isn't here." He said with a smirk.

"I can see that," Gabriella said her expression shifting as she looked into his eyes.

"Question is," he paused shifting his weight a little, "why are you still here?" Troy placed the rag on the table and took a step closer.

Gabriella took a step back and she bumped the table. "I, uh, I was being nice, I thought we were talking." Gabriella's shoulder got a bit higher and her breath hitched. What was she doing? Had she learned nothing? She needed to be very far from Troy Bolton, problem was her feet weren't coming to the same conclusion.

"I don't need you to be nice to me," Troy crossed his arms. "And I don't hear any talking."

Just then the sound of sneakers squeaked in the hallway and Troy took a step back. Gabriella relaxed a little only to jerk at the sound of Eddie's voice.

"Hey Troy you seen Gabs?" Eddie let out a laugh and waved at Gabriella when she turned around.

"I was just asking him where you were," Gabriella walked towards Eddie as fast as she could without running.

"I left here to go get my stuff, when I got to the gym Sharpay said you left to go get me," Eddie shrugged. "I love cheerleaders, their hot."

Gabriella reached over and hit her brother over the head.

"You know in a respectful way," he corrected.

"Right," Gabriella shook her head.

"Don't blame him; Cheerleaders are man's true weakness, all that team spirit jumping up and down screaming and kicking their legs up really high?" Troy winced. "Cheerleaders are kind of the Marlin Monroe's of high school."

"And boys are dogs." She replied crossing her arms.

"Hey don't look at me," Troy held up his hands. "I watch cheerleaders, I'd never touch one."

Gabriella arms fell. "Like one would ever touch you?"

"They wish,"

"You wish!" Gabriella took a step forward. "What did cheerleaders pick on you at your old school?"

"I can assure, I've never been picked on."

"Yeah right I bet you were nothing but an A class loser in your other high school?"

"Instead of what? Being popular like you and having the entire school in the loop about what kind of lip gloss you're wearing?" Troy said placing both hands on the desk in front of him.

"I'm not a bimbo, I've got opinions and the motivation to put things into action. I am a powerful woman and if that scares you, too damn bad."

"Yeah, and when you're jumping around on the court that's what everyone cheers for … your motivation."

"Asshole,"

"Cheerleader."

"Alright. I think we should go." Eddie stepped up in between them, "You guys need to work out your issues some other time, and we're already running late." Eddie looked at both of them then turned to leave the room.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "See you later Cinderella," he said with smile on his lips. Gabriella felt her heart skip as she walked backwards until she came into a hard reality check with the door. "Careful," he cautioned.

Gabriella eyes narrowed at the smug look on his face and before anything else could happen she turned and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella fell to the couch in her green dress, the dance had already begun a half an hour ago and Aaron was running late.

"Gabs, why don't just you come with me and Troy?" Eddie said standing in the door way to their living room. Eddie was waiting for Troy to finish up at his grandmother's house and Gabriella had been pacing the room waiting on a phone call or something from Aaron.

"He's coming, I just have to wait a little." Gabriella shrugged and began to pick at her dress. She wasn't going to cry, not tonight, she had a homecoming queen crown to wear and a spotlight dance to shine in. This was supposed to be her night. There was a knock at the door and Gabriella sprang up from the couch. "How do I look?"

"Like a knock out." Eddie smiled as he turned to walk back to the kitchen.

Gabriella paused to adjust herself and get a breath, and then she calmly pulled the door open and paused when she came face to face with blue eyes.

"Wow," Troy shoved his hands in his pockets and gave her a quick once over. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Gabriella said with a frown.

"Here I was thinking girls like compliments?" Troy arched a brow. "Something wrong Cinderella?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Aaron's not here yet, I don't know where he is."

Troy nodded and looked down for a moment before looking back up. "Sad to see a girl all dressed up with nowhere to go."

"I'll be there, just later." Gabriella shrugged as she forced a smile. The last thing she wanted was to see his smug face laughing at her while she was being stood up. Gabriella crossed her arms over her body, they'd won the homecoming game and Gabriella was more than positive Aaron was out celebrating.

"We can take you," Troy said with a shrug. "I'd consider it a high honor," he said placing his hand over his chest.

"I can't go without my date," Gabriella arms fell, "How is it going to look when I walk in and he walks in later?"

"It will be epic," he said holding out hand. "Just like Cinderella, you'll go to the dance, find your prince and when you lay eyes on each other from across the room," Troy smiled as Gabriella took his hand.

"You'll slowly walk towards each other, a small smiled on your lips." Troy let out a small chuckle as she smiled and he held up her hand to twirl her around. "You'll do a twirl to show off your dress and when you come back face to face." Gabriella began to giggle and Troy pulled her close their waist touching his hand on the small of her back. Gabriella giggles stopped and for a second they both stood completely still, their faces close and their eyes half hooded.

"Hey Gabs, mom's left a voice mail she's staying at Aunt Lucy's" Eddie called as he walked into the hallway.

Troy and Gabriella sprung apart. Gabriella hit the door at full force and knocked her head in the process. "Oh my god," she winced as she reached her hand up to her head. Troy winced as well and Eddie paused with a raised brow as the two of them reacted.

"I'm sorry?" Eddie said in a confused voice.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Troy said looking at Gabriella then Eddie, "Let go get this party started shall we?"

"Gabriella?" the voice behind them made everyone jump as Aaron appeared in the doorway. Troy took a whiff of the air and immediately stepped out of his way, Aaron smelled like booze.

Gabriella grabbed her cell phone from the hallway table. "I'll drive."

"I can drive," Aaron said staring at Troy. "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting up with Eddie, He's my date." Troy blew him a kiss and Gabriella stared at Troy with wide eyes.

"Fucking fag." Aaron grabbed Gabriella arm and pulled her out of the doorway.

"I can't believe you did that," Eddie said as he followed Troy out the door.

"Aaron doesn't scare me," Troy said watching as Gabriella got into the passenger seat. That however did scare him but there was nothing he could about it.

"How are we getting there?"

"My grandmother has an old truck she offered it to me it still runs, I'm going to make some improvements but for now it'll do," Troy said with a shrug as they walked next door.

At the dance people were everywhere, Sharpay and Zeke were dancing on the floor, Taylor and Chad were laughing by the punch bowl. Eddie and Troy drifted further into the crowd and he saw Aaron standing around talking as Gabriella stood by him. She looked bored as she looked around at everyone else.

"So, do have a girl in mind?" Troy said to Eddie as they approached Chad and Taylor.

"There is this one girl but she's a sophomore,"

"You sly dog, why didn't you tell me you were into older women?" Troy said nudging him on the shoulder.

"She's only three months older than I am." Eddie said as he looked around the room.

"Stop it." Troy said reaching for a glass.

"What," Eddie said reaching for a glass as well.

"Don't franticly look around the room for her, it makes you look needy, and like you're looking for her." Troy said filling his cup. "Hey do they spike this?"

Chad looked over at Troy, "Maybe," he said with a small smile. Taylor laughed, "He's joking, no one really cares about spiking the punch here."

"Shame, that's what made these dances so much easier to go through," Troy said holding up his plastic cup to Chad and Taylor.

"But I am looking for her," Eddie said still at Troy's side.

"When the time is right, you'll see her."

Chad perked up, "Looking for a girl?"

"Yes,"

"No," Eddie corrected.

Eddie and Troy looked at each other and Eddie let out a shrug. "Kinda?"

Troy shook his head. "He is,"

"Who, maybe we've seen her?"

"What's her name?" Troy turned to Eddie.

"I really don't want everyone to know, wouldn't that be awkward?" Eddie said in a low voice.

"Eddie we're all friends here, come on, you can tell us?" Taylor said placing her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I mean it nice knowing you like girls." Chad said followed by a grunt when Taylor elbowed him.

Troy smiled. "Just spit it out."

Eddie was quiet for a moment and then let out a breath. "Kelsi,"

"Awww, they would look so cute together," Taylor said looking over at Chad who was still rubbing his stomach.

"We have seen her walking around earlier, so she is here." Chad said with a grin.

Troy looked out into the gym of teenagers dancing and getting down, however one teenager was silently looking off to the side as she hung on to her dates arm. Troy let out a breath, looks like Cinderella rather be anywhere else in the world right now than where she was.

Gabriella decided to sit in a nearby chair in case Aaron walked up he could see her. They'd been here for an hour and the whole time she hadn't seen her friends or danced. Gabriella looked out into the dance floor. Then back at Aaron who was sounded by people asking him about the game winning touchdown.

Kelsi came by and sat in the chair next to her, Kelsi was a sophomore she was also the musical composer of this year's musical. "Waiting for Aaron?"

"Yup," Gabriella looked down at her shoes. "Did you come with a date?"

"Nope," Kelsi leaned back in her seat. "Although your brother dresses up really well," she said with a small smile. "He's different?"

Gabriella looked out into the crowd of people and spotted Eddie talking to Chad and Troy, he had changed from a quiet no one to confident someone. She smiled and Troy caught her eye, he was staring at her and their moment from earlier returned to her in full force. That moment before she had knocked her head into the door, was she actually going to let him kiss her? Part of her wished he did, just to solve the mystery of what it would feel like, his lips came up into a smile and Gabriella blushed as she looked back at Kelsi. It was like he could read her mind and he celebrating his triumph over her thoughts. Jerk.

"Why not ask Eddie to dance?" Gabriella said with a small shrug.

"I don't know, wouldn't that be weird?" Kelsi said looking over at Eddie.

"Not weird at all," Gabriella shook her head and placed a reassuring hand on Kelsi's knee. "Beside I think he'll say yes."

"I'm so nervous." Kelsi said looking over at them, "Oh my god their coming this way." Kelsi looked back at Gabriella in panic. "What do I say?"

"It's just Eddie." Gabriella laughed as she turned to look in their direction. Only her laughter stopped when she looked at Troy's out reached hand.

"I bet you didn't come here so you can sit and wait around," not waiting for a response he took her hand and lifted her from the seat. "No rule says you can't have a little fun without your boyfriend."

Gabriella turned her attention to Kelsi who was smiling as Eddie took Gabriella's seat. "Hey Kelsi,"

"Hey Eddie,"

Troy pulled her to the dance floor and she resisted the entire way, "Really Troy I'm fine." The music picked up and Troy pulled her into the center of the dance floor. "Aaron just talking right now. If he sees you he'll kill you."

"Don't worry about me, besides, you're miserable." Troy said moving her arms back and forth to move her body. "You know you want to dance."

Gabriella felt a smile tug at her lips. "I do, but?"

"Careful sweetheart you wouldn't want to break my heart in front of all these people now would you?" Troy said motioning around.

Gabriella let out a huff and laughed as he lifted her arm and made her spin. "One dance," Gabriella said with a giggle as she came back around.

"I'll take it." Troy let her go and they both began to dance to the music. Gabriella was having so much fun she barely notice the song change and in no time she was swaying and bobbing to the rhythm at one point she even did the funky chicken with Eddie as he dance alongside Kelsi. The night wasn't turning out as bad as she thought it would, then again she still hadn't seen Aaron yet, he probably didn't even notice she was gone. Sharpay pulled her to her and they started dancing as Ryan and Zeke joked around by doing the tango together.

Troy smiled as he watched the scene unfolding Gabriella's laugh, Sharpay and Taylor scuba moves and the guys were great too, Ryan and Zeke goofing around, Chad standing by his side talking basketball. Even Eddie was dancing and with a girl no less. For a small moment everything was shifting into place, he had new friends all around him, he wasn't as home sick for California and he felt himself fitting in. A slow song came on and the noise settled as people paired up Eddie pulled Kelsi closer, Chad and Taylor snuggled and Troy watched Gabriella watching everyone else as she bit her lip and fiddled with her bracelet. Aaron was an idiot.

"Do you want to dance?" he said holding out a hand for Gabriella.

"I shouldn't," she said shaking her head and moving to retreat to her seat from earlier.

Troy caught her wrist and he pulled her to him. "Isn't there a midnight rule?" he smiled.

"I really wish you'd stop referring me to as Cinderella," she said letting him place his hands on her hips. "If Aaron sees you he'll-"

"What?" Troy said, "He'll cut in, he'll beat me up?" Troy rolled his eyes. "Why are you with him? Do you secretly wish to be bell from beauty and the beast?" he chuckled.

Gabriella let out a breath as she fell into step with him wrapping her arms around his neck. "He's not perfect and I'm not perfect either, I'm nothing like Cinderella."

"Never said Cinderella was perfect?" Troy said rocking them both slowly. "If she was perfect the story wouldn't be so adaptable to everyone's life."

Gabriella looked around at the people watching her and Troy, gossip was floating on the winds and she could feel the whispers along her skin. "I'm popular, I'm dating the star quarter back and my grade point average is higher than the average student. My life is not like Cinderella's."

"You don't like your life, you hate your popularity, your boyfriend's an ass, and let's face it being smart means nothing if you don't know what to do with it." Troy countered as he pulled her closer. "Cinderella isn't a story about the down trotted woman who gets lucky enough to find a prince, it's about a woman who saw the Brightside others couldn't see, it's about someone who lived her life with grace even though her family was ripped apart, and she was locked in tower every night." Troy smiled. "The story of Cinderella is about overcoming those problems finding someone who sees you in your truest form and going after what you believe in."

Gabriella was silent and looked up at Troy. "I've never heard it like that before."

"Most people don't" Troy shrugged his shoulders, "It's easier to dream that Cinderella just got lucky and the prince fell in love with her and rode off into the sunset."

"Why don't you see it that way?"

"Because I see things as they are, I don't take anything at face value." Troy said with a small smile. "It's a trait you pick up as an army brat."

"Your dad was in the army?"

"The Marines, he died last year in a cross fire."

"I'm so sorry," Gabriella felt her heart melt a bit as she looked up into his eyes. "That must have been horrible."

"It was, we moved out here to be closer to my grandmother, my mom couldn't really take living in the house anymore, to many memories, and the mortgage was too high." Troy shook his head, "He died for us, so we can live the way we live and so that America could be this wonderful country."

"Aren't you angry?"

"To be angry would solve nothing," Troy said in a low voice. "My mother needs to be at peace, I need to be at peace, sometimes to get over things you have no control over you have remind yourself that you can't always make things better or that things take time before their normal again."

"I wish I could be more like that," she said. "I hate my dad, he hurt us really bad, and he thinks throwing money at us is going make up for it."

"What do you miss the most about him?"

Gabriella was quiet for a moment. "Honestly I miss him leaving the hall light on for me at night, when I was little I was terrified of the dark and I don't know if he still thought I was or if it was just a habit for him, but up until the day he left he always left the hall light on," Gabriella felt a tear sting her eye and roll down her cheek, "It's stupid but I just like thinking that he did because he loved me."

Troy bought up a finger and rolled his thumb on her cheek. "He does love you."

Gabriella sniffled, she never told anyone that story before, and yet her she was telling Troy. The music cut and someone took the mic. "It is time to announce this year's homecoming king and queen."

"I should go," Troy said letting her go. "See you around."

Gabriella listened as they announced Aaron name but her attention was laced to the boy walking away from her. She felt her heart thumping and she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to come back, Gabriella heard the cheering around her and felt the pats on her shoulders and hugs from Taylor and Sharpay, everyone pushing her forward to the stage, to Aaron, meanwhile she kept looking back as Troy disappeared into the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming down the stairs Troy landed on the wooden floors with a thump his Nikes taking off for the kitchen. "Mom, I'm heading over to Eddie's house to shoot some hoops with the guys," Troy called out as he reached into the fridge and pulled out an apple.

"Do me a favor and take your Grandmother Tupperware back that way please," she called from the living room.

"Will do," Troy held the apple in his mouth as he reached for the Tupperware in the drying rack by the sink. On his way to the front door Troy paused in the doorway to the living room watching his mother who sat on the couch looking up at the mantle where his father's portrait was. "You alright mom?"

"I'm fine," she said indicating the book on her lap. "Just got sentimental there for a moment." Sitting up she placed the book on the coffee table. "Hey, you left your sketch book on the dining room table last night," she said with a bright smile.

"Sorry about that," Troy said shrugging his shoulders and then taking another bite of his apple.

"No problem," his mother was quiet for a moment as was he, Troy went to step away when she spoke again. "She's really pretty."

Troy smiled, "Maybe I'm a good artist,"

His mother gave him a knowing look, "Does this girl know she's the subject of your work?"

"She has a boyfriend," Troy took another bite. "A really big, hulky kind of guy," he said pointing a finger.

His mom stood up, "Well if I know you, and I think I do given that I've raised you right. You have your father's charm you know," she said with a smile and held out her arms to hug him. "I'm just so happy you're not miserable here."

"I told you, I was going to make it work," Troy said hugging her back. "Besides I'm really liking this fresh start, it's refreshing." Troy shrugged his shoulders. "No one knows anything about me and I feel like I can be anyone I want to be, no more Troy the basketball boy."

"Well they're going to find out about you soon enough." Troy's mom backed away and pointed at his outfit.

"I know, but I can treasure the moment while it last. I kind of like it, no one pays me any mind, I can draw and do whatever I want because I'm just a guy," he said.

"Oh honey, I'm sure people think more of you then that," she laughed.

"Sure doesn't feel like it," Troy shrugged. "It's fine, I'm making friends based on me and not my talent and it feels good to just relax."

"And this girl?"

"Gabriella's a cheerleader, although she nothing like the girls back in California," He said with a big smile. "It's different with her."

"It better be different with her," his mother crossed her arms and checked her watch. "I hated all those little girls coming to the house in hooker make up and tiny skirts."

"See how much better things are when girls aren't coming to house because I'm some kind of a basketball star?"

"And what about this scholarship and the scout did you call him?"

"I'm not on the team yet," Troy felt the annoying pinch of guilt, his father would whack him across the head if he were alive. "And I've been looking into East High's art program and..."

"Art design again?" She crossed her arms. "Study business, law, or some medical field Troy, Don't throw away everything just for a hobby."

"Basketball is just as much a hobby as art, mom." Troy arms dropped to his side as he looked past her. Sometimes he felt like his parents were like everyone else and only saw Troy the basketball boy.

"But Basketball is giving you a free ride to college and your future, what is art giving you?"

Troy let out a breath and looked back at his mom, "I'll call as soon as tryouts are over, I promise."

"Thank you," his mother leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead before disappearing to the kitchen.

Gabriella looked out the window of her living room at the boys playing basketball. To be honest she was only staring at one boy rather than the lot. Troy's arms budged as he ran down the driveway with the ball bouncing in front of him. She watched the way his legs moved with precision and calculations; he was so mysterious and yet open about anything at the same time. Gabriella watched him make a basket and smiled as Eddie came up from behind him and pounced on him.

"Brie?"

"Yeah, I'm still here," she said into the receiver.

Sharpay let out a sigh, "We have to figure out a practice schedule for the next two weeks, and you're all loopy on me?"

"I am not loopy." Gabriella said moving away from the window. "I just have a lot on my mind," she said looking at the clock. "Taylor's coming by to finish our project and then work on our page for the yearbook. We have to set up on the Bristol boards and you know that takes a lot of time."

"God and you wonder why you're loopy." Sharpay voice was low. "What about Aaron, you two seemed off last night? Is everything alright?"

Gabriella bit her lip and then looked over at the notebooks and books on the living room coffee table. "Aaron's been …" Gabriella took a moment to find words. "He's been cheating on me."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Gabriella shut her eye as she held tears back, she couldn't cry about it now. "Are you alright?"

"I am," Gabriella let out a sigh.

"So what are you going to do?"

Gabriella looked back towards the window and then back at the coffee table. "What can I do?"

"Alright, that's it get your ass into a bikini, we're going to the beach."

"Sharpay I've got work to do?" Gabriella sat down on the couch.

"That's what Sunday is for, don't make me kidnap you, I'll be there with Taylor in half an hour."

Gabriella sank back onto the couch. "Great, this is just great."

Zeke passed the ball to Chad who passed it back. "So, you think this guy is for real?"

"Seems that way, I mean Eddie really likes him." Chad said passing the ball back and looking over at Troy who was sitting on the sideline talking to Eddie. "He seems like he's really good at Basketball and we could use some talent."

"I get the feeling Eddie and this guy are a two for one deal," Zeke said in a low voice as he caught the ball.

"Eddie is not our biggest problem, if we don't win a game soon our funding is going to go to the football team." Chad said glancing over at the two boys. "We need this guy."

"How do we get him to try out?" Zeke's phone went off and he quickly turned his attention to finding it in his pockets.

Troy leaned back on the grass and looked up. "God I haven't felt this good in a while," he said looking back at Eddie who was watching Zeke and Chad pass the ball around.

"Troy, I don't get it, your great at basketball and yet you don't want to try out?"

"It's not for me," Troy answered quickly.

"Seems like it is," Eddie said with a chuckle.

"Look, I use to play back at my old school but I just.. I just don't want to do that here." Troy said holding out his hand. "I mean I enjoy being a no one. I like just working on my art."

"Why are you trying to help me out?" Eddie asked watching Zeke get off the phone.

"Because you're cool," Troy said patting him on the shoulder, "I like cool people."

"And my sister?"

Troy squinted in the dull sun as he looked over at Eddie, "What about her?"

"I know you like her, and you don't have to be nice to me to get to her."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Eddie, eddie, eddie…" Troy stood up, "We're friends, your sister aside, I was your friend first and I will continue to be no matter what. You both have really big trust issues you know that?"

Eddie shrugged.

"One, your sisters has a boyfriend. Two, she's your sister. Say the word and she's off limits. Three, I'm just a nice guy, people can be nice. No motives. No agendas."

Eddie was quiet for a moment as he looked out at the driveway. "Is it weird that I want you to date my sister?"

Troy was hesitant to respond. "Not gonna lie this entire conversation is weird."

Eddie let out a sigh as he brought a hand up to scratch his head, "I really hate Aaron."

"Then talk to your sister."

Eddie was quiet for a while as Troy looked out at Zeke who was on the phone with someone, walking towards them.

"What's up?" he said once Zeke was close enough.

"Looks like we're going to the beach," Zeke announce to everyone.

Gabriella looked at her pink bikini in the mirror, "God, I need to stop ordering pizza." She said gripping at her tiny stomach. There was a knock at her door and Gabriella picked up her big beach cover up. "Come in,"

Taylor stuck her head in and Gabriella waved. "I'm a whale… or at least on my way to be one."

"There's whale talk." Taylor turned to say to the person behind her.

"Aright, I'm calling a code pink!"

"Code pink?" Taylor said pushing the door all the way open to expose Sharpay who was in a white halter top bathing suit with a pink bow between her breasts.

"Today we will shop the beach for Aaron replacement," Sharpay said looking from Taylor to Gabriella. "We are going to get you under a new guy and get you out of this funk."

"No one cheats on our best friend and get to keep her." Taylor added on with effort.

"You guys." Gabriela smiled. "I'm fine really I mean it's not even like we had sex."

"Code… red!"

"Really, that's a code red?" Taylor said looking at Sharpay.

"She needs our help, all this stress, all these worry lines and frowning faces, they can be cured by the right guy who can make you melt in the bedroom." Sharpay said holding up her hands. "It's says so in cosmo."

"Sharpay…I-"

"We're going to find you the right guy, don't worry." Sharpay smiled and Gabriella slumped her shoulders as looked back into the mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella sat in the beach chair in-between Sharpay and Taylor as they watched the guys and Kelsi play volley ball.

"Kelsi and Eddie look cute together," Gabriella said as she adjusted her top and tried to relax.

"We need someone hot, and popular," Sharpay said ignoring Gabriella observation on her brother.

"Why popular, Aaron was popular and look where that got her, no offense Gabs," Taylor responded.

"None taken," Gabriella turned her attention to Troy who was sitting on a log nearby facing the water with his sketch book. She wondered what he was working on this time and if it was as pretty as his art project. He seemed pretty content in his work as he sat down not giving any of the girls who were obviously strutting their stuff his attention.

His entire demeanor reminded her of the beast from beauty and beast … after he fell for Bell and without the beastly part of course. Gabriella rolled her eyes; she needed to stop thinking about fairy tales. They didn't exist, it was all smoke and mirrors and he was full of them. Gabriella thought about the first time she kissed Aaron, it was during a fourth of July barbeque, right after her dad left. He had his hand on her cheek brushing back a strand of her hair. He'd pulled off the illusion of prince charming, like her father had, like Troy was doing.

Gabriella crossed her arms not giving a damn about Taylor and Sharpay's plans for her romantic interest. She had her own beliefs and opinions about who she'd fall in love with if she ever did. If it were ever possible. Gabriella's eyes drifted back to Troy and she found herself admiring the muscles in his back as he arms shifted movements.

"She's the captain of the cheerleading squad, she can't just date any one?" Sharpay looked over at Taylor, "Plus she is a busy woman, she needs someone who isn't going to be all wishy washy about that. She also needs some who will look good on the cover of a magazine by her side."

Gabriella let out huff as she thought about the reporters that followed her around from time to time. Mostly anytime her father introduced a new artist or if he got into trouble with the record label. Gabriella was a star once, she agreed to let her father promote her, she recorded in the studio she sang on TV, but it never brought her closer to her dad.

He'd become the man with a cell phone attached to his hand, constantly looking at his watch and telling her she was going to make it big. Gabriella didn't want to make it big, she quit, and she backed away and gave up. Her father was furious her mother was understanding and Gabriella cried in her room for days. Hollywood was not her thing, Eddie who had no musical talent loved Hollywood, and he loved the parties they hosted in the house back when it was a home. Gabriella took a deep breath, who was she now?

Taylor let out a sigh, "Fine what about Marco, he's on the swim team and I think their actually going to state?"

"Please, no one wants to date fish boy." Sharpay said raising a disgusted brow.

"Alright then who, and not your bother," Taylor said lying back in her chair.

"Ryan has a date tonight and eww." Sharpay looked around the beach. "What if he didn't go to school with us?"

"What about a college guy?" Taylor sat up and smiled. "Chad's older brother might be able to hook us up to a party."

"Oh my god you're a genius, who needs some wimpy high school football jock when they can have a hunky mature college man," Sharpay said with a squeal.

Gabriella sat up, "I'm going to go for a swim,"

"I'm texting Michael," Taylor said reaching for her phone.

"I'm making an appointment at the saloon," Sharpay said reaching for hers.

Gabriella shook her head as she kept walking. Once she was at the brink of the water where the waves met the sand she paused to look out into the water. Aaron brought her here last summer with his football buddies, there was a bonfire and lots of half-naked people. Gabriella demanded he take her home and he did, he also came right back.

Gabriella looked back down at the water, this was it. No more dating the High School football quarter back, no more being cheated on or being made to feel stupid about keeping her virginity. Then again she still had to break up with him too. There was a shadow that appeared next to her and she looked over to see Troy looking out into the water as well.

"Pretty huh?"

"I wouldn't say pretty, but yeah it looks nice," he said shielding his eyes to look out more. "Where's Aaron?"

"Aaron who," Gabriella said in a low tone.

"Ouch,"

Gabriella looked back at him. "It's over,"

"I can't imagine why?"

"He cheats." She shrugged.

"He's an idiot."

Gabriella let out a breath. "In some odd way I was comfortable with It." she said shrugging her shoulders again and kicking up some water. "I figure it was just what was supposed to happen,"

"Why?"

Gabriella looked out into the water then back at him, "He's a football quarter back, and I'm a cheerleader. It's not like I thought I'd marry him but it's just … expected I guess?"

"So the obvious answer is an open relationship?" Troy asked a bit confused.

"I'm dumping him."

"Oh," Troy nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

Gabriella looked back at the crowd Chad was looking their way. "Why don't you play volley ball?"

Troy looked back and offered a small wave. "I have things on my mind,"

"I'm sure you'll get on the team, you're really good." Gabriella said motion to Chad. "Plus I think Chad really likes you."

"You have no idea," Troy mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry," she asked looking back at him, "What did you say?"

Troy shook his head, "This beach trip is a good idea."

"Sharpay and Taylor are brainstorming my new dating life," she said turning back to where the girls were.

"So they're like your pimps?" Troy smirked and slipped his hand into the pocket of his trunks. "I don't think I'll ever understand High School."

Gabriella laughed as she gave him a playful shove. "You're awful,"

Troy kicked up some water and Gabriella jerked as she let out a little shriek. "What? Afraid of a little water?" he taunted.

"No," she splashed him and laughed as he splashed her back. Soon enough they were in a splashing war and the two of them went deeper in. The others joined and Gabriella laughed as Eddie and Zeke held up Kelsi and Sharpay for a chicken fight.

After a while the group gathered by a small fire, in sweaters and jeans to fight the chill coming from the water in the dark. And Chad leaned forward with another log for the fire that he and Troy were working on. "I got to tell you man, you're really good," Chad said opening up a bag of marshmallows. "Tryouts might not even be necessary, although with protocol and all."

"I'm not really into sports this year," Troy said glancing over at Gabriella who was talking to Taylor about her ankle bracelet.

"But your into Eddie's sister," Chad said offering him a marshmallow.

"For like the millionth time, that's not why I'm helping Eddie," Troy sat up straighter and took the bag. "His sister has nothing to do with our friendship, I'm helping him because he's a great guy and he wants to be on the team."

"I'd put him on the team no matter what, he's Gab's little bro, I have too." Chad said in low voice. "All things aside I'm in a bad spot and from where I'm sitting so are you."

Troy let out a huff and passed the bag to Zeke who was sitting closer to the fire with Sharpay. "I'm fine,"

"Gabriella isn't about dating nobodies," Chad said leaning in closer. "She's a cheerleader, and the daughter of a successful music producer, she dates a certain quality of guys."

"Is that right," Troy said sticking the marshmallow on his stick.

"Our basketball team hasn't won a game in the last four years, their talking about cutting our funding and giving it to the football team," Chad said passing his marshmallow from hand to hand.

Troy looked over at Eddie who was smiling as Kelsi whispered something in his ear, "What's it going to take for them not to cut the team?"

"Principal said he needs a championship," Chad let out a huff and shook his head. "I'm sure if we could just improve or win a game their might be hope."

Troy sat up and took a deep breath, seemed like he was falling into a hole. "What does this have to do with Gabriella?"

"I'm not an idiot. I Googled you, I knew you sounded familiar," Chad said tearing one marshmallow in half. "This one article called you hoops,"

Troy was still as Chad voice processed through the fog of his mind. "Who else knows?"

"Just me," Chad said looking down in the sand then back up at him. "You're wasting your time with design and art, someone like you was born with the game in their blood."

"I'm not just a basketball guy," Troy said slowly turning his marshmallow in the flame. "And I sure as hell don't want to be one here and unless you're getting to a point, none of this has anything to do with me or Gabriella."

"You help us win some games we'll give you the captain position and you'll have instant access to girls like her," Chad said motioning to Gabriella.

"But in the end they never are her," Troy mumbled to himself more than to Chad. He was honest when he said Gabriella was unlike any other girl he'd ever met before. Something about her was real, and just innocent and he really liked that about her.

"What's it going to take to get you on the team?"

"You know," Troy said turning to Chad, "Maybe she's not as shallow as everyone gives her credit for."

Chad huffed, "No offense, but you don't Gabriella Montez like I do."

"No offense," Troy responded with a sly grin, "But you don't know that girl at all."

Before Chad could say something else their attention was caught by someone making their way over from the distance. "Hey guys I brought the guitar," a boy with the same blond hair as Sharpay announced as he came over walking in step with another girl.

"Gabriella go first!" Taylor said settling into Chad's lap and officially ending the conversation between both boys.

"No," Gabriella looked across the flames at Troy, "I'm not really in the singing mood."

"God I wish you felt that way about singing in the shower at like 6 in the morning," Eddie said followed by an eruption of laughter.

"Why don't you sing Eddie, Ryan can do back up?" Gabriella joked as she relaxed more on her log.

"Make the new guy do it?" Sharpay said looking over at Troy.

"Oh no," Troy held up his hand. "Why do you bring a guitar if no one wants sing?" Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

Ryan strummed and then he laughed as the girl next to him answered. "No one likes to go first but after a while everyone is reaching for the guitar and it's a good time."

"I'm sorry, I don't know your names," Troy said standing up and holding out a hand.

"Martha," she answered politely.

"Ryan, I'm Sharpay's older brother," The guy said offering the guitar.

"Oh by like four minutes," Sharpay laughed as she sat up Indian style.

"Well for those of you who don't know me, my name is Troy Bolton."

"As in the Troy Bolton?" Martha sat up instantly. "Oh my god your-"

"Going to sing now," Troy said loudly cutting her off, Troy took the guitar and looked back at some of the puzzled faces around the circle. "I had a friend back in California, my dad save her dad's life on the battle field." Troy said coming back to his seat, "She's a singer, and in fact her name is Emily Osment, feel free to go buy the cd she owes me 40 bucks."

Troy laughed and so did the others, "She taught me a thing or too, mostly she said this would help me get a date. Well, so far she lied I can assure you that because almost every guy in California can play a guitar, it's really nothing special."

Gabriella laughed again and the sound of it made something inside him warm up at the sound of her voice. Troy positioned himself with the guitar his eyes on the fire for a few minutes as he remember the cords.

"Be gentle with me guys the last audience I did this for was my grandmother," Troy cautioned.

"Just play it already," Gabriella smiled as he found his pitch and then began strumming the guitar.

Troy smirked as he glanced up and smiled at her, "Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind, it was meant to be, and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, and it all makes sense to me."

Gabriella watched his fingers move as she leaned forward to listen to the sound of his voice as he sang softly.

"I know you've never loved, the crinkles by your eyes, when you smile, you've never loved, your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly."

Kelsi nudge Eddie in the rib as she pointed over to Gabriella was staring at with a smile on her face, her arms crossed she leaned forward hanging on every note.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, But if I do, It's you, Oh, it's you they add up to, I'm in love with you, And all these little things,"

When Troy finished there was cheering, sighing and he could faintly hear the swoon of one Gabriella Montez as she watched him from across the fire. Not one to let down a crowd he followed his performance with a bow and then he passed the guitar onto someone else.

"Hey I have an idea, Monday come by the auditorium, if having an audience doesn't bother you our musical could surly use you," Ryan offered.

"No problem," Troy said sitting back down keeping his eyes lock on the two brown ones staring at him from across the flame. Troy winked back at her and she instantly looked away a faint blush coming to her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

She been waiting for him already when he came up and he didn't look too surprised. Nervously Gabriella fiddled with her pencil as she stood beside Aaron's locker staring at him as he opened it and rummaged it for only god knows what. "Aaron we need to talk?"

"Can it wait?" he said a little impatiently, "I got to go talk to Billy about that house party that's happening this weekend."

"Actually it can't-"

"I gotta make sure we get first dibs on his parent's master bedroom," Aaron smiled and then without warning shoved her against the locker to place an unwanted and unwelcomed rough sloppy kiss on her lips. As soon as he pulled Gabriella instantly whipped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You're amazing babe," he said pushing himself off the locker and running off.

Gabriella let out a low grunt of disgust as she watched him disappear into the crowd and whipped her mouth for a second time. Pushing herself off the locker she made her way into the library where Taylor and the academic decathlon group were meeting, taking a seat she listened in on Harold's lecture of literary authors.

"Did you do it?" Taylor asked giving her a sideways glance.

"No, he brushed me off," Gabriella let out a sigh and opened her notebook, "He's a horrible kisser."

"You told me that before," Taylor wince in sympathy, "If you need moral support I can walk with you to our next class."

"It's alright, I have to stop by my locker anyways," Gabriella looked up at the clock and then down at her notes. At some point today she was going to break up with Aaron Thompson if it was the last thing she did.

Once the bell rang Gabriella was in the hallway making her way through the crowd. People were staring as always, whispering as always. It seemed that no matter what, people were always going to talk about her, she could be nicest person and people would hate her because they thought she was perfect.

Gabriella couldn't remember a time when her life wasn't open for the public, when her dad lived with them it had been worst, people would take pictures, they would fake being her friend to get a chance to meet her dad. According to a lot of people she lost her virginity to a guy from O-town because her father had them over at her house for a meeting, when in reality she never even got to meet them because she stood upstairs with Eddie playing Frogger the entire time.

Eddie always found the attention awesome, he liked it. Gabriella didn't, she liked doing things she liked not because of popularity but because she like cheerleading and singing. Gabriella opened her locker, and a folder piece of paper fell to the ground. Bending down she quickly picked it up and unfolded it. When she did her breath caught, it was charcoal drawing of a white rose drawn in shades of grey. The details for being such a soft image were so sharp and flawless. She examined the piece of art in awe as held a hand to her chest. No one had ever drawn her flowers before; no one had ever drawn anything for her period. Gabriella felt a smile tug at her lips, the picture was signed with a T.

"Did you?" Sharpay's voice pulled her from her smiled and she folded the piece of paper and pushed in-between the pages of her science book as if it were on fire.

"No I didn't," Gabriella said answered quickly, "Did you tell anyone?" she said looking around at people who were walking by.

"I told Ryan and Martha," Sharpay said with shrug. "Why?"

"Well then they must have told someone because I get the feeling everyone knows," Gabriella said grabbing her notebook and then shutting her locker.

"Well, I don't see what the problem is, I mean, you are going to dump him aren't you?" Sharpay asked as they began walking away from her locker.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then who cares, he's cheating scum, and you don't owe him anything," Sharpay said cutting her off. "Our new goal is getting you moved on and setting you up with someone hotter."

Gabriella bit her lip as she saw Troy coming down the hall talking to an art teacher. He seemed to be so enthralled in the conversation she was sure he didn't see her. "I don't think I want to be set up."

"Why not?" Sharpay came to a stop and so did Gabriella. Sharpay followed her eyes and then she let out a sigh. "He's got new guy written all over him, he's cute but Gabs, he'd only be using you to make the transfer from new guy, to the guy."

"What?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay with confusion.

"Honey no one enters the game a pro, we all start off as beginners and I mean yeah he's got potential and all, but I think you should have some standards?" Sharpay winced. "Dating the new kid is a bum move, you're head cheerleader and lead in the school play. Don't give him your status, let him earn his own."

"I don't think he's like that Shar," Gabriella's smile pulled a little as she looked back at him. Someone who left a sketch a beautiful flower in your locker wasn't shallow. He wasn't doing it to make a statement. It was private, just between them and she just knew he'd done it in secret because he only cared about what she thought not everyone else.

"Every guy is like that," Sharpay explained with a frown, "they see head cheerleader and automatically you're the new gotta have transformer doll every little boy wants to play with." Sharpay jerked as the bell rang. "Crap I got to get to Spanish," Sharpay gave Gabriella a small hug and then ran off down the hall.

Gabriella turned to enter the classroom only to shoulder bump into Troy. "I'm sorry," she murmured moving aside.

"Ladies first I insist," he offered.

Gabriella smiled as walked past him and into the classroom. Once they sat down Taylor was already sitting at her seat note book and pen ready. "Looks like a lecture day."

"Yikes," Gabriella got out her own notebook and placed both elbows on the desk in a slump. "Lectures before 10 am should be illegal."

"I couldn't agree more," Troy said leaning back in his seat.

The lecture began and Taylor was facing her back to them as she copied notes off the board word for word. Meanwhile Gabriella secretly wrote down a note on a sheet of paper.

_Thank you for the rose, it was beautiful._

Folding the paper she stealthily slid them across the table and towards him. Shifting her attention she went back to coping listening to the lecture. A moment later the note was placed in on her note book and Gabriella smiled as quietly opened it.

_Why did the chicken cross the road?_

Gabriella smiled looked back at him confused before writing her reply on the piece of paper and returning it.

_Why?_

She waited a moment before it was placed back on her notebook.

_To prove to the squirrels it could be done._

Gabriella stifled a laugh as she looked over at him to find him smiling back at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she automatically placed her hand on her chest to ensure she was fine. Looking back at the board she tried to act as if everything was normal between them. She tried to act as though she didn't want to glance over to see if he was staring at her, or look back to simply catch a glimpse of him.

Troy got up when the bell rang, and casually made his way out of the classroom. Only to bump into Aaron who was waiting in hall "you singing to my girl Bolton?"

"And here I was thinking you didn't even know my name," Troy smirked and walked around him.

"Hey I'm talking to you," Aaron pulled on Troy's arm and brought him back against the lockers hard.

"Aaron that's enough," Gabriella voice sounded behind him and Troy rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the locker.

"Not that I don't appreciate the effort there Gabs, but I can handle myself," Troy said holding up a gentle hand her way and attempting to walk away again.

Aaron went after him and this time Troy was tackled to the floor. Everyone around them began chanting and cheering as Gabriella looked on in horror. "Aaron don't hurt him!"

"Fucking fag, think you can take my girl." Aaron punched Troy in the stomach and Troy grunted as he continued to not fight back.

Taylor looked at Chad who was running up, "Do something, he's going to kill him!"

Chad did his best to shove his way through the people and teachers finally in view of the two he reached out and grabbed Aaron shirt, "Come on man, knock it off."

Aaron let out a laugh, "Fight back pussy."

Troy squirmed out of Aaron's gasp and as soon as his legs were free Troy's knee came up and kneed him in the gut. Aaron grunted and he leaned forward giving Troy an opportunity to ram his elbow into Aaron jaw. Chad pulled Aaron off Troy and Troy was able to get up from the floor. People were cheering him on but Troy remained still.

Gabriella instantly came to Aaron's side as he was doubled over in pain and blood sprouting from his mouth. "Aaron are you alright?"

"I think he broke my jaw," Aaron groaned in pain and as he held his face.

"You three my office now," The principal was now standing amongst the teens and people were disbursing away from the scene. "Thompson report to the nurse's office,"

Troy whipped a small amount of blood from his lip as he followed the principal along with Chad and Gabriella, leaving some of Aaron football buddies behind to get him to the nurse.

Quietly the three of them sat on the chair opposite of the principal as he tapped the desk. "What the hell just happened?"

"Sir, Aaron started it, Troy tried walking away." Gabriella worriedly looked over at Troy who now had a small bag of ice on his lip.

"I was only trying to stop the fight sir," Chad said immediately after.

"I see," The principal oversaw all three of them and then back looked back at his desk. "Miss Montez and Mr. Danforth, you can go." The principal laid his eyes on Troy. "You stay."

"But he didn't do anything?" Gabriella argued as she stood up.

Chad took her by the arm, "Let's not argue about this," Chad mumbled to her softly.

"I suggest you listen to Mr. Danforth,"

Gabriella let out a frustrated groan as she shrugged out of Chad's grasp and made her way out of the office with Chad close behind.

Troy sat up and watched as the principal stared silently at him. "I don't suppose this has anything do about a girl?"

Troy didn't respond.

"I've been meaning to have a sit down with you for a while now, however I didn't think it would happen on these terms."

Troy remained quiet.

"I know all about you, Mr. Bolton. I've been watching you since your first day. By now I'm sure you've heard about the basketball team's dilemma."

Troy looked off to the side.

"The boards going to cut funding, seems there's no point in sponsoring a team that can't fill the bleachers or win a game." The principal stood up and Troy brought the ice bag down.

"I'm-"

"No please," he said motioning to put the ice back. "We wouldn't want you to have a swollen lip now would we?"

Troy put the ice back and kept his eyes on the man in front of him as he came around the desk. "I'm not joining the team." Troy eyes met with the Principals.

"I thought you might feel that way, you really haven't shown any interest in our basketball team since you've been on campus."

"Because I'm not." Troy watched as he rubbed his hands together.

"But I have noticed that you have a flare for some of those art classes we offer, seems like a waste for someone with your talent," he said hiking his pant leg up as he sat down on the top of his desk. "But there's no reason we can't figure something out?"

"I want to get into Columbia College, Basketball isn't going to get me there," Troy said in a low voice.

"Neither is your mother income son."

Troy took a deep breath.

"How about we compromise," he said leaning down a bit to meet Troy's eyes. "You play ball for us, and I won't call you mother about this little fight or put it on your record. In fact we'll just forget the whole thing ever happened."

"I'm not interested."

The principal laughed as he looked at Troy with admiration. "You remind me of me when I was your age, stubborn and demanding."

"I don't want to be someone's basketball tool," Troy said looking the other way. "I can get into college with an art scholarship."

"Can you now?"

"I can try."

"You know Troy, college is a funny thing, and they want good students, students who don't cause trouble." The man before him folded his hands and twiddled his thumbs. "One phone call Mr. Bolton and I can flip your future upside down and make sure working at some garage is as pristine as you're ever going to get."

Troy looked down then back up at him, "So you're blackmailing me."

"Blackmailing is illegal," he said with frown, "It would be wrong of me to even think of something like that."

Troy eyes watched him carefully.

"However I can offer you guidance, I can tell you that this path your on has a consequences and one of them right now being a community service. This school has a zero fighting policy. So either you'll change your ways and join the basketball team which will supply an outlet for your aggression or you'll have to face the harshness of your actions and take the strikes against you on your records. The choice is yours."

Troy silently bit down on the inside of his cheek as he let out a long sigh, "Fine."

"Wonderful," the principal leaned back and smiled. "I give you my word that all of this is taken care of." He held out his hand for Troy to take it and Troy looked at his hand and hesitated before attempting to reach for it. "And no funny business, I want to win, if you don't, you could kiss this offer good bye."

Troy nodded his head and let out a sigh as he took his hand back.

"Now run along my little secret weapon," Troy got up from his seat and watched as the man walked around so that he was behind his desk. "I have so much to do."


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella glared at Aaron as he sat at the nurses' station with a bag of ice against his cheek. "Why did you do that?" she asked crossing her arms.

"He's trying to get into your pants,"

"No he isn't," Gabriella stood up. "He's being nice, he's just Eddie's friend."

"I seen the way you look at him," Aaron said with an annoyed tone.

"And I've seen the way you say good bye to Stacy with your tongue down her throat," Gabriella tossed her hands up and spun around so she wasn't looking at him. She couldn't handle it. She was so frustrated she might cry and she couldn't give Aaron that satisfaction.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Stacy is just a girl, she's offering it to everyone…"

"So naturally you have to get in on that?" Gabriella spun around grabbing the first thing she could grab, which was a box of gloves and chucking it at him. "You're disgusting."

Aaron held up his hand and was able to block the box. "Well if you're not giving it up, I have to go somewhere. I have needs you know?"

Gabriella let out a low grunt. "You are such a pig." Gabriella made her way to the door. "Don't call me, don't visit, don't wait for me after school, just leave me alone."

"So it's just like that huh?" Aaron said, "Suddenly I don't fit into your world anymore and I'm just expendable."

"You were never in my world, Aaron you weren't even involved past the camera's or popularity," Gabriella opened the door.

"Gabriella wait," Aaron reached out his hand and Gabriella shut the door behind her. A moment later the nurse came in. "Well Mr. Thomson, it's just a sprained muscle and a slight stomach ach," she said writing something down on her clip board. "Try to stay out of trouble."

Aaron nodded before getting off the chair and leaving the room as well.

Eddie was sitting in his art class looking at the seat next to him nervously. Troy wasn't here and word was traveling fast, Aaron had jumped him in the hallway fighting over Gabriella. Eddie leaned over to get is notebook out of his backpack when a loud noise sounded and he looked up to see Troy shaking something off his hand over the trashcan.

"Dude your alive?"

Troy sat down and nodded, "Yeah, not my proudest new guy moment," he said as he winced from a pain on his side.

"So… you and my sister are…"

"Never going too happened," Troy said pulling out his own notebook and placing it on the table. "And I'd prefer if we just didn't talk about it."

"Oh," Eddie looked down and then back up again. "She likes you, you know."

"You're talking about it," Troy whipped his lip again to ensure that the bleeding had stopped and then he put his pencil to paper.

Later that night Gabriella helped her mother put dishes away. "How's school these days?" her mother asked as she handed her another plate.

"It's high school, things are busy. I finished my application to Julliard I sent some other ones out but it seems so… pointless." Gabriella said as she looked out the kitchen window into the backyard. "Julliard is my number one." Her eyes narrowed as found that the garage next door had the light on. Thunder rolled through the sky and Gabriella got a chill that went down her spine.

"I also broke up with Aaron," she said placing another plate in the cabinet.

"Why?"

"He cheated."

Gabriella's mother held the plate still and then pulled it to her chest. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," her mother turned to face Gabriella who was still looking out the window. "You know not every man is like your father, or Aaron for that matter."

Gabriella's eyes shifted as she looked her mother in the eye. "I know that, but it doesn't make trusting them that much easier."

"You're too young to be like me so soon," her mother sighed as she put the plate on the counter and Gabriella grabbed it and began to dry it off.

"I've noticed you've been drinking less," Gabriella said as she put the dish away.

There was an awkward weight in the air between them. Guilt, disappointment, embarrassment and shame neither one of them spoke for a while.

"I'm ashamed of myself," her mother's voice was strained, "the way you guys had to see me like that," her mother turned off the water and kitchen fell into deeper silence than before. "I'm going to do better I promise." Her mother turned to leave the kitchen.

Gabriella didn't say a word; she put the last dish away and stood leaning both hands on the counter. The weight of the situation pressing on her shoulders. Could she believe that this time would be different? That this would be the one time she'd actually stop drinking? And what did that say about the love her parents once had? Was it not as consuming as she thought? Was love not what all the books were about?

How could it be?

Her mind shifted as she thought about Aaron and then Troy. There something about him she couldn't stop thinking about, the way he sparked something inside her. The conversations they had at the dance, her skin was beginning to tingle at the thought of his hands on her hips. Curiosity flooded through her as she weighed the pros and cons. After a few moments Gabriella walked to the door and opened it, making her way across her backyard despite the rain.

Troy examined all rust covered parts he might be able to save on the truck his hands feeling and shifting around inside when he couldn't see very well getting rid of rust that was hanging or piling up. When he came home that afternoon and told his mom he was on the basketball team, she was happier than she'd been in days. His grandmother was excited and had already made plans to attend every game.

Troy on the other hand was less thrilled and in an effort to get over it he decided to work on the truck. Alone, in the garage he could at least throw things around when struck with the overwhelm frustration of entrapment. His mother was down at the volunteer center passing out dinner, his grandmother was watching the wheel of fortune. Troy let out a sigh as he pushed himself out from underneath the truck.

He needed piece and quite, no Eddie, no Aaron, no Chad and especially no Gabriella. Getting up from the floor he dusted off his hands and listened to the sound of the rain hitting the roof. His hands fisted and he rested them against the truck as he bent his head down for another quick deep breath.

He reminded himself. This was expected. He couldn't expect it to not happen. His mother was happy, his grandmother was happy. This made everyone else happy. All he had to do was win. Win and be good at it. Be good at it and not fail. He had to get his head in the game. His eyes fluttered open, all he had to do was win.

The sound of sloshing footsteps echoed and his brow arched as he picked up a rag to clean his hands. The door opened and a small figure entered closing the door behind them and then leaning on it. Troy looked up and chucked the rag to the side. So much for being alone for a little while.

"What do you want?"

"You didn't show up at rehearsal," Gabriella pushed herself off the door and took a few steps forward her hair was a damp from the rain her pink t-shirt clung to her body revealing all her curves to him and they disappeared into her sweat pants that seemed to be twice her size.

"I thought it was optional."

"It was," she said crossing her arms.

"You're going to get sick," Troy said turning away from her and looking back at the truck part he was fiddling with.

"I broke up with Aaron."

"So?" Troy walked over to the front seat of the truck and reached in for his sweater. He needed to level the playing field. He tossed her the sweater.

Gabriella caught the sweater and let out a breath as she shrugged it on. "This thing between us," Gabriella paused, "I mean the other day in the art room."

"You're a girl, I'm a guy it's not math, just basic science." Troy closed the hood of the truck. "Aren't you supposed to be like really smart or something?"

Gabriella hesitated not really sure where his attitude was coming from. "Are you mad at me?"

"Do I have a reason to be?" he said turning around to face her annoyed that seeing her in his sweater made her even more attractive.

"I think I like you," she said a little confused.

Troy chuckled as he watched her walk towards him, "Well I think you're a great person, however I also think your little full of it." Troy crossed his arms. "If you came here to ask me something just do it and stop beating around the bush."

"I want you to kiss me?"

"Why would I do a thing like that?" he said giving her a once over and then leaning back on the truck.

"Why not?"

"Not exactly head cheerleader worthy am I?" he said watching her take a step forward.

"So that's what's stopping you? My position on the cheerleading squad?" she said as a smirk appeared on her lips Troy couldn't help but smile in reply.

"Call me Mr. been there, done that."

"Sounds to me like a Mr. Scaredy Cat," Now she was a matter of inches away from him.

"I'm not a rebound kind of guy," he said pushing himself off the car.

"I'm not looking for one."

"I don't sleep around either." He had to admire her determination.

"Virgin."

He knew it. Troy felt everything inside him get cold as blood drain his body and headed south. His eyes shut and he took a deep breath taking in her scent mixed with the rain, "By choice, I'm sure." 

Gabriella stood toe to toe with him their breaths were hitched and she could feel him almost panting and she was sure he could hear her heart beating on her ribcage like a wild drum. "Well, are you going to kiss me or not?"

Troy looked down into her brown eyes as she looked up into his blue. Something about her made him feel different, like those brown eyes were looking further, like they knew him. "Not."

Everything shattered in a matter of second as Gabriella backed away from him quickly within two steps she turned around. Her mouth hung open in her own humiliation as headed for the door. When suddenly she was yank by her arm and spun around into his solid chest.

"You give up to easily," he murmured as he came down to cover her lips. His kiss searing into her like a branding iron hot, hard, and aggressive. This kiss was hungry and demanding her hands instantly came up to his shoulders. Bracing herself as she fell against him, falling into him, drowning in his touch.

Troy's hands came down over her body sending shivers through her even through the fabric of his sweatshirt hung between them. His hand shifted until they were underneath it and resting on her bare hips. In her best effort to keep up Gabriella pushed herself against him, lust raging through her as she felt him brush against the table. Troy hands tighten on her hips and she felt him tug her closer then push her away.

When the kiss broke Gabriella eyes stood shut and her lips tingled. On a release of breath she didn't know she was holding her eye fluttered open. Troy was looking down at her his blue eyes smiling as he watched her own. Gabriella always imaged a moment of pure perfection; she'd always thought it would be when she graduated, maybe her wedding day, or when she got into college… never once did she think perfection would be in an old lady's garage under the glaze of a blue eyed boy she knew almost nothing about.

"You need to go home," Troy said in a low voice.

"What if I don't want too?" Gabriella smiled as her fingers clenched his shoulders.

"You don't know me," Troy said quietly, "We barely know each other."

"Does that matter?" Gabriella said with a small frown, "I mean we're kind of a special case."

"I'd give it some time before you make that decision," he said bringing his hands up over hers. "There something about me you don't know and things are about to become a lot more complicated."

"Complicated how?" she asked.

"I just can't do this right now," he said sadly, looking past her for a moment then at her. The shift in the air was filled with tension, he could feel it, she'd made the first move and now it was in his court if this was going to continue. Troy looked down at her gym shoes, going any further was something he was going to have to think about. "I can walk you back home?"

"No," she said quietly as she detached herself from him, "I can see myself out."

"Hey," he said reaching out a hand wrapping it around her waist, "I want to. Believe me, I do. Just give me a moment to figure stuff out."

Gabriella nodded solemnly and headed for the door giving him one last glance before letting herself out.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriella shut her locker and shifted slightly as she adjusting her bag strap over her shoulder.

"I hope we get a red head," Sharpay sighed as she leaned back on the locker next to hers.

Gabriella raised a brow, "and why would we need a red head?"

"So we can call her Big Red," Sharpay said matter of fact. "You know like in that movie Bring It On?"

"Wasn't Big Red the villain?" Taylor said holding her clip board against her chest. "And didn't I tell you not to watch that movie last night?"

"I caved," Sharpay made a pouty face as she continued to chew on her twizzler. "Besides I love the Elisha,"

Gabriella let out a laugh and shook her head. "Tryouts are going to be fine, I don't know about red heads but I'm sure we'll find some great girls," she said reassuringly as she moved to take a step forward bumping into a familiar solid surface.

"Careful there tender foot," Troy hands braced her on either side, keeping her balanced.

"Troy," a small smile came to her lips as she looked up into his cool blue eyes that seem to stop time.

"Hey I was wondering if we could talk ab-"

Sharpay quickly came to an unnecessary rescue, taking Gabriella's arm by surprise and pulling her closer as they began to walk away. "Thanks new guy."

"Hey," Gabriella mumbled as she turned forward to see where she was being taken.

Bringing her lips to Gabriella ear she whispered, "I thought we talked about this."

Troy arched a brow and looked back at Taylor who was took a deep breath. "Good luck with tryouts," she nodded before stepping away from him to catch up with her friends.

"Right," he said crossing his arms and taking a moment to decipher what just happened.

Gabriella was standing in the gym as she took a seat at the main table. "So, I'll see you after try outs to go over the project, and decathlon details from the chemistry section."

"Right," Taylor smiled as she looked around the room.

Gabriella let out a knowing sigh, "You can stop looking basketball tryouts are after school, Chad will be here then."

"Busted," Sharpay smiled as she took her seat next to Gabriella.

Girls started to walk in, in groups. Gabriella shifted through some of her things frantically, "Crap, I think I lost my notes for science?"

"I'll go back and check your locker," Taylor said with a smile. "I have to go get some text books out of mine anyway."

"Thanks Tay,"

"You know Gabriella; if you're ever too busy I can take care of the cheerleading squad." Stacy offered with a smile as she put her books down on the bleachers behind them.

"Not necessary, It's fine Stacy," Gabriella looked down at her schedule, "I can handle it."

"Yeah, just like you handled Aaron," the room went quiet but the whispers still rumbled loud enough to make Gabriella insides go still.

Gabriella looked over at Stacy and Sharpay stood up just as Gabriella reached a hand out instantly blocking Sharpay from taking a step closer.

"That's right, you didn't handle Aaron, and he came to me instead," Stacy smiled as she held a red painted nail to her lips as girls around her let out a giggle.

"If you have something you want to say, why don't you just say it?" Gabriella made her way around the table until they were face to face aware that Sharpay and Taylor were following close behind.

"I believe I Already did," Stacy smirked.

"Well you know what they say one woman's trash is another woman's treasure," Sharpay mumbled from behind Gabriella.

"And lord knows your trashy enough to dig threw a couple of dumpsters," Taylor added staring at Stacey.

"You guys I can handle this, stay out of it," Gabriella said annoyed with the constant interruption of her friends, even if they meant well she had to make her own choices. Stand up for herself. Chose her own dates and fight her own battles.

"Right, I forget like mother like daughter. Wow, do you guys think this little town sells enough booze?" Stacy asked the group over her shoulder. The girls behind her gasped and flutter with giggles or cat calls.

Gabriella felt the heat stinging her face as she watched Stacy's smile pull from ear to ear. She felt the embarrassment cold in her veins as it began to tingle with rage.

"Let's not forget about your brother either, he's only getting on the basketball team because your friends have to let join. You know, since he's so pathetic and you little brother."

"Leave Eddie alone," Gabriella said puncturing her own skin with her nails as her fist tightened.

"Aww, what's the matter poor little rich girl can't handle the truth, let's face it virgins are always all talk and no action, what did Aaron see in you anyway?"

At the sound of more giggles Gabriella began to see white as lurched forward blindly attacking Stacy with all her might. Taylor and Sharpay latched on to her and began pulling her back but all the rage inside Gabriella came out in full force and even when Stacy got a hold of her hair, Gabriella kept punching scratching and kicking.

Meanwhile Troy quietly worked in the art room on his project filling in the blank portion of the canvas with a figure standing in a red dress holding a white rose, he was concentrated that he didn't even hear the door open.

"Troy?"

He froze at the sound of Chad's voice. "What do want Chad? I already told you I'd be on the stupid team," he said turning around and reaching for a small sponge to soften his edges.

"So the tryouts are today, needless to say you're in but I think we should let you try out for show?" He said with a small smile. "It's for the best."

The room was quiet as Chad looked around. Troy let out a sigh and put his charcoal pieces down. "You know I'm still going to paint maybe even sing in that musical."

Chad nodded nervously. "That's cool, Zeke bakes you know, Jason also works on the stage stuff. You know around here if you haven't notice people do more than one thing."

"Yeah well my old school started out like that, until we kept winning games and then nothing else seemed to matter."

"It's your life, honestly, you can do what you want," Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, like I wanted nothing to do with basketball," Troy said with a small laugh, "You don't get it, this was my shot to be a different kind of guy, the kind my father wanted me to be."

"From where I'm standing you are different, you seem like a cool guy."

"Not that cool I suppose," Troy said with annoyance. "Got brushed off today by Gabriella and her friends."

"It's a cheerleading thing bro don't sweat it," Chad took a seat on one of the stools beside him. "I'm standing behind you all the way; I know lots of others who are,"

"The principal said if we lose I won't be getting into college."

"Whoa, can he do that?" Chad sat up right.

"Winning makes people crazy, at my old school I pulled the fire alarm on a dare and even though I was caught I got let off the hook with nothing but congratulations on the team championship." Troy shrugged, "it's all just a big reason of why I'm tired of the bullshit. I just want to be like everyone else you know."

"Yeah but you're not," Chad placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're not like anyone I've ever met, and Gabriella likes you."

"Yeah but apparently I have to play basketball to get her approval," Was that what had her running over to him in the middle of the night through the rain, the fact that he'd soon be in the in crowd.

"No, you're just not afraid to be who you are and that's how you got her attention," Chad chuckled. "You were right the other night at the beach, I was being a douche. I've known Gabriella for years and while she does have a bit of polished life style she is down to earth."

"You're actually a good guy," Troy said owning up to his misjudgment about Chad.

"A good guy who really wants to see the look on Aaron's face when we beat the knights," Chad said waving a fist. "I can't stand that guy."

"You know I can help out with game plays if you like?"

"That's the other reason I came to talk to you, I want you on as co caption, I figure that will put you in charge and still leave you some time for your other activities." Chad said looking at the canvas. "Cool drawing."

"Thanks," Troy felt the relief of tension in the air.

"I got to go meet up with Taylor in study hall, but I'll see you later ball in hand and head in the game."

"You got it," Troy said on a small chuckle as Chad's hair bounced as he ran out the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriella pulled her jeep into the driveway and put it in park, the principal sent her home. Stacy got to stay, no telling what kind of lies she'd spread by tomorrow. Sharpay and Taylor reassured her that they would monitor the whispers and try their best to keep them under control. Gabriella let out a sigh as she let her head rest against the steering wheel. Great just what her life needed. More people trying to control it.

Looking up again she noticed the black car parked in the driveway next to her jeep. She didn't think twice, assuming her mother had a life of her own and didn't expect her home until later anyway. Who knew what she was about to walk in on. She could only hope it wasn't happening in the living room.

Sluggishly she coached her body out of the car, she wasn't bang up badly just sore and tender. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail from being pulled, her head ached her arms felt sore and her knuckles were swollen. At least according to Taylor and Sharpay she'd won the fight hands down.

Gabriella couldn't remember anything about the fight, she only came too when she was sitting on top of Stacy and the coach blew his whistle. The next thing she knew he was pulling her off of Stacy for good and she was being taken to the principal's office.

Wincing she began her way up the walk to her home, one key in the door and she was inside placing her keys in the jar on the table. "Mom I'm home," Gabriella walked into the living room and froze. She hadn't known what she'd be expecting to find, who her mother would be entertaining, however the last person she expected to see in front of her and she felt everything in her body just skip. "Daddy?"

He was older his hair was longer and his suit was pressed, the familiar smell of cigar and aspen scent filled the room and took over. Gabriella bag fell to the ground and her father got up from the couch. "What in the world-" he was cut off as Gabriella tossed herself at him her arms wrapping around him and gripping him tight. All pain in her muscles gone, all the anger fled her heart.

"Gabriella?" Her mother voice sounded behind her and she turned around to see her mother coming into the room a mug in each hand. "What happened to you?" she said putting them down and making her way over. Her uniform had some blood on it from her lip and her face was scratched. "Did you get into a fight?" she said as she turned Gabriella to face her as she looked at Gabriella's features, "What happened?"

"They sent me home early," Gabriella said looking at her mother than her father. "What's going on?"

"I needed to talk something out with your mother," her father answered.

"Why don't we go upstairs and get you clean up first?" her mother said looking up at him with concern.

"Are you coming back home?" Gabriella said pulling away from her mother and turning to her father.

"We can talk about this after you've cleaned up," he said tucking his hands in his pocket.

Gabriella turned to her mother who was offering her a hand, that when her eyes fell to the table and the paper work resting next to the mugs of coffee. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Gabriella, honey your mother and I are getting a divorce."

Gabriella felt the blood in her body drop and all the hope inside her turned into a cold sweat.

"Luis!" her mother's voice called out sharply.

"What like, she isn't old enough to put two and two together, we've been separated for year."

"So you're just going leave again?" Gabriella said blankly staring at the papers.

"This can wait until she's had some time," Her mother took Gabriella's hand.

"Nonsense, we might as well just get out there Maria." Luis looked down at Gabriella with his best smile, "The truth is I want to invite you and your brother to come live with me in New York."

Gabriella turned to face him. "What about mom?"

"She'll be fine, besides there are better schools and colleges where I am. I'm sure you be fine."

Gabriella mouth fell open a little, "Well, I'm not going to leave her behind like you did."

"Now wait a god damn, minute Gabriella-"

"That's enough." Gabriella's mother pulled Gabriella close to her. "We need to talk about this before you get any kind of right to talk to our children about it."

Gabriella followed her mother out of the room as her vision blurred with tears.

Eddie walked next to Kelsi as they made their way down the street. His palms were sweaty, his heart beat pounding. "Do you really think your sister stabbed Stacy with a pen?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "Sharpay says it was just a normal cat fight."

"Your sister is so awesome."

"Yeah, I guess she is?" Eddie said shrugging his shoulders and biting his lips as he looked down at Kelsi hand. Could he grab it? Would she be grossed out by his clammy hands? Does walking a girl home count as a date? Was he supposed to kiss her when they got to her house? Should he kiss her now? Eddie was quiet for a moment as he asked himself all these questions.

"I love walking home in the fall, it's always so pretty," she said with a smile as she moved a little closer to him.

"Yeah, the fall is … it's when everything dies?" Eddie arched his brows as he inwardly kicked himself.

"Yeah, it is, it's like everything is given a second chance."

Eddie nodded and rubbed his fingers together once again taking a glance down at her hand hanging there by her side winking up at him. "Are you excited about how you did at tryouts today?" she asked looking over at him.

Eddie eyes snapped up and he smiled nervously. "Yeah I mean they're going to put the list up tomorrow but I'm confident that I made the cut."

"I think that's kind of sexy," she said bumping his shoulder. "You being a basketball star now,"

"I don't know about that?" Eddie said looking down at his hands. Eddie glance at her hand again and then jerked when her hand reached out and took his in hers. "How do you feel about girls who make the first move?"

Eddie looked down at the hands. "I love them."

She giggled they approached her house and they came to a stop.

"How about guys who make the second move?"

"They drive me wild," she said looking up into his eyes.

Eddie leaned in and slowly tilted his to the right as he came down to her lips, it seemed like it took forever just getting there and he was finally rewarded with the plump softness of her lips against his.

It was six o'clock when Eddie came home, the door closed behind him and he was greeting with yelling coming from the kitchen. Eddie arched his brow and looked over at Gabriella who was sitting on the stair case with tears. "Dad's here?"

Gabriella nodded. "Their getting a divorce," she said in a low tone.

"Wow," Eddie's eyebrows shot up and he pulled off his back pack and set it off to the side. "Are you alright?" he asked lifting a hand to the scratch on her cheek.

"Yeah I'm good," she nodded looking up at him with worried eyes. "He's getting remarried."

Eddie let out a long breath and then turned to fall onto the step besides her. "It's really over than isn't?"

"He wants us to go with him?"

"What about mom?" Eddie said looking over at Gabriella.

"He says he'll pay for rehab," Gabriella leaned her head on Eddie's shoulder.

"Mom getting better though, Gabs, we can't leave, and I'm just fitting in here."

"I know," she said wiping her face. "This is our home they can't make us leave."

Eddie flinched as a dish broke in the kitchen followed by louder yelling. "God, I hope they don't break all plates, I actually like our dishes," he said wrapping an arm around Gabriella. "Just like old times huh?"

"Do you think his new wife is anything like mom?"

Eddie shook his head and they both jumped at the sound of something else breaking. "Let go upstairs, I'll let you sleep in my room."

Gabriella nodded and they both went up the stairs like when they were younger and would gather together under a tent of chairs and covers to hide from the yelling and shattering glass.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella grabbed her books from her locker, she'd been out of school for two days, and her perfect attendance was officially ruined. Closing her locker she felt someone shove her as they walked by. At first the action took her by surprise because no one ever shoved her. She was Gabriella Montez. People walked around her. Not through her.

Even though her East High t-shirt and jean skirt clung to body in all the right places no one was turning heads, nodding in approval or even staring at her chest. The whole thing made her feel as if she was suddenly horrendous, out casted and shunned. Gabriella was about to turn away and start down the hall when she got of glimpse of her past walking right before her eyes.

Aaron's arm hung loosely around Stacy as they smiled and waved at people with their bright smiles. Crocodile smiles if she ever saw them, Gabriella felt disgust swarm inside her as Stacy leaned up to give Aaron a French kiss in the hall and Aaron's hands took a firm hold of her ass, giving it a good squeeze for everyone to see.

Gabriella looked away and just as she did she saw Sharpay coming her way with a very bad expression on her face. "Why didn't you answer my call this morning?" Gabriella said shrugging her back pack higher. "At least warn me that I've become bottom of the food chain."

"Because we needed to talk face to face," Sharpay's voice was full of worry as she watched Gabriella, "This is really hard for me to say so I'm going to just say it-"

"Say what?" Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Gabriella, the other girls voted you out?"

Gabriella was silent as she looked back at Sharpay.

"Gabriella I plead your case as best I could but Stacy talked most of them into it. She said your personal issues were getting in the way of you doing your job, that you didn't respect the bonds of sister hood if you were so quick to fight one." Sharpay bit her lip and the hall way emptied as they stood there silently.

"Sibling fight all the time," Gabriella said with an exasperated motion.

"I know but Gabriella I was out voted."

"Your Co-Captain, doesn't your vote count like forty times!" Gabriella said with exasperated voice.

"I tired Gabs."

Shaking her head Gabriella walked past her and Sharpay let out a sigh as she turned to follow. "Gabriella we can fix this."

"It's whatever Shar," Gabriella waved her off stopping her from following as she stormed away stopping in mid hallway when she came into the sight of boys gathering outside the gym doors busting into shouts and fits as they read off the bulletin board. "ALRIGHT!" Eddie emerged from the group, "Gabs I made the team, I made the team!"

Gabriella sniffled back and blinked. "Wonderful, that's great," she forced a small smiled as she held out her arms for him.

"This is awesome, now you're going to be cheering for me," he said giving her a big hug.

"Yup," Gabriella said with a smile. "Looking forward to the big game, Go wildcats." she cheered mildly with a fist pump.

"We have to talk to mom and dad we can't leave," Eddie said turning around as Chad and Zeke horse played in the hallway. "Go wildcats!" he cheered as he ran to slap hands with Chad.

Gabriella nodded as she let out a breath, right about now moving far away was looking better and better especially if she got into Juilliard then none of this would matter. She could live in New York maybe slowly get to know her father or just avoid him all together. She didn't know yet, she had to rethink every part of her plan. Turning around she bumped into Troy.

"Troy."

"That's my name," he said quietly, eyeing her carefully.

"I have to go, Ryan is waiting for me."

"Not so fast," Troy gently reached for her arm, "Gabriella we need to talk?"

"Well, I can't right now," she said turning away from him.

"You can't just keep avoiding me," Troy said following her as she made her way to the auditorium. "Slowdown will you," he said running to keep up.

"Troy let's do this another time, I have other things on my plate right now and I'm sorry but you're not exactly a priority," she said holding out her hand, practically pleading for him to just go away. Everything was just too much to handle. Turning away she left him in the hall and walked to the auditorium.

"Finally thank god you're here," Ryan said as he walked forward. "And you," he jumped as Troy immerged from behind her.

"Troy?" Gabriella spun around and he shrugged his shoulder.

"I believe I was invited."

Gabriella shook her heard slightly as she continued to walk through aisle to get to the stage.

Ryan jumped up and down before waving them both on stage. "Alright let's get started, Troy you can sit by me," he said with a smile and a skip.

Troy arched his brow as he looked at the stage and took everything in. "What the hell am I doing?" he murmured to himself before making his way down to where Ryan was.

Gabriella dumped her back pack to the ground. People were moving around everywhere Martha with wardrobe and a few other students off to the side practicing a dance routine. It was as if they literally stepped out of the school and into a circus of performers.

"Alright I want to try something," Ryan said sitting next to Kelsi. "Let begin shall we,"

Kelsi nodded and looked at Gabriella. "Ready?"

"Ready," Gabriella said with a smile as she looked out into the almost empty auditorium.

The music started and Ryan smiled over at Troy, "I'll go first and then we'll bring you in after a few goes. Just so you can see how it's done."

Taking a deep breath Troy looked up at Gabriella and nodded.

The music started on Ryan's cue.

_**I got a lot of things**_

_**I have to do**_

_**All this distractions**_

_**Our future coming soon**_

Ryan looked up and Troy and smiled a tight smile as he nodded. His pitch was perfect like the many times before.

_**We're being pulled**_

Gabriella started in a small voice barely normal but heard.

_**A hundred different directions**_

Kelsi grimaced and Ryan closed his eyes as he adjusted his vocals. He tried to be louder, possibly deeper.

_**But whatever happens**_

_**I know I got you**_

At the same time both of them came close to hitting the same note. The music picked up a bit and Troy bit his lip as Ryan stood up. The pitch was off she was trying to raise to his pitch and he was trying too hard to drop down to her range.

_**You're on my mind  
You're in my heart**_

Gabriella joined him and they both started walking to each other.

_**It doesn't matter where we are**_

Ryan came to a standstill as he braced his voice.

_**We'll be alright  
Even if we're**_

Ryan and Gabriella both came to a single note.

_**Miles apart**_

Having had enough Troy climbed onto the stage and tapped Ryan on shoulder and nodded as Ryan took a step back. The music continued.

"He doesn't know the song?" Gabriella said looking at Kelsi.

"I'll manage," Troy murmured as he glanced around at everyone watching. "Just keep going," Troy said off handedly as he shrugged his shoulders. Gabriella crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Kelsi hand strummed through the keys in one sharp flutter and Troy took a step forward.

**All I wanna do  
Is be with you**

**Be with you  
There's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you**

Gabriella arms uncrossed and as she looked at him startled, frozen like a deer in the headlights until she saw Ryan waving his arms about. "Sing Gabs, sing with him!"

People stopped moving at this point all eyes were on them and Gabriella felt the heat and energy coursing through her as she gathered herself quickly.

_**No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart**_

_****_Gabriella took a step back from his approaching stance._**  
You know it's true  
**_

Her voice jumped in with his in a perfect pitch.

_**I just wanna be with you  
Hey….**_

Her voice became relaxed as she lingered._**  
Be with you….  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah…**_

Troy stuck his hands in his pocket as he sang to her with a smirk on his face.  
_**You know how life can be  
It changes overnight  
It's sunny then raining  
But it's alright**_

Gabriella twirled and came to a stop as she came face to face with him and turning towards the audience._**  
A friend like you  
Always makes it easy  
I know that you get me  
Every time**_

Ryan jumped in his seat. "Give it to me big guys go big."

Troy and Gabriella faced each other and the music picked up with every word pushing them to outdo the other.

_**Through every up  
Through every down  
You know I'll always be around**_

Troy took a step forward getting closer to Gabriella than he'd been in the garage and she back away from him but their voice bellowed out through the entire auditorium.

_**Through anything  
You can count on me**_

_**All I wanna do  
Is be with you  
Be with you  
There's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you**_

_**No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you**_

_**I just wanna be with you**_

The room went up in roaring applause and Gabriella and Troy's eyes didn't drop from each other. "How am I doing on that priority list now?" his breath was harsh as the excitement rattle them both.

"This is theater people, this is what magic is!" Ryan voice echoed behind them.

Gabriella had nothing to say and for the fourth time since this boy walked into her life she felt his every being inside her and she throbbed with the starving need of his attention and approval. It wasn't until Kelsi came running between them speaking a mile a minute that she even noticed other people in room since she began to sing.

"I have a piano at home and we can rehearse anytime you need to after school, before school, during lunch or free periods."

Gabriella felt her head spinning as she took the papers from Kelsi hands the entire time his eyes were on her, he wouldn't look away and the blue of his eyes were burning into her skin. Chills ran down her spine and she turned from him looking nervously away pushing her hair back and making her way away from the stage.

She didn't need one more reason to stay in this town, leaving her family was going to kill her but now the thought of leaving him rattled her.


	15. Chapter 15

Walking up his driveway slowly he took a moment to reflect on what he was going to tell his mother about the musical. He hadn't really shown interest in anything like this before, art was one thing but singing? Another useless hobby. Troy looked at the door and momentarily wondered if there was something wrong with him. Something that made him want to sing dance and draw rather than bounce a basketball and wear a varsity jacket.

When he finally let himself in he made his way to the kitchen and came to stop when he saw his grandmother in the kitchen drinking tea rather than his mother. "Hi Grandma?"

"Hey, how was school?"

"Same old, same old," he hesitated, not really sure where to start. "Where's mom?"

"She's over at the hospital, she called me and asked me to get a start on dinner, said she was going to be late," his grandmother said stirring her tea.

Troy smiled and looked around the clean kitchen. "So..."

"What do I look like? I'm old not Rachel Ray order a pizza," she said getting up from the table.

Troy tossed his head back as he laughed at his grandmother's reaction, "Yes Grandma, is there anything you would like on it?"

"Get the soft crust not that thin crap, hurts my gums," she picked up her tea and began walking to the other room. "Let's play that game contraption of yours I'm only on level five back at the house."

Troy chuckled as he picked up the house phone and dialed the number on from a menu left on the fridge. "You're on Grandma."

Not every kid can say they can go a few rounds of call of duty with their grandma, but then again Troy's grandmother was no ordinary grandmother. Troy remembered when she use to visit them when they lived in California when she would talk about her house falling apart, the kids next store bringing her leftovers. A smile slowly crept onto his face as he began shooting, she tried to set him up with the girl next door once.

"I'm so kicking your ass," his grandmother said with smile.

"Grandma, you know that girl that lives next door?"

"The daughter,"

"Yeah, she's going through a lot right now, I mean I heard a rumor going on around school that she stabbed someone with a pair of scissors. I know it isn't true but,"

"Her father's back in town, I can tell by all the yelling and breaking glass."

"Breaking glass?" Troy looked over at his Grandma, "Do you think something's wrong."

"No, that's just the way some people communicate like me and your grandfather I needed scotch he needed brandy after a glass each our lovemaking was like an eclectic fence."

"Too much information grandma," Troy said with a smile. Troy looked over at the doorway and froze.

"Mom," Troy murmured in surprise, "Grandma the jig is up," he said leaning closure to his grandmother whole looking up at his mother who was looking at the pizza box with disappointment.

"I asked you to make spaghetti."

"It's Italian it's in the same family."

"Betty, I really just needed some help with a simple dinner."

"And I did, the boy is fed and we had a heart to heart," Grandma stood up and smiled. "Lucile, the boy's fine, he's a teenager at his age Jack would eat a pack of M&M's and be fine for dinner."

"I'm too tired," she said with a chuckle as she put her purse down. "Troy, I'm sorry honey but I'm just going to go to bed."

"That's alright mom, I'll walk you home grandma," Troy said ending their game.

"Night Troy," His mother began to walk up the stairs and Troy began to walk his grandmother out the door.

When his grandmother was inside, safe and warm he went out through the back with a trash bag. The backyard was quiet and he looked around the yard at the flowers his grandmother planted along the back of the house. In the night everything looked different. Then he heard a sniffle and he stilled listening again for sound and catching it from behind him. Making his hand into a fist Troy spun around only to come face to face with nothing. He relaxed and rubbed the back of his neck then from the corner of his eyes he caught something pink and looked over into the next yard where Gabriella was sitting on a lawn chair under a pink blanket.

Once the trash was disposed of Troy jumped the fence and into the yard next door and over to where she was sitting. "Hey,"

"Hey," she said looking up at him, her eyes were puffy, her face damp. Troy took a deep breath and looked down at the magazine disregarded on the floor and picked it up. The cover was written on a picture of a young woman with an older man, only the younger woman had a pair of devil horns and a mustache. Examining it more he found a boxed picture to the side of Gabriella and Eddie. That when he read the headline.

_Music producer, Luis Montez trades in his family for the glitter and frame. Details inside about his children and wife taking the news._

"I see," he said holding up the magazine. "You lied to me."

Gabriella arched her brow and looked at him with confusion. "No, I didn't."

"No you did," he said matter of fact, "you told me you couldn't draw and these devil horns are pure perfection."

Letting out a short laugh she looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Funny," she said looking back down at her hands. "You know there is no one I hate more than reporters."

"Not hard to see why," he said slowly coming to sit next to her in the chair beside her. "Is any of this true?"

"Me getting into fights at school, Eddie being socially awkward, mom's drinking and my dad's divorcing my mom for someone who is practically three years older than me." Gabriella said looking up at him with a raised brow. "The stuff about the money isn't true, my mom doesn't want anything from my dad, the crap about me and Eddie getting shipped out to New York to live with my dad. Might be true. I mean it was originally part of my big escape plan but now I don't know. It's tainted. If that make sense?"

"What was your escape plan?" He asked looking down at the picture of her and Eddie.

"I wanted to go to Julliard. Just bury myself in dance and song, ever since I was a little girl I've wanted nothing more than to be a ballerina," Gabriella chuckled. "I wanted to go to get more attached to my dad, maybe remind him of what he was missing out on, get him to come home or at least notice me but now…"

Troy nodded and looked out into the yard tossing the magazine as far as he could. "That sucks."

Gabriella giggled as she watched the magazine fly and she leaned back in her chair. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Not a problem, I get it. That's a lot on some one's mind."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Is there anything you might be bad at?"

Troy turned too looked back at her with an inquisitive look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're perfect? Maybe too perfect," Gabriella said with a shrug, "You dance, sing, draw, you're a nice a guy, your funny, good looking, easy to talk to, good with cars, great at kissing." Gabriella blushed a little and Troy couldn't help but look down at her lips in memory.

As if an instant reminder his smile dimmed a bit and he leaned back in his own chair. "I also play basketball."

"All guys play some kind of sport," Gabriella said watching him as he looked up into the sky. "That's not surprising."

"Yeah well, I play basketball really, really well," he said not breaking his glaze with the stars. "In my other school it was the only thing I did, it was my thing."

"I find that hard to believe, you don't seem like the kind of person who has a thing," Gabriella said looking up at the stars as well.

Troy adjusted his arm behind his head for comfort, "When my dad was alive he loved basketball, when he wasn't away he volunteered as coach at my school, it was something we did, it was how we bonded."

"So what? Now that your dad's gone you don't want to do it anymore?"

"No, it's not that," Troy looked over at her caught up in the sight of her for a moment before looking away. "It's just back then I didn't really care about the things I do now. I was fine with being Troy the basketball boy."

"What happened?"

Troy shrugged, "The amount pressure and the stress happened, not knowing who my friends are, who likes me for me who's just there to make a name for herself. After a while I wasn't me anymore I was just the basketball guy." Troy let out a sigh, "When your 16 it's a lot, I mean I'm 18 years old and I think it's a lot now."

"I know what you mean," Gabriella said rubbing her bottom lip with her index finger. "Taylor and Sharpay have always been my real friends from the beginning, we met in daycare, before my dad made it big, before being a cheerleader, class president, Scholastic Decathlon co-captain and yearbook editor." Gabriella looked down into the yard. "In fact, they seem to be my only friends since I got kicked off the squad."

"Cheerleaders are evil." Troy murmured, "In my past experience they have been nothing but gold-digging, popularity seeking whores who want to be impregnated by a man on his way to the top."

"Nice to know you're not bitter," Gabriella said with a huff.

"Winning changes people. Just the idea of what I can do and what it means for the school. It just creates problems. Like being blackmailed onto the team by your principal."

"He can't do that," Gabriella said looking over at Troy.

"He can. If I don't win. I don't go to college."

"I don't understand how he could do that to you."

"Because he's right," Troy said with a huff, "I can't find another way to get the money, art scholarships are hard to come by, and with my history I'd be a joke. Playing basketball is the only way I'm going to get the money I need and the right kind of attention from some really good schools." Troy turned to look at her. "Plus my mom and Grandma have already arranged their schedules to never miss a game."

"Troy, that's a lot a pressure."

Troy smiled and gave her a wink; "I'll be fine," Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Hard parts over, I've got good friends, Eddie, Chad, Zeke, I mean what more do I need?"

"Are we friends,"

"Are we? I mean, will you have a problem with being my friend since I am a basketball star now?" Troy said leaning forward to look at her better.

Gabriella let out a giggle and looked away for a moment before looking back at him "Like your position on basketball team is going to stop me?" Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

Troy got up from his chair and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Well I better get going, it's late, and I don't want mom to freak," he said with a shrug. "Are you going to be alright?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

Troy took a deep breath and looked down at her, "You know that I'm here if you ever want to talk. I get the feeling we understand each other more than you think."

"I know," she said with a smile, "I think that's why you're so easy to talk to."

Troy leaned down and removed his hands from his pockets. "Good because whether you live here or in New York I'd really like to keep you in my life," he said looking into her eyes.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she looked back into his blue eyes. "I'd like that too."

Troy smiled and brought and warm palm against her cheek, he felt her lightly press into it and then as he softly brushed her skin with his thumb he leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted for a moment but for them it felt as if time stopped.

Gabriella felt the warmth fade as he pulled away and got up. "Night,"

"Night," Gabriella smiled as she bit her lower lip and watched him leave from the yard the same way he entered.

"Is that Aaron?" a voice from behind her sounded and Gabriella jerked in the direction of her father.

"No," she said with a small frown "His name is Troy,"

"Eddie's friend?" He came over and sat down in the chair where Troy was.

"Yeah," Gabriella said looking down and playing with the seam of her pink blanket.

"He seems like a nice guy." He said looking out into the yard at the magazine. "Does he play any sports?"

"Basketball," she said in a low voice as she followed his glaze.

"Fine sport, are you guys dating?" Things were quiet for a moment and then Gabriella stood up.

"I'm going to my room."

"Gabs, I know things are different, but I really do care for you guys and I want you guys to come live with me," he said getting up as well.

"I'm not so sure about anything anymore. Right now everything is on hold until I get word back from Julliard," Gabriella said looking back at him. "However, I don't want to hold you back so you might as well leave and marry your new pride and joy, because whatever this is or use to be. I'm over it."

"Gabriella I'm your father and I know what's best for you and your mother is going through a rough time right now," he pleaded.

"That's right and I'm not about to leave her just yet unless I have too," Gabriella continued to walk away from him.

"Gabriella, don't walk away from me."

"You taught me how," she called back as she disappeared into the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriella sat in her room quietly reading her book, the house was silent as the sunlight poured in through her window and she turned the page. The weight on the bed shifted and Gabriella stilled as she waited for the visitor speak. Only they didn't and for whatever reason Gabriella wasn't afraid.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, a hand larger than her own gently caressing her skin and sending thrills of want through her. A smile growing on her lips, Gabriella looked over her shoulder coming face to face with blue eyes. His smile caught on her own lips and her book was discarded as it slid to the floor, turning fully she was in a better position for his kiss.

His lips crashing down on hers hard, his hands shifting on her body her tang top coming up her stomach as he touched her skin with his scorching hot hands. She could feel heat pooling between her legs, could feel his kisses as they traveled down to her neck. "Oh Troy," she whispered her hands latching onto his shoulders needing to hold onto him in fear she might explode.

"Gabriella?"

The sound was distant and Gabriella's body fell against the pillows as Troy kisses lingered on her neck.

"Gabriella? We know you're in there," there was a banging noise and Gabriella pushed it from her mind feeling the muscles on his arms flex as he held his masculine body above her.

"Gabriella wake up," the banging had merged into a shaking sensation and all she could see was his smile as he faded from her mind his blue eyes a memory as green eyes came into view.

"I swear if you're not off this bed in four minutes I'll burn it with you in it," Sharpay said as she sat at the foot of it. "Did you forget about the party tonight?"

Taylor who was sitting at her desk on the opposite end of the room was flipping through a stack of magazines she found on the desk. "Did you buy every single one in the coffee shop?"

Gabriella frowned as she pulled the pillow over her head wanting to return to her dream world where Troy was waiting for her. "It's only noon." It'd been a week since Troy and her had talked in the back yard and ever since then she couldn't get these dreams out of her head. These thoughts of him touching her and kissing her of looking into those blue eyes. She was even wondering off during class on occasion having day dreams about her blue eyed friend who might be more than a friend or just a friend and it was driving her nuts!

"Yeah and we have to get our hair and nails done, seriously what were you thinking," Sharpay said getting up from the bed. "Come on, get your clothes on let's go."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and she crawled out of bed.

"By the way this came for you it's from Julliard," Taylor said with a smile.

Gabriella lurched forward and plucked it from Taylor's hands. "Oh my god, I sent out the application early admission like 4 weeks ago!"

"Well open it," Sharpay said putting her purse down on the bed.

Gabriella fumbled with the envelope flap before giving up and tearing it open on the sides her body frazzled with nerves as she quickly opened the letter.

Taylor and Sharpay watched Gabriella expression as her eyes darted through the letter. "What does it say, will I have someone to visit in New York or what?" Sharpay said as Taylor got up from her chair.

"I got in on a full ride," Gabriella screamed and then the girls screamed and in the middle of the celebration her mother came into the room panicked.

"What's going on?" she said wild eyed looking around room.

"I got in I got in and it's a full scholarship Mom, I got into Julliard." Gabriella squealed and her mother leaped forward to hug her everyone jumping up and down in a circle.

Eddie was next store in the garage with Troy and Chad all three of them looking down into the truck.

"We're doing what now?" Eddie asked looking at all the car parts and then up at the two older boys.

"Giving it a tune up," Troy responded as he looked over at Chad. "So what kind of party is this again?"

"The college kind, my older brother invited me, asked me to bring some friends," Chad said reaching over and getting Troy a funnel.

"You said you'd teach me to drive?" Eddie said interrupting Troy and Chad.

"Eddie, I am going to teach you how to drive but you need to learn the basics before you get to the expert stuff, trust me you'll thank me one day," Troy said handing him a rag.

"So are you in or out?" Chad said referring to they're last conversation.

"In," Troy nodded before looking away from Chad and back at Eddie. "Hey where are you taking Kelsi tonight?" Troy said reaching over and unscrewing a top.

"To a movie then pizza."

"Yikes," Chad winced and Troy let out a sigh.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Troy said giving him a soft smack in the back of his head.

Eddie looked from Troy to Chad. "What's wrong with pizza and movie?"

Troy tossed his own towel off to the side, "Nothing if you've been going out for a while. Everything if it's a first date. Movies aren't personal."

"Their normally save for later in the relationship," Chad said sitting on a box, "You know like when you both know stuff about each other."

"Kelsi and I know stuff about each other?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "No. you don't. Taylor and I, we've been dating for a three years, sometimes I take her to a movie she wants to see and it helps me avoid the whole talking and having to make an effort."

"Oh wow," Troy said raising a brow and glancing at Chad, "Avoiding to make an effort?" he said jokingly. Troy turned back to Eddie, "Look, you might think dinner and a movie is awesome but, it really doesn't give you time to know to get to know her."

Eddie looked at both boys, "So then what do I do?"

"That's up to you Eddie, take her someplace special, somewhere you go to relax."

Chad nodded and then looked over at Troy, "So you're coming tonight?"

"Yes, I believe I am," Troy said going back to work on his truck.

Gabriella stood in a room surrounded by college students and High school seniors. Her friends were enjoying themselves; then again they both had dates. Gabriella looked around the room at everyone lost in their own lives as the music throbbed through the room. Had she enjoyed parties before? When things were happier, did she ever do something really fun for herself or was she really always planning her next move to stay busy and avoid moment like this.

Gabriella looked down at her red plastic cup and then lifted it to her lips for a sip. The cool liquid burned her throat on the way down but rippled through her body. Closing her eyes she listened to the music and the thoughts of Troy came back to her, his hands on her hips, then her thighs pushing up her skirt. Gabriella felt a blush on her cheek as she opened her eyes. "This is so stupid," she whispered deciding that her beer was no longer the best idea.

Minding his own in the kitchen Troy continued watching people as they traveled in and out of the kitchen. Until one caught his eye. He saw her coming in from the living room as four people did a party train leading out of the kitchen. "Some party huh?"

Gabriella jerked in what seemed to be surprise at the sound of his voice. "Yeah," she said with a small shrug. "It's really something," Gabriella looked at her cup and then decided to chug it.

"Whoa, there cowgirl," Troy said with a smirk. "Is this part of those infamous daddy issues?"

Gabriella's eyes looked up at him as she placed the empty cup on the counter with a warning. Message loud and clear. The topic of her father was off the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Chad invited me?" Troy eyes wondered a little bit over her outfit, she was wearing a small black skirt and red blouse that laced up around her chest. Revealing, skimpy, easy, cheerleader written all over it. But he knew the truth. He knew she was just putting on a show. "Nice outfit," he said lifting his plastic cup to his lips.

"Thanks," Gabriella felt a warm sensation spread through her not sure if it was the alcohol or him. Quietly she walked past him accidently brushing up against him due to the small kitchen space between the island and the kitchen sink behind them. "Sharpay made me buy it."

"I'd give my regards, however I don't think she like me very much does she?" he said inhaling the smell of her perfume that now linger around him.

"She just wants what's best for me," Gabriella said as she reached into the fridge and pulled out a two litter of soda. "She's one of my closest friends," she said on her way past him again for the cups. Their bodies touched again and this time a spark jerked Gabriella back as she slowly came away from him.

Troy closed his own eyes as she brush against him for a second time. He had to bury the urge to reach for her deep down inside of him; things were too complicated, with her dad being back and the possibility of them leaving.

"We're friends right?" he asked as she brushed against him on her way back to the two litter, the need to feel her again only growing no thanks to the tiny kitchen. Had it really been this tiny just moments before?

"Of course," Gabriella said opening the soda and pouring some into her cup. "We talked about this the other night," Gabriella watched the foam in her cup, maybe she should have stood with the beer.

"Yeah, but we also kissed." Troy said reaching for the soda and walking past her to place it back in the fridge.

The breeze from his movement fanned her skin and Gabriella felt the Goosebumps under her shirt as they tightened like icicles. "Well," Gabriella paused as she looked down at her drink again. "You kissed me. Remember," she said in a low voice.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Troy watched her carefully the brown in her eyes looking back at him.

"You just want to kiss me again and you're wondering if I'll let you," she said bringing the cup up to her lips to hide her smile.

"And your smart too, I like that."

"So you figure this out?"

Troy shook his head playfully as he came closer to her, imprisoning her between this body and the sink.

"I could leave to New York at any moment?"

"I know."

"You haven't even played your first game against the knights."

"I know," Troy hands slowly shifted from the counter to her hips.

"What about College?"

"I'm having a hard time remembering why I shouldn't kiss you," Troy whispered reaching for her cup which had been strategically placed in front of her lips.

"Troy, we're friends."

"Friends with Benefits?"

"Hardly," Gabriella breath came out short as she watched him carefully. Her heart was beating faster, her lung pumping quicker, everything inside her wanted to be next to him.

"So you're saying I shouldn't kiss you right now?" he whispered glazing into her face as if trying to commit everything to memory. As if he was trying to see every bit of her at once, like he was hungry. Hungry for her.

"All I can think about is you kissing me," Gabriella leaned in only to hesitate, not sure what was going to happen between them.

"All you had to do was say so," Troy murmured as he leaned in the rest of the way, their lips finally meeting in what seemed like years of time. Gabriella fell against him and Troy wrapped both his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She hands snaked around his neck and she wrapped both her hands around him, holding him closer to her. Like in her dreams.

Troy grunted and lifted her so she was sitting on top of the counter their mouths still connected. His hands shifted in her hair and her hands gripped his shirt. At one point Gabriella was acting on instinct, she was almost primal as she felt his muscles through his clothing blocking her from the amazing skin on skin she been dreaming about for days.

"Gabriella there's a reporter outside with a camera I think he might be- Oh crap," Sharpay said voice echoed through the kitchen.

Troy shot back releasing her instantly and Gabriella jumped off the counter adjusting her skirt. "Who called them?" she asked nervously.

Sharpay glared at both of them. "I think you should ask questions later get the hell out of doge."

Taylor and Martha appeared from the living room as well. "We can take my mom's van," Martha said holding up her keys.

"What about my Jeep?" Gabriella felt panic running in her blood, she'd been drinking. She'd been on a kitchen counter top with some guy between her legs about to get to second base in the middle of a college party. What the hell was happening to her?

"I'll take it home," Troy said as Sharpay handed Gabriella her purse.

"Thanks," Gabriella said giving him the keys.

"Get out of here," He said with a smirk, without missing a beat Martha and Taylor quickly took her by each side as they ran out the back door.

This left Sharpay and Troy alone in the kitchen, the party humming in the background. Sharpay crossed her arms. "So," she said walking over to the table. "Why do I keep running into you, running into her?"

"I don't know why do I keep running into you taking her away?" Troy said picking up Gabriella forgotten cup of soda and taking a sip.

Rolling her eyes Sharpay tilted her head as she examined him, "Gabriella is going through a lot, and I don't trust just anyone, when it comes to her, I mean, do you realize what would have happened if I hadn't spotted the reporter out there?"

"I can assume," Troy said putting the cup down.

"I know who you are," Sharpay said with long sigh. "Cut the crap, you know exactly what would have happened. Reporters seem to follow you around as well. Does Gabriella know about that?"

"She knows part of the story."

Sharpay uncrossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Which part?"

"The part that's important," Troy emptied his cup into the sink before pushing off and making his way to the living room.

Sharpay's eyes followed him, "If this is some kind of plot to get back into the spotlight? You're barking up the wrong tree. If I find out that you the one that called that reporter so you name could get splattered in the headlines again-"

"I didn't," Troy cut her off as he passed her. "I don't even want that much attention. I'm just a blimp on the radar. I don't want any part of it."

"Yeah right, that's why you're on the basketball team?" Sharpay placed her hands on her hips, "Nice trick, let's hide the basketball star in a shitty High school basketball team where he'll come out the hero. Save the day and make a fortune." Sharpay shook her head in disgust as Troy turned to look at her.

"You don't know what you talking about," Troy said deciding to end the conversation.

"Oh, but I do Bolton and I am watching you."

"Good then watch this." Troy called back as he lifted his middle finger in the air and left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriella ducked down in her seat as they drove past her house, the front yard was flooded with reporters. "Why are they here?" Gabriella said peeking out a little to see the chaos in the front of her house.

"I have no idea," Taylor said looking back at the scene. "How are we going to get you in?"

"I can climb up into my room from the tree outside," Gabriella said with annoyance.

"And if they see you and flash pictures," Taylor said looking back at her. "Why not the back door?"

"I gave Troy my keys remember," Gabriella said as she silently kicked herself for going out at all tonight.

Martha winced. "Yeah, seems like the tree thing might be our only bet."

Gabriella sat up as they turned the corner. "It's my only way in that I can think of." Gabriella stilled as she cleared her mind. "I hope Eddie is alright."

"I'm sure he is," Taylor said placing a hand on her knee. "Come on we have a tree to climb."

Martha let out a long sigh as she pulled into the alley of Gabriella home. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I just want to lay down," Gabriella said as she felt her lips again which were still tingling from Troy's kiss.

Martha parked behind the garage and Gabriella surveyed the yard. "I don't see anyone do you?"

"I don't know," Taylor said looking out the car window as well. "You better be quick about this."

"I will be."

Gabriella got out of the car and quickly opened the fence to get into the back yard. As she raced across the yard her heart was pounding against her chest. She could hear the people in the front of the house, she could almost hear the sounds of camera's flashing. As she came midway she held on tightly to the tree branches. Hoisting herself up she felt a rip and looked only to see that it was her shirt. Gabriella let out a sigh as she continued the rest of her journey.

Landing on her balcony with a soft thud she waved back to Taylor and Martha who then drove away. Gabriella let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck as she turned around and opened her French doors that lead into her room.

Gabriella changed her clothes into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before heading downstairs. As she descended from the stairs she heard a dish clinking in the kitchen. "Mom is that you?"

When no one answered Gabriella decided to check it out and as soon as she had she wished she hadn't. There in the kitchen sat a red head who was seated next to her father while her mother put away some dishes.

"What's going on?" Gabriella said looking at her father. "Tell me she isn't who I think she is."

"Gabriella this is Catherine, Catherine this is Gabriella, My oldest." Her father, who was ignoring her previous comment made the introduction with a polite tone.

"Great so this is who you want me to call mom now?" Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"Gabriella," Her mother said in a low voice. "Please be kind. We have a guest."

"An unwelcomed one. I am not living with her," Gabriella said walking deeper into the kitchen. "If you plan to drag us out of here I hope she has somewhere else to live. How old are you? Twelve?"

"Gabriella that's enough," Her father said in a harsh tone.

"Baby it's alright she's just upset," Catherine placed her well-manicured hand on her father's shoulder. "She's a young girl and she's just hurt is all."

"Fuck you, you don't know a damn thing about what I feel," Gabriella spit out. "Why is the lawn covered in reporters?"

"Catherine is a celebrity, and reporters are always following us around," Her father voice was low. "Don't you remember what that's like?"

"Like it was yesterday," Gabriella shifted her weight to the side as she looked around the room. "I remember it felt a lot like being in a prison cell."

"Gabriella, why don't you just go to your room?" Her mother voice cut in and she stepped forward. "Luis, why don't you leave, and take the cameras with you."

"Actually I want to talk to my kids, spend some time with them and introduce them to my fiancé."

"Well it was very annoying to meet you," Gabriella said looking at Catherine. "Home wrecker."

"Gabriella that is enough!" her father's voice boomed and Gabriella turned to disappear into the hallway and out of the room.

"You have no right to bring her here or to expect our children to understand what's going on." Maria said crossing her arms. "We've been doing just fine without you Luis."

"Really?" Luis raised his voice. "Gabriella's getting into fights, the bills are coming up on final notices and you're drinking like its oxygen! What part of this is fine Maria?"

"Don't yell at her, at least she's trying, at least she stayed." Eddie appeared in the kitchen his house keys still in hand.

"Go to your room Eddie, this is a matter for the adults." His father brought his fingers up to his nose and pinched the bridge as he let out a deep breath.

"No." Eddie took another step into the kitchen. "I want you to get out."

Everyone in the kitchen turned to him in disbelief.

"You heard me, take your playmate of the month and leave." Eddie said tossing his keys onto the counter top.

"Eddie, I'm your father." Luis said, "I pay the bills around here and put a roof over your head."

"Correction, paying a light bill every so often doesn't make you entitled to anything, am I grateful?" Eddie looked around the room. "Yes, but sending a check doesn't make you a father. You left this house, you left mom and Gabriella here, and left me in charge. I'm the man of this household now and I think you've stayed long enough. Get out of our home."

Luis was quite for a moment both of them staring at each other and no one backing down and then Luis picked up his jacket. "Catherine come on, we're leaving."

In a matter of seconds they were gone and Eddie looked into the empty kitchen for a while as his mother stood by the sink blankly looking at the floor. "You alright mom?"

She nodded, but didn't make a sound.

"I had a really good time at dinner the restaurant was a good idea mom,"

There was still silence.

"From now on I don't want you to drink," Eddie said standing in the doorway. "I'm not saying this because of dad or Gabriella or the money. Your our mother, and if you expect us to stay here, which we want to. You have to prove you can take care of us."

Maria was quiet and she nodded her head. Eddie walked over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. "We love you mom, don't give him the right to take us away."

Maria began to cry into his shoulder and Eddie silent held on to her as they stood in the kitchen.

Gabriella sat in her room silently as she looked at the framed picture of her and Aaron from the fourth of July. All these memories of the last two years were nothing but one embarrassment after the other. Pining away for her father's return, hoping Aaron would change. None of it was anything she hoped for, no one was going to climb the tower and save her, she wasn't some princess in a Disney movie who was going to be taken far away from her life by some prince on a white horse.

She needed to grow up, stop wishing or hoping. Gabriella wiped a tear from her face as she got up and walked over to the picture picking it up and letting her thumbs gently rub against the image before she turned around and made her way to the window, chucking it into the darkness of the night.

"Shit."

Gabriella heard the muffled curse and she quickly came back to the edge of the railing to look down at Troy who was holding his head.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Troy bent down to pick up the framed photo with a crack in the glass and then looked up at her. "I came to return your car keys?" he said rubbing his head. "There were camera people in your front yard so I came around the block through the alley."

Gabriella wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks,"

"So do I leave these under the mat or something?" Troy whispered up as he looked around. "I also highly suggest throwing your trash in a trash can than out the window. However I can see where it's an effective burglary alarm."

Gabriella giggled a bit, then she looked back into her room and then back down. "Can you come up?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said taking a step back.

"Please?" Gabriella said with a smile. "I could really use someone to talk to."

Troy looked down at the frame and keys in his hands. "Just talking?"

"I swear I'll keep my hands to myself," she said holding up her hands.

Troy looked up at with a smile on his lips. "You're killing me Montez."

Gabriella watched with excitement as he begun to climb the tree. Once he was at the top Gabriella took a step back as Troy stepped onto the balcony.

"Hey," He said once he was standing firmly, looking at the photo in his hands he shrugged and tossed it back over the railing. Gabriella chuckled.

"Hey,"

"So you wanted to talk?" Troy said handing her the keys.

"My dad brought _Her _here," Gabriella said crossing her arms. "He wants us to go live with them and the thought of it makes me want to puke. I mean what does he think that I'm just going to call that home wrecker mom now?"

"Don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel," Troy said in low voice. "Ever stop to think that maybe just like you your dad might not know how to do this either? I mean him asking if you and Eddie want to come live with him is just a sign that he misses you?"

"Yeah well he chose a shitty time to get sentimental. Eddie is on the basketball team and mom's getting sober and I just don't know what to do anymore," Gabriella took a deep breath. "I'm so use to taking care of them that I just, I just don't know if not leaving is the right thing or if leaving is just what I need."

"Leaving?"

Gabriella looked up at him with a worried expression, "I got into Julliard on a full early admission scholarship."

"Wow," Troy leaned on the railing of the balcony. "Wow."

"It's just that Eddie is a-"

Troy cut her off "Eddie can take care of himself." Troy let out a huff, "I mean I think if Aaron tried to stuff him in a locker now, he might actually put up a fight."

"What does that mean?" Gabriella said looking at Troy questioningly.

Troy's body went up ten degrees and he looked at brown eyes which started to flare with red sparkles of rage. "Nothing, I mean that Eddie is capable of handling whatever comes his way."

"Did Aaron do something?" Gabriella said coming closer to Troy.

"No," Troy bit his own lip.

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"Tell me the truth," Gabriella gave him a shove and Troy caught her hands as his back bent over the railing hold them in place.

"Are you crazy?" Troy said looking down into her brown eyes.

"What going on and don't lie to me."

Troy let out a sigh and then felt his shoulders slump in defeat. "Please do not tell Eddie I told you this," he confessed as he took a step back from the railing. "Aaron use to pick on him a lot. Nothing too bad, at least I think. But that's how I met you're brother, I found him stuffed in my locker my first day here and I felt bad for him." Troy took a small breath.

"You felt bad for him?"

"Is that's why I've been helping him out, believe it or not I had no idea he was your little brother until I saw you hovering over the pizza box. I'm not hanging out with him to get to you, or your dad for that matter. Eddie is just a great kid and he needs a chance and if I can give it to him I will."

"Who are you?"

"I'm not sure," Troy said letting go of her wrist "I thought I'd come here and just be a simple art student, blend in and just be a no one but that's clearly not the case."

"Why not?" Gabriella came closer to him.

"Basketball game coming up soon, it's only a matter of time before I'm Troy the basketball boy," Troy's shoulders went up.

"I thought you said sometimes you can't worry about the things you can't change." Gabriella teased as she let a hands slide up underneath his shirt her hands going over muscle as she closed her eyes she saw with touch rather than sight, her dreams were not just illusions anymore, now she knew he was real. She knew how hard his chest felt, how board his shoulders were and just how his smell mixed with something wood like.

"Gabriella I really like you and I know what you're going through," he said quietly as he hands explored the planes of his body. "My dad is never going to come back. I'll never be able to talk to him again or shoot basketball with him on Sundays."

"My dad stopped being my dad years ago," Gabriella frowned as she opened her eyes to look up at him, "He's just a stranger to me now."

"Look," Troy said bringing his hands up over hers and removing them from his underneath his shirt. "There are reporters on your front lawn, basketball games coming up, you're leaving for Julliard, we're got a musical to rehearse, school work and everyone is expecting me to be some kind of saver. I don't want to disappoint you but, I'm not."

"Do you always take on the weight of the world?" Gabriella voice was low.

"What about you?" he said quietly, "You're taking on your entire family, high school and the tabloids. I'm not the only one under pressure."

"So we have something in common," Gabriella smiled and Troy let out a chuckle and his shoulders stiffened.

"We have a lot of things in common," Troy said.

"Troy what are we doing?"

"I believe people call it talking," Troy murmured as he let go of her hands and let them fall to her sides. There was coldness in his chest now that her hands were gone and Troy felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Or accidently falling for each other." He added on a whisper.

Gabriella's breath hitched as she looked up at him. Gabriella pulled him closer to her and her lips came up to his, Troy was still for a moment before he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella jumped up and wrapped her legs around him and Troy groaned inwardly as he kissed her deeper. Before Troy knew what was happening they were inside her bedroom both of them tumbling down onto her bed. "Gabriella," his voice was muffled by her own lips as he glanced around the room.

"Yeah," she said shifting her fingers though his hair.

"Oh wow," Troy felt a zing she was creating inside him with each touch, tug, and wiggle her body did under his. His eyes flew to the door and he wondered if it was locked. She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth and he was suddenly a lot less aware of his surroundings and lot more into what he was feeling. "We're coming up to that point of no return here."

Gabriella's hand came down to his pants her hand gripping his erection. "We don't need to stop," she whispered, "it's okay I want you too."

"Oh my god," Troy sent up a bunch of images to his brain, and it was full speed ahead until he caught sight of himself in the mirror from her dresser. "Brakes," he hesitated, "Yes brakes." Troy pulled away only to come back placing another kiss on her lips and Gabriella wrapped her arm around his neck.

"No, no brakes, I mean yes, I mean holy crap," Troy jerked back quickly moving off the bed entirely and taking four huge steps back.

Gabriella sat up stunned, none of her dreams ever ended this way. In fact, no interaction she'd ever had with a boy had ended this way. Normally she was the one putting a stop to things.

Troy gulped as he held out a hand cautiously, "Look, I don't sleep around, I meant it when I said that and I still mean it now," Troy said bringing his hands up and dragging them through his hair. "You're a virgin, this is a big deal for you. You have to take minute and really think about what we're doing."

"I know that," Gabriella said adjusting her clothes, "I'm not 5 years old I know what we're doing."

"And I want you to know that I know that," Troy said nodding his head.

"Okay," Gabriella said a little out of breath as she motioned to the bed.

Troy took a deep breath, "My mom made me promise that if I ever came across this kind of… you know that if I cared about someone enough to …"

"Are you thinking about your mom right now?"

"No." Troy flinched as he felt a creepy shield fall over him. "God no!"

"Then," Gabriella said getting off the bed.

"We just need to talk about this," Troy said looking back at the French doors. "What are you expecting from me Brie? I mean what is this? Is this a fling before you leave? Is this thing between us about you looking for a reason to stay? I mean before I get into that bed I need to know that you want this for the right reason not just to get back at your dad or to feel better about yourself."

Gabriella's shoulders fell, "Oh come on," rolling her eyes she tossed her hand up in frustration as she pushed some of her hair back. "Of all the guys in the world, I'm throwing myself at the only one with a morality issue?"

"It's a lot more than that," Troy muttered, "Are you on birth control? Do you even know what to expect? Are we in a relationship? Why do you want to be with me?"

Gabriella huffed, "Oh god," she said shifting so that she could get up from the bed. "Do you think that I'm using you?"

"I don't know what to think right now," Troy answered honestly.

"Well I think you should go," Gabriella said placing her head in her hands.

"Brie,"

"No," Gabriella turned around and walked to the opposite side of the room, "You need to leave." Gabriella watched as Troy let out a sign and turned to make his way out of the French doors.

Of all the choices she had in life. She wasn't even capable of losing her own virginity when she wanted to. Humiliation began to sink in. Of all the things around her that she could and couldn't control shouldn't the decision of her virginity be hers. Aren't guys always complaining about not getting any? Wouldn't this be what he wanted? Wasn't she what he wanted?

Gabriella came back to the bed and sunk down onto it her shoulders slumping as she thought about what had just happened. How he could just pull away from her or accuse her of wanting something from him? She just liked him. She just wanted to be with him and show him how much she wanted to be with him too.


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of screeching tires came to a halt before both boys jerked forward again. "Alright just go in easy, you can do it," Troy grabbed on to the door handle as the car jerked forward one more time. Teaching Eddie how to drive might have been one of his not so clever ideas.

"I can do this," Eddie muttered as he lurched forward and slammed on the brakes again.

Troy nodded encouragingly and once the truck was parked or at least in park Troy took a deep breath. "That was … that was really good."

Eddie looked over at Troy with a smile. "Really?"

"No," Troy said reaching over to get his keys out of the ignition. "Here's a tip, you drive with one foot on the gas or on the brake, just not at the same time alright."

Eddie nodded and Troy shoved the keys in his pocket with a smile. When they got out of the car Eddie looked up at the school entrance where reporters were laying in wait. "Oh shit," Eddie ducked behind the car again and Troy turned to look around at the school.

"I hate reporters," Troy muttered quietly.

"You sound like my sister," Eddie said looking over the truck a little.

Troy looked around the parking lot. "Speaking of which, I don't see her jeep anywhere?"

"She went to school with Taylor this morning in Chad's car," Eddie said bracing himself before stepping out from behind the Troy's truck.

"And here I thought she was avoiding me," Troy mumbled as he followed Eddie.

"Yeah, about that. What is going on with you and my sister? Yesterday she spent the day eating ice cream and watching old movies."

Troy let out a breath, "I think that's one of those things you probably shouldn't tell me."

Eddie nodded and adjusted his back pack strap for a better grip on his shoulder. "Well did you guys fight at the party?"

"No," Troy said shoving his hands in his pockets as they approached the school.

"Did you talk to another girl?"

"You know, this is probably one of those things that we shouldn't talk about."

Eddie nodded and turned his attention to the reporters now running up to them. "Keep your dead down and just keep walking," Eddie said putting on his game face.

"Yeah," Troy watched Eddie and let out a sigh as he ducked his head. "I hate reporters."

"Troy! Have you given the L.A. Lakers any thought?"

"Troy we hear that you're planning to bring this school back to life, what's your game plan?"

"The local girl Gabriella, is she your girlfriend? Do you plan on marry the head cheerleader of this little town?"

"Troy give us a smile for the camera!"

Troy and Eddie froze at the same time and Eddie turned around to see Troy as he looked into all the flashing Camera. "This is not good," Troy muttered as he looked around at everyone shouting questions to him.

Gabriella stood in the window looking down below as Troy was swamped with reporters and Eddie stood there watching Troy as if he were some kind of god. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "What's so special about him anyways? So he's really good at Basketball, big deal." Her voice was crisp. So much for not sounding bitter.

Taylor and Chad looked up from the year book page they were working on. "Gabs the guy is a basketball Champion and he isn't even 19 yet," Chad said walking over to the window.

"So?" Gabriella crossed her arms as she walked back to the table. He was also in her dreams every time she shut her eyes and even in a wondering thought if she let her mind wonder. Gabriella rubbed her arms; maybe she wasn't good enough for him?

"He grew up on an army base with his parents, his dad was a coach for their base. His dad was so good that he privately coached and rehabilitated some of the greatest legends around," Chad said, snapping Gabriella's attention back to the present instead of in the past.

"I thought his dad died at war?"

"He did, the base was called back into action, and it was a huge deal. Lots of press, Coach Bolton was a legend at endurance and calculated courses of action. When his son started playing everyone was impressed with the amount of talent. Troy Bolton is the first 16 year old in history to have a designated spot on the L.A. Lakers any time he wants it."

"Oh," she felt her cheeks burn as she looked back down at the cheerleading page. What a circus her life was becoming.

Despite her lack of attention Chad continued, "That guy hasn't even gotten a High School diploma yet and he has job offers coming in left and right. Everyone predicts that he'll be a young Michael Jordan. Better even, he's never lost a game."

Gabriella's brow lifted, "Never?"

Chad smile grew as he leaned forward both his palms on the table, "That kid is going take us all the way to the god damn NBA's!"

Gabriella let out huff as she sat down, "Well if you ask me knowing how to bounce a ball doesn't make you any better than the rest of us."

"Are you kidding me?" Chad gaffed in disbelief. "He's better than that, he's like a basketball god." Chad smiled as he looked from Taylor and Gabriella. "The basketball team is here to stay. Do you know what that means? It means scouts will come, it means more of us will get a chance at scholarships, it means the basketball team is going to mean something."

"You know he's just a normal guy, right?" Gabriella said quietly as she remember the way he went on last night about being some stupid hero. If he was that unhappy about it he should just stop trying to be a one, instead he took it upon himself to do everything and be everyone's hero. And she actually felt sorry for him.

"Alright calm down," Taylor opened her laptop. "Here just see for yourself. Chad is a little crazed at the moment."

"Crazed, baby I'm over the moon. My mom can't afford to send me to school. Do you know how amazing it would be for me to bring home a full ride?" His arms came around her and lifted her from the ground and Taylor let out a shout as he twirled her around.

Gabriella turned the laptop around to look at the Google page for Troy Bolton. Sitting up she looked through the endless photos of him and his family posing with trophies, at him with his dad, and one of him on the court aiming a basket.

Chad was right every article she saw was all about a wonder boy from Georgia whose dad was a coach in the marines, he was indeed a basketball legend with lot of people interested in the boy who never loses. Gabriella instantly shut the laptop. So that's it was it, the big mystery behind Troy Bolton. The burden on his shoulders.

Gabriella got up again and walked over to the window watching as the crowd was being disbursed by the school security guards. He had the world eating from his palm with endless possibilities and he didn't want it.

Meanwhile she was losing every upper hand she had going for her and all she had was Julliard to show for it. Gabriella placed her hand on the window. As soon as she could, she was going to get out of this town, she was going to go to Julliard and reinvent herself, go back to the real reason she loved music. "I have to go."

"I'll see you in science," Taylor said as she giggled and wiggled from Chad grasp.

Gabriella grabbed her bag and headed out into the halls of the school which were buzzing with rumors already.

"Hey, hey, hey why don't you let you hair down for me Rapunzel?" A boy snickered coming her way with smile as he performed an air humping movement and winked at her.

"Gross," she uttered in disgust as she held her thing closer to her body. She wasn't going to miss High School, not the immaturity or the backstabbing Stacy's and cheating boyfriends or rejection. Gabriella rolled her eyes and kept walking down the hall. She didn't want any part of this anymore.

"Hey Montez, I'd join the basketball team too if it meant being with you," Some guy let his finger slide down her arm and Gabriella moved away from him pressing up against her locker in disgust.

"As if," she mumbled as she opened her locker.

Gabriella turned to the sound of heals clicking down the hallway only to see Stacy and a few of her followers. "Gold digger," Stacy said as they walked by and turning around to face her again "But then again why dig for gold when all it takes is a phone call from daddy to get you into your number one school." With a smirk she waved her little fingers at Gabriella and then turned to her group as they continued on their way.

Gabriella watched them disappear into the crowd her mouth hanging open. Her heart just about stopped as her fingers clung to the metal door. What the fuck was going on?

"Before you freak out," Sharpay showed up from somewhere on her left and gave her a folder. "You have to see this. Please don't kill the messenger."

Gabriella opened the folder to see an image of Troy climbing down from her back window, the headline read _Daddy's Little Princess Woos a Late Night Prince_. Gabriella shut the folder and looked up at Sharpay "Where did you get this?"

"Every magazine stand in town is selling it," Sharpay said taking the folder. "What are we going to about this? And what was he doing climbing out of you window? More importantly what were you thinking?"

Gabriella pulled Sharpay into the closest bathroom she could find. "He came over to return my keys."

"And the back door wasn't an option?" Sharpay said holding up the folder.

"I needed someone to talk to."

"Then you should have called me," Sharpay placed her hands on both of Gabriella's shoulders. "What happened Saturday?"

"I don't know, honestly I must be the world biggest idiot. I thought I felt something for him and he felt something to so like some kind of attention deprived idiot I threw myself at him he turned me down," Gabriella said in a low voice.

"You did what?" Sharpay hit her shoulder with the folder. "How could you keep this from me?"

"It didn't happen to you," Gabriella shifted her weight to a different foot. "Besides, you've made it clear how you feel about him. Bu I don't know Shar things are different with him, whenever he's around I just feel more …"

"It's called hormones," Sharpay said with a huff as put the folder away in her bag.

"No, more like he makes me feel alive," Gabriella said as walked across the bathroom. "He gets it, he gets me and when he's there I feel so open and comfortable. Like I can tell him anything."

"Even though he turned you down?" Sharpay looked at her friend and let out a sigh. "Did you see all those camera's this morning pointed on him? Asking him about you, about his plan to save the school! Since when did we need saving and who died and made him Clark Kent?"

"I have cameras on me all the time? They asked about Aaron, my plans after high school. How can judge him on that you know the media is bullshit," Gabriella said leaning on a sink. "I just don't know if I blew it or not," she looked down at her outfit she was wearing a white blowy shirt with a pair of jeans and flat ballet shoes. There was nothing wowing about her appearance, she was an average teenager, she was attractive but ordinary. "Maybe I just came on to strong."

Maybe there was something wrong with her, maybe that's why he didn't want her. Maybe she was too thin or worst what if he saw her love handles. Gabriella lifted her hands to cover her body as much as she could. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Sharpay jerked back a little, "No, Gabs, there is nothing wrong with you. You're a caring person and you're beautiful," she walked towards her and placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders. "This guy really has you twisted doesn't he?" she said quietly.

Gabriella was quiet as pondered her situation. She'd never been like this before. She was Gabriella Montez. Boys didn't reject her. Boys didn't get over her. She never had a single Friday night with at least an invitation somewhere. Now Aaron was cheating on her and Troy was rejecting her. What the hell happened?

"What did he say when he turned you down?"

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay only half hearing the question. "What?

"Tell me what he said," she said with concern.

Gabriella let out a sigh, the whole incident was on replay in her mind, just rewinding and playing on a loop from hell. "He thinks I'm using him," Gabriella looked up at the Florence lights and then down. "He kept asking what I was expecting, if I was looking for a reason to stay or a reason to go. He even asked me if I was on birth control."

"Well, what are you expecting?" Sharpay said with a shrug.

"I don't know, I don't want to think anymore. I'm tired of figuring things out I just want him to like me."

"Trust me by the looks of what was happening on the kitchen counter top. You succeeded." Sharpay assured her as she let out a breath, "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Gabriella frowned.

"Like the real deal, stars in your eyes, can't eat, sleep, or think about anything else." Sharpay turned Gabriella to the mirror and smiled, "You are Gabriella Montez, and you can have anyone you want. Troy is head over heels with you. This minor depression your feeling right now will pass? Brush it off, and flip the switch on him."

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay's reflection looking back at her. Flipping the switch. "And how do I that?"

"You're going to go back out there and own it. You don't show weakness. You don't sweat it." Sharpay coached her.

"What do I do about Troy?" Gabriella in a low whisper.

Sharpay carefully adjusted some strands of Gabriella hair. "Boys can make us go crazy, and let's be clear he didn't turn you down. He just wants more reassurance," Sharpay rested her chin on Gabriella's shoulders. "Talk to him, tell him how you feel, trust me it's the best way to get all those voices out of your head."

Gabriella looked back at her own reflection, "Sharpay?"

Sharpay who was getting ready to leave, stopped and turned to look back at Gabriella with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you like Troy?"

"I never said I didn't like him, I just didn't trust him," Sharpay shrugged. "But if he's making your toes curl he's got a second chance in my book."

Gabriella nodded and watched as Sharpay left the washroom.

He was late for class; Eddie was asking a million questions a minute and the reporter were snapping pictures like they were looking for Troy's secrets through photographs. Troy stood at his locker his forehead resting on in it in the quiet of an empty hallway. Everyone knew. Everyone one was cheering him on, patting him on the back, some people were looking at him with scowls, girls were suddenly all over him. It was a three ring circus compared to his first day.

Now the day was almost over and so far he'd only run into Gabriella once in class and even then he was too surrounded to do anything about it. They still hadn't actually spoken to each other and he had to talk to her. He needed to talk to her. After a few turns the locker was open and he browsed through selected items he needed to survive the next few periods.

He just wanted to go home, but he couldn't lead the sharks straight to his front lawn. He'd be safer here on school grounds, he wondered if reporters were knocking on his grandmother's door, pestering her while she was watching the wheel. All these thoughts came to a screeching halt when a fresh painted finger nailed hand came up from behind and rested on his chest. Troy tensed up as he shut his locker before turning around and facing a pair of green eyes that smiled at him.

"I don't think we met, my name is Stacy."

"Hello Stacy," Troy looked at the different strands of blond running though her straight hair. She was cheerleader, and Aaron's new playmate. Put two and two together and her standing there wasn't a good thing.

"Hey so I was wondering about my star magazine cover," she said pulling a magazine from her bag. "I just have to ask, do you make house calls or is it something about that stupid doe eyed look that gets you hot?"

Troy looked at the cover and it felt as if someone had injected ice straight into his veins. "Where did you get that?"

"They're selling them all over town; I think its pretty cutting edge stuff don't you?"

Now he really had to talk to Gabriella, "I got to go," Troy went to move and saw Aaron coming in on his left. Troy stopped and looked back at Stacy, the three of them stared at each other quietly.

"What do you want?" Troy broke the silence.

"Not so smart are you?" Aaron teased as he rested a hand on the locker. "We want the football team to stay on top," Aaron said coming up to him and getting really close. "East High doesn't need a super hero."

"I'm no one's super hero; I'm just an everyday Joe."

"Every day Joe's don't get job offers from the L.A. Lakers," Aaron said banging a hand on the locker besides Troy's face.

Troy looked from Stacy to Aaron, "I commend you both on your bullying skills, their up there with the best, but I don't give a rat's ass about your social status problems."

"Then let's make this short. If you get on that court I'd hate to see all the horrible things that could happen to Gabriella," Stacy smiled and Troy attention shifted.

"Alright," Troy said holding up a hand, "let's be civil about this, leave her out of it, I'm the one fucking up the curve. Not her." Troy said looking from one to the other.

"No you're the one fucking with everyone's life," Aaron said pointing his finger closer to Troy's face.

"If you want to keep that finger get it out of my face." Troy looked up at Aaron with extreme annoyance.

"Hey," Aaron barked.

"Relax," Stacy grabbed at Troy's face and brought his attention to her. "Listen to me, you can play your little ball game, you can even have the girl for whatever she's worth but if you win. I'm sending a few of my own photos of daddy's little princess to star magazine."

"You're bluffing," Troy said with grunt as he pulled away from her.

"Yeah because you've known her for all of three weeks, that means so much," Aaron smirked. "Girls will do some freaky stuff if you get them drunk enough."

"What did you do?" Troy lurched forward and Aaron pushed him back into the locker full force. Stacy smiled as looked at him struggle for a moment.

"Let me make it clear. If you lose, I'll delete the photos and the football team stays on top and all the attention remains on Aaron getting a scholarship. You win, and I will sell the photos." Stacy nodded and Aaron let him go.

"She has nothing to do with this. I swear to god if you hurt her I'll-"

"Hey," Stacy interrupted, "I'm the queen bitch now, and I don't have the time to care. Besides she has everything to do with it. You seem to care about her so this kind of decision should be easy for you?" she said crossing her arms and looking towards Aaron. "Walk me to class baby," she gave Aaron a pouty look and Aaron did as he was told.

Troy watched the two disappear down the hall as soon as they were gone he turned around slammed both hands into the locker. "Shit," he grunted as he took a step back.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriella spun into his arms and looked up as she was supposed to, however Troy was a moment late on his cue.

"What's going on with you today, last week I was fighting to keep up now I'm not so sure your even here?" Gabriella said on one of their 5 minute breaks. Was he that turned off by her? Was he beginning to regret joining up for the musical?

"I just have a lot on my mind," Troy muttered looking away from her. The very thought of Aaron snapping pictures of her in a vulnerable state was still rubbing him raw inside. Anger was still coursing through his veins. He didn't think he'd be able to get through the rehearsal, he needed to calm down, and he needed to get a grip. What was he going to do?

"Is this about Saturday?"

Troy looked up at her and her brown eyes seemed nervous. "No, it's fine it just wasn't the right time."

"Did you see the magazine?"

"Yeah, which is why I feel a lot better about us not doing anything," Troy said looking away from her again. He'd got her into this mess, now he had to get her out of it. "Gabriella maybe we shouldn't be around each other so much, you know with the reporters and hiding camera guys in the bushes." Troy frowned as he watched the brown in her eyes shift to a shade darker. "I mean maybe right now with everything going on you and me isn't a good idea?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy there's never going to be a right time for whatever this is."

"Look," Troy looked back at her with sincere regret. "I'm sorry I just think it's better for you if we didn't do this."

"What about you? Is this really what you want? Or are you just using this as an out?"

Troy looked away from her he couldn't keep eye contact, he couldn't handle this. He wanted to kiss her, none of this was what he wanted, and he never wanted anything more than what his heart was telling him right now. Was this the only way he could keep her safe? Was he going to lose for her? Could he chance winning and destroy her?

Troy fist tighten as he looked down at her one more time, risking the chance of seeing the hurt in her eyes. He thought about the pictures, the basketball game coming up, the reporters outside, her father, and her brother. He couldn't hurt her, he had to lose her to keep her. "Let's just not do this right now, alright."

"Right now?" Gabriella felt her blood bubble. "What am I, some kind of toy?" Gabriella wiped her cheek. "Well guess what Mr. Hot Shot Troy Bolton that was the only time and you missed it, as of right now I don't want anything to do with you." Gabriella walked around him and over to Ryan.

Troy took a long breath as he walked off stage and to his gym bag. Looking back he saw Gabriella looking at him, with an anger he probably deserved.

Ryan leaned on the piano, "So now what, he was really good Gabs?"

"We can figure something out."

"Is this because of the magazine, I mean is everything alright between you two because you guys have magic."

"Magic doesn't exist Ryan," Gabriella said coldly. "You know all the lines and all the dance moves, the show can go on and everything will be fine."

Ryan let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine, I guess holding this rehearsal is pointless. I'll see you next week for dress rehearsal."

"Thank you," Gabriella grabbed her bag and made her way towards the art room, Sharpay and Taylor agreed to help make flyers for the upcoming Basketball game and while she no longer desired to be involved with Troy, her little brother was still on that team.

Troy got onto the court and noticed that the gym was a lot fuller today than it was yesterday. There were more people present than just the team and coach. Students were sitting in the bleachers, the team stopped and looked his away as everyone went quiet.

"Bolton," the coach called him over and Troy shifted his attention.

"Yes coach," he said shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"Get dressed, and get on the court I want you to run drills with the others and help Chad out. We need to get these boys in shape."

Troy nodded and did as he was told, which seemed to be coming to crossroad soon. Eventually he was going to have to make a choice. The hard part was that he much rather be sketching right now than putting on his gym shoes. Drawing was peaceful, it was relaxing it was about creating something out of nothing. Basketball had rules and game plays and order, Troy use to love that about the game. It gave him direction, it gave him a reason but as it did that it also took from his freedom.

"Basketball practice is every other day, only because I am required to give you boys a break by the board of education. If it were up to me you'd practice every day," Coach said looking around at the boys.

Eddie nudge Troy in the arm. "He seems tough."

"We'll need it." Troy said with slight frown, "It helps."

"I just want you boys to know one thing," Coach looked over at Troy and then at the rest of them. "If you are ever in doubt about what to do with that ball give it to Bolton am I clear."

The team mumbled and nodded.

"I said you give the ball to Bolton is that clear!"

"Yes sir."

Troy felt the weight on his shoulder press down a little harder as he looked over at Eddie who was looking back at him. "What are you going to do?" Eddie asked.

"Play basketball," Troy said solemnly as he looked around at everyone staring at him. "Or at least work on what are weaknesses are on this team and make it better."

Gabriella looked down at the poster she was making, "I can't believe their first game is next weekend."

"Well Chad said the coach is going to lean on Troy so much more than the other players. Maybe they'll be alright I mean Troy is really good."

"Troy is an asshole," Gabriella said painting in the lines Sharpay drew for her.

"Whoa?" Sharpay looked up at Gabriella. "That's not what you said this morning? What happened?"

"What happened this morning?" Taylor said looking over at Sharpay.

"This morning they were in love and Gabriella wanted to give him her V-card," Sharpay got on her knees. "What the hell happened?"

Taylor eyes got wide as she looked over at Gabriella, "Is that why he was climbing out your window?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said looking at Talyor, "Only nothing happened."

"Let's skip to what did?" Sharpay said leaning in.

"He said he didn't want to be together because of the reporters and because it would be better for both of us not to get into any more trouble like Saturday night."

"He just doesn't want bad publicity," Sharpay said leaning back. "I mean maybe he just doesn't want any of this to be a circus?"

"I just feel so stupid, I thought he was different," Gabriella said looking down at the green paint.

"Oh honey," Taylor reached out and patted her shoulder, "It's never easy to throw ourselves out there, and I mean the worst anyone can ever do is say no."

Gabriella looked up and huffed bitterly, "Well he said no and it feels like the worst thing that could ever happen."

"For now," Sharpay said also reaching out to touch her shoulder. "You'll meet someone else."

"I don't want to, I don't ever want to deal with men again," Gabriella said shaking her head. "You give them every part of you and it's never enough to get them to stay."

"Gabs, not everyone leaves," Sharpay said knowing exactly what her friend meant. "Your father is an asshole, Aaron is a jerk, Troy's neither, he just doesn't want to hurt you."

"Well he did," Gabriella shrugged as a small tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm beginning to feel like an ice queen or something?"

"You're too hot to be an ice queen," Sharpay said.

"Yeah and besides Queens are old your more of a princess, you're just waiting for your true love," Taylor said with a smile.

"I hate fairy tales," Gabriella laughed as she leaned forward into a group hug.

"It could always be worst," Sharpay said with a smile.

"Yeah tell me about it, we all know how Romeo and Juliet ended." Taylor added.

The girls laughed as they all separated and went back to work.

It was about six o'clock when Troy walked through the door letting his bag fall to the ground he followed the sound of the television into the living room.

"How was school?"

Troy slid his hands into his pockets and watched his mother watch television. "Like a prison cell," he said quietly. "How was work?"

"It's was alright until I attempted to have lunch at a nearby Starbucks and was swamped with reporters and a magazine cover we need to talk about," she said lifting up the magazine from the coffee table and holding it up.

"Mom, nothing happened. It's been a bad day, and I really don't want to talk about it" he said walking into the room fully and making his way to the couch.

"Oh really?"

"Really, I should have just stayed home," Troy said falling to the couch. "What's your first question?"

"Why are you climbing out of Gabriella's window in the middle of the night?" she said leaning back and bring one leg under her.

"Long version or short?" he said looking over at his mom.

"As long as it's the truth," she said with a nod.

"Well remember that party Saturday night, reporters showed up. Gabriella was drinking a little so Martha and Taylor drove her home and I offered to bring her jeep home."

"Why the window?" his mother said raising a brow.

"Front lawn was covered in reporters and I was going to knock on the back door but Eddie and his mom seemed to be in the middle of something I was going to just drop them off this morning but then she was standing on her balcony and she called down, said she needed someone to talk to so I came up."

She was quiet for a while. "Did you just talk?"

"Yes, we kissed a little but I left before anything could happen," Troy said. "And I didn't drink at the party I stuck to root beer and finger food," he added.

His mother let out a sigh as she leaned back. "Thank god. I was so worried," she said brushing some hair back from her face. "Troy you know how girls can be, especially when they get an idea of what your future looks like."

"Do you think I'll ever be able to know for sure?" he said looking at his mother.

"Well," she offered leaning in to give her best motherly advice. "if what you say is true then this Gabriella girl seems to be the real deal, despite all the drama she seems to have as baggage. If you're looking for answer I can't tell you to run away from your feelings and I can't tell you to just go with it because I don't know the whole story." His mom placed a hand on his forearm and leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead.

"She is real."

His mother nodded, "Then what I can tell you is that you have a good heart, and you remind me of your father more and more each day. Now your father was a wonderful man, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that, but Troy when it comes to matters of the heart all I can tell you is to listen to it."

"Thanks mom," Troy looked at the television as a black and white image of Lucy stomping on grapes played on the screen. "Mom if I didn't want to play basketball, you'd be alright with that, right?"

Lucile tilted her head a bit and looked at her son with concern. "I thought you loved basketball."

"I do, I'm just not so sure that it's all there is."

"Well I could have told you that," she said with smile. "I just thought basketball was the easy way, the plan, the big dream you and your father use to just shoot hoops all day long and talk about one day being a basketball star."

Troy was quiet for a bit as he watched the screen. "I do love basketball and I feel like it's something that makes me feel closer to dad but all the cameras … the attention." Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Something about it just doesn't feel like it's my destiny anymore."

"What about college?"

Troy shook his head, "I don't know if I don't play, I don't see me getting into one, and if I just do whoever gives me a full ride all they will want from me is my basketball talent not the other parts of me." Troy looked at his mom. "Does this sound stupid?"

She shook her head. "I get it, I do. I mean you want to be you, and not what the press is calling you. I turned on the news today and they're calling you East High's Hero. I almost expected them to put a cape on you. I know that's not who you are."

"So you wouldn't hate me if I suddenly just didn't want to do this?"

"I don't think I'd ever hate you, it's just not possible." She said leaning forward and giving him a hug. "My baby is growing up so fast."

Troy smiled and hugged her back.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriella looked at the drawing in front of her, there she was, in the picture of East High. He drew her into his work. She could hardly believe it, she looked like a princess dipping her toes into a stream as the castle stood in the background. Her fingers lifted to touch the image almost unsure something so amazing could actually be there.

"Looks like shit if you ask me?"

Gabriella fingers paused as she turned to look up at Aaron. "Wow, I didn't know you could find the library on your own." Gabriella said as she walked away from the image and onto the next one.

The art show was showing off some of the work from a few of the art classes. The room was decorated for visitors to come and see it. Only a few pieces had been selected to be on display, she couldn't help herself from coming to see it for herself. Like a moth to the flame she was drawn to his work, there was something about him that just called her.

"I see the two of you are pretty close, read about it in a magazine," Aaron said from behind her as she looked at an image of a flower.

"Don't believe everything you read," Gabriella said moving onto the next one.

"So you're not sleeping with him?" Aaron said getting far closer than she liked.

"That's none of your business," Gabriella turned to face him. "And while we're talking I want you to know if you ever so much as touch my little brother again I'll send an anonymous tip to the principal to have you all inspected for steroids. I'm not stupid I know you use them, they'll make you pee in a cup and you kiss your future goodbye."

Aaron got closer, "You make me so angry and I'm not even trying to get into your pants anymore."

"As if you ever could," Gabriella moved away from him and headed for the hall. She'd seen enough artwork to last her a while.

Just as she left a man came in alongside the art teacher. "I'm telling you his work is amazing. I'm so happy you're here,"

"Well if this boy you're raving about is as good as you say then we want him."

"Right this way," she said leading him towards the drawing, "He's calling it Barefoot Cinderella."

Troy sat in class tapping his pencil against the desk when Sharpay walked through the doors; instead of avoiding him like she always did she sat down right next to him.

"This must be one of the signs before an apocalypse."

"Funny," Sharpay said with a smirk. "I hate funny."

Troy let out a breath as he sat up and watched the teacher come into class talking to another student. "So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Why did you turn her down?" Sharpay asked taking out her note book.

Troy looked over at Sharpay, "I don't think that's your business," he said in a low voice.

"Gabriella is an attractive young female who is single and smart. Why don't you want her now because I know you wanted her before?" Sharpay said twisting her pen in her fingers. "Or do you get off on getting girls to fall in love with you and then blowing them off?"

"No. I don't," Troy said looking down at his desk. "I just figure she's safer if she just stays away from me. At least until I know what I'm going to do about all this crap."

"What crap?"

"Personal crap,"

"What kind of crap answer is that?"

Troy looked over at Sharpay and shook his head. "Just stay out of this alright, this is between me and her and I'd prefer some kind of privacy in my life."

"Yeeshe, you act as if I asked to see your penis," Sharpay said in a harsh whisper.

Troy looked over at her with a shocked expression. "I wonder what you're like when you're being discrete."

"Life's too fucking short to give a shit, so either you get your shit together or I'll take it upon myself to figure it out, and trust me I don't have to ask to know you already have an average dick. You might be blessed by god Bolton but you're not a god."

When the teacher started roll call Troy dropped his face into his hands in defeat.

Gabriella watched Chad and Eddie sit down with Troy who was sitting alone in corner of the lunchroom. She wondered if he even thought about her since their dispute over rehearsal. Boys were less sentimental when it came to break ups. If she could even say they broke up, could she? Gabriella shook her head and hugged her tray a bit more to her and picked a table with Martha and Ryan.

"Do I still have to sing?"

Gabriella was lost for a moment until she caught on to what Ryan was asking her. "Yes and stop asking." Gabriella picked up her fork and silently looked at her food.

"See I refuse to believe that because you like him way too much," Ryan said looking across the lunchroom back at Troy's table. "Then again who wouldn't love a big hulking blue eye mysterious man?" Ryan said with a smile. "If I were gay he'd be my man crush."

"Hey," Martha arched her eyebrow.

"I said if," Ryan reassured her before looking back at Gabriella. "Yummy guys like that get second chances that's all I'm saying."

Gabriella looked over at Troy who was talking to Eddie and Chad, they clapped hands and Gabriella smiled as Eddie reached over and took a fry from Troy's tray.

"See you like him," Martha said with a smile as she wiggled in her seat. "I'm sure whatever it is, if you can still smile it isn't that bad."

Gabriella bit her lip, she wasn't about to tell them he didn't want to have sex with her or that he didn't want them to be together, or that there was all this magic between them and in an instant he turned it off. No she would never say any of that out loud so instead she put her straw in the milk and began to drink.

"How is the year book coming?"

Gabriella looked over at Chad and Eddie who were laughing, possibly because of something Troy said and possibly because something in general was funny. "We got all of the homecoming stuff in and I have to go to the game this weekend for pictures, I signed up a few days ago before the complications," she said looking back at her plate.

"Well your brother's on the team so it isn't a big deal." Martha said eating a fry. "It's just showing family support."

"Hey I heard Aaron and Stacey we're making out in the balcony seat during first period." Ryan held up his corn dog. "Ten bucks she's knocked up before winter break."

"Eww," Gabriella said looking at him. "That's just gross."

"Aaron is a pig and an asshole, just look at what he did to you," Martha said looking over at Gabriella. "I mean cheating is just so immoral."

"Plus you guys didn't make a cute couple, but you and Troy on the other hand, now there's a cutest couple picture I'd vote for," Ryan said taking a bite of his corn dog and smiling while he chewed.

"Very clever," Gabriella looked over at his table again watching as he held his arm up and explaining something to the boys. "But no,"

Ryan let out a sigh. "Might as well be talking to a brick wall."

"It's alright baby I think your effort is adorable." Martha leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and Gabriella looked down at her food. How hard was it to actually want a boyfriend like Ryan, someone who was going to be there when you needed them? Someone who would hold you and love you and make you feel so special? Gabriella let out a sigh and picked up her corn dog and took a bitter bite.

Later that day when Gabriella got home she made her way into the living room. "Mom?" she called out but got no answer, "Eddie?" Gabriella looked around the main hallway listening for anything. When silence echoed from the walls Gabriella let out a sigh as began to climb the steps upstairs to her bedroom door. Once inside she took off her coat placing it on the chair and then removing the elastic on her hair to unravel her braid. Picking up her cell phone she dialed a number written down on her hand.

On the third ring it was answered. "Hello, Antony. I'm fine hey I need you to look into something for me, can you be discreet?"

Gabriella listened to the information on the phone from the man on the other line. "What can I do for you Miss Montez?"

"Check my father's account for any large donations of any kind or any kind of payment to Julliard," Gabriella sat down in her computer chair and opened her back pack.

"Gabi what's this about?" the voice on the other end sounded concerned.

"Just do it and get back to me as soon as you find something." Gabriella flipped her phone shut and let out a sigh as she looked off into the distance.

Shaking her hair free she kicked her off her shoes, and then removed her bra. Rolling her shoulders she let out a sigh and then got up from the chair. Removing her shirt she reached into her closet and grabbed a junkie thin t-shirt. Once she pulled it over her body the cool fabric hung loosely on her, Gabriella fingers gentle rubbed against the hem of it.

The shirt belonged to her father once, he'd left it behind when he took his things. It was old and run down, not suitable for the high class life style he lived now. Gabriella blinked back a few tears and she turned around to head back out of her room and to the kitchen. Gabriella's tousled her hair as she flipped the kitchen light on and walked to the fridge.

"But what if we go right instead of left," Zeke's voice came from the hall and Gabriella stilled as she placed her and on the apple juice.

"By the time I'm done you're going to be able to play either sides of the court." Troy's voice followed and Gabriella pulled the apple juice from the fridge and held it in front of her chest a hand shifting through her hair quickly grooming herself as best she could.

"I so excited about the game this weekend," Eddie said as he entered the kitchen. "Hey Gabs," he said walking to the cabinet and getting glasses. The guys followed suite and Gabriella bit her lip in horror as the East High Basketball team filled her kitchen.

"Oh my god I got some bad gas from that burger dude," One of the guys held his stomach as another shoved him.

"Dude that stinks!" the statement was followed by loud burp from Chad.

"Yum, apple juice, you mind Gabs" Chad smiled and took the juice from her hands and Gabriella quickly crossed her arms in an attempt to cover herself.

Gabriella looked up to see Troy watching her, a small smiled on his lips as he leaned against the wall. Gabriella felt all the color rush to her cheeks as she was blocked from either side of table and couldn't make an escape.

"Hey Brie, did dad come by today?" Eddie asked as he passed out glasses.

"Not that I know of," Gabriella shook her head and began walking around Chad to get out of the kitchen. "Mom's not here, so when she gets in just tell her I'm upstairs." Once she worked her way out from around the boys she nervously passed Troy and left the room for good. As soon as she was back in her room Gabriella let out a sigh dropping back into her computer chair. Her life was falling apart and her brother's was finally coming together like the balance had shifted and not in her favor. "Shit."

There was a knock on her door and Gabriella jumped spinning around to see Troy poke his head in. "I'm assuming your intentions before we bombarded you was to get this?" he said holding up a glass of apple juice.

Gabriella couldn't help but smirk as he waved the glass in the air. Getting up from her chair she folded her arms over her chest. Why had she been so quick to undress? Why did she not reach for a sweater when she came into her room? What was he thinking? Why was he here? Why was he being nice to her?

"Its okay you know," Troy cleared his throat, "I'm not some sick pervert." He came into the room shutting the door behind him. He lifted the glass higher offering it to her. "You ever seen Bambi?"

"Why? Is there a fairy tale in that story too that resembles my life?" Gabriella said keeping her arms secure.

"No," he said with a soft chuckle, "but your eyes remind me of Bambi," he said reaching out to move some of her hair.

Gabriella stood quiet as she took the glass.

"You're welcome." He stood there watching as she took a sip of the juice. "Least I could do."

Gabriella brought the glass down and nodded, "Thanks," her voice was low as she looked down into her glass. "I think you should go now,"

Troy hands snuck under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Aren't they going to missing you down stairs?" Gabriella said quickly pulling back a little.

"This won't take long," he said reaching in his back pocket and handing her some forms. "Mrs. Gruff says that I have a real shot at Columbia College if I meet with this guy tomorrow for an interview. He wants to see my work and my stretch book."

"That's really good," Gabriella inwardly rolled her eyes, seemed like everyone's life was coming together.

"If this works out it means I can play basketball now and still get into the college I want hands down."

"So what do you need from me, a science tutor?" Gabriella lifted the glass to take a sip.

Troy looked down at the forms, "Ask me again around mid-terms. For now I just need you to sign this."

"Why?" Gabriella asked as she brought the glass down and stared at the papers in his hands. "What is this?" she said taking the forms.

"It's a release Mrs. Gruff says I need you to sign it since a majority of my work lately has been about you," he said placing his hands in his pockets.

"About me how?" Gabriella said taking a sip of her apple juice.

"I sit up in the balcony a lot before I was actually part of the play, you've been my inspiration for a lot of pieces."

"That's how you knew the song," Gabriella said putting her drink down. "I thought that was strange."

"Guilty," Troy nodded and then he looked off to the side of her room where her bra was resting on her bed. Quickly looking away he looked back at her, "If you want to see my sketch book I have it downstairs in my bag but a lot of my finished pieces are in the art room."

"So you've been drawing me?" Gabriella bit her lip, he was cute, artistic, in great shape with the bluest eyes she ever saw and he was drawing pictures of her. Suddenly a scene from titanic flashed through her mind and she shook her head as she came back to the present.

Troy bit his lip as she stared at him with a look on her face. "Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense. You're my wild rose and I can't help but extract that essence and use it in my work."

"Wow," Gabriella face softened, "I think that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," Gabriella bit her own lip again. "Are you gay?"

Troy let out a sigh, "No, however I just need your signature."

"Of course I'm going to sign it," Gabriella said in low voice, "What kind of person would I be if I didn't, but I want to see these pieces I went this morning to see that one piece you were working on."

Troy ears perked up, "Really?" Watching her grab a pen from her desk he shrugged his shoulders. "Did you like it?"

Gabriella finished her signature and then stood up and looked the papers again. "I don't know, no one has ever drawn me before," she let out a giggle. "Unless you count that family portrait Eddie drew in the third grade."

Troy watched as she waved the thought from her mind. If only she knew about the war raging inside him, the ability it took not to touch her. The fact that keeping her at a distance right now until he could figure out how to get those pictures from Aaron and Stacy was driving him nuts. Troy clenched his fist. "I want you to come by tomorrow and see my work," the moment he said it, he knew he shouldn't have. He hadn't intended to but he was only a man and resisting her made him feel like he was on another planet.

"I promise," Gabriella crossed one of her arms in front of her chest pushing her breast together more than covering them and handed Troy the paper, Troy looked away. "Did I do something to you?" she asked.

"No," Troy took the paper from her. "Thank you for the signature."

"I don't know if I should say welcome?"

Troy let out a breath and looked around her room before resting his eyes on her brown ones that seem to be searching though his expression for any kind of explanation.

"Troy what happened?" Gabriella asked. "Why is this so… awkward?"

"I just have things on my mind." Troy said with small shrug as the words left his lips. What was he supposed to say that at this very moment her virtue rested on him winning a stupid game? That Aaron took advantage of her, that he wanted to kick Aaron's ass, wanted to hold her, touch her, and be able to give her the kind of love she deserved. His finger twitched, "I should go,"

"Is this because of the money?" Gabriella asked.

Troy didn't move. "What money?" he asked looking at her in confusion now.

"The millions of dollars people are throwing at you," Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "I've been called a gold digger four times today, I'm just wondering if you said something."

"No," Troy looked down at the paper. "God how could you think that?"

"Hey you're the one avoiding me?" she said lifting her hands.

"Oh yeah," Troy let out a huff of air, "I came to your house and then up to your room in my desperate attempt to avoid you." but he really should be avoiding her.

"You know what I mean," she said letting her arms fall to their side and looking at him with stern unreadable face.

"Did you ever stop to think for a minute that I might be trying to do what's best by protecting you?" Troy said coming up close to her.

"Did you ever stop to think that I don't need you to protect me?" Gabriella said back in a stern voice. "That maybe I could do something on my own, something not including my mother, or Eddie, or my father something that Sharpay or Taylor don't have to plan out for me!" Gabriella's voice got louder.

"Gabriella," he said lifting a finger to his lips suddenly aware of the basketball team downstairs in the kitchen.

"You either like me or don't?" Gabriella said, "It's that simple."

Her phone rang and Gabriella felt tingles all over her body as all her attention shifted. Reaching for her phone she looked back at Troy who was looking off to the side slowly she lifted it to her ear. "Hello,"

"Miss Montez hi, look, I've looked into the records of your father's account." The voice said on the other line. "Your tuition has been paid in full for this year and another payment is schedule for the same time next year. There was also an extra donation made to the school as well would you like me to send you the paper work?"

Gabriella shook her head as pushed her hair away from her face. "No thanks, but thanks Anthony you're the best."

"Not a problem Gabi." His voice softened. "You know he means well, he just doesn't always show it in the right ways."

Gabriella walked over to her bed and fell on to it. "I know." With that said she hung up the phone and stared at the floor in front of her. She never made it into Julliard because of her application; it was her father's money that got her in. The room shrank and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Gabriella?" Troy's voice cut through her thoughts and Gabriella looked up at him his image blurred through the tears. "Gabriella?" Troy was on his knees in an instant at her side reaching to her pulling her to him. "Who was on the phone?"

"My dad's accountant," she said in low voice. "My father donated money to Julliard; they accepted me because my father paid them to." Gabriella took a deep breath.

"You don't know that," Troy said coming to sit beside her on the bed. "Maybe he's just trying to help and do what's best for you,"

The words stung her, it seemed like everyone was just doing what was best for her. Like she was in a bubble that she couldn't pop in a glass box she couldn't break. Looking up at Troy who was there wiping a tear away with his thumb.

She wasn't as fragile as people thought she was, she could take chances she could make risky decisions. Gabriella leaned forward and Troy froze as her lips came to his. Her bottom lip rest on his top lip at first and then she pulled away and came back this time nipping at his bottom lip.

Troy lips parted and his hand slid to the back of her neck, her lips were softer than anything he ever felt before. The slight taste of apple hung on her lips, his body took over and he was massaging her tongue with his. She pulled back a little and he followed, she did this until he was on top of her his knee between her legs his hands moving up her side from under her shirt. His lips came down to her neck and Gabriella moaned as he licked and nipped at the nook below her jaw, her hands slid over his body sending shivers through him. To say it was just his hormones was understating it and to say he was just turned on wasn't saying it enough. Troy hands lifted her shirt to expose her breast his tongue flicked the nipple and then latched on.

Gabriella arched her back giving herself more to him as she shut her eyes, he felt so good his hands on her body his muscles under her hands. The way his fingers moved smoothly from place to place, suddenly she felt his hand slipping into her pants. Gabriella let out a sigh as he came back up to her neck. His lips were so tough and soft at the same time, his skin was warm against hers and suddenly she felt herself jerk as his fingers found her clitoris. With a small movement she jerked again this time pressing more into his fingers.

"Gabriella," he said in low voice as his fingers began to move more rhythmically.

On a gasp, Gabriella tilted her head back and he began kissing her neck, all the sensations running through her body made her rock slowly into his hand. He felt so good, he understood her, he knew how to touch her, where she wanted to be touch and in places she didn't know he could touch her so deeply.

Troy picked up speed staying consistent with the pressure and rhythm as he touched her she shivering in his hand and he looked down at the pleasure on her face. The pleasure he was giving her, he wanted to give her more, to show what it was like to make love. He wanted to be inside her, his erection rubbed against his pants and he closed his eyes to focus. He wanted to make her cum, to satisfy her needs and in some ways his own.

Gabriella hands gripped his shoulders as she felt a pressure building. "Oh my god."

Troy lips came crashing down on hers; he couldn't have her screaming an attracting attention. He moved faster he moved harder and her grip got tighter, she was wet, she was trembling, she was biting his bottom lip and before he knew it her body stilled and she pulled him closer as she took a deep breath. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as he hovered above it. She was contracting under his fingers and her eyes shut as he watched her face.

They were both quiet for a moment. Listening to the mumbled noises from downstairs, Troy took a deep breath as he removed his hand from her pants.

Gabriella looked up into his eyes as he looked down into hers. They both had nothing to say and everything to say at same time. Troy spoke first.

"I think you know how I feel about you," he said taking her hand and guiding it to his pulsing erection. Gabriella's breath hitched as she came into contact with his bulge. "I love what you do to me, I love the smell of your hair when you get close enough and I love kissing your lips, I love touching you, I love those noises you make when I do," Troy smiled and Gabriella lips pulled into a shy smile.

"I hear a big but coming," Gabriella said as he sat up and she followed.

"But I don't want to hurt you, or get you into trouble." Troy placed his hand on her cheek and his thumb softly touched her flushed skin. "I'm not stupid, I know when I've been used, don't get me wrong I enjoyed that very much," He said with a smile. "But we can't do this, not when you're only trying to prove to yourself that you can. I want to be more to you than that."

Gabriella eyes closed and a tear rolled down her cheek as she opened her eyes and looked back at him. "Friends?" her voice was low as she held out a hand.

Troy moved his hand from her cheek and nodded as he took her hand in his. "Friends until we get this right," he said with a smirk bringing her hand to his lips.

Gabriella watched as he kissed the back of her hand. "You should go before someone starts to wonder what we're doing."

"Tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow." Gabriella nodded as she watched him get up and walk towards the door. Once he was gone Gabriella laid back down in her bed the silence was comforting now as her body rippled through the aftermath of his touch.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning when she came down for school her father was in the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of him staring her down. The next thing she heard was the loud slap of the magazine on the table that brought her crashing back into reality.

"Would you care to explain?"

"I don't know do you want to tell me why you paid Julliard off?"

"Do not change the subject Gabriella," Her father said pointing to the magazine. "Explain now."

"He was bringing my keys back, and thanks to you our front yard was filled with reporters."

"Your keys?" Her father arched a brow, "and why did he have your keys?"

"Because, we were at a party, I had one beer and a reporter showed up. I left with Martha and Taylor, later on he brought my jeep home." Gabriella crossed her arms. "For the record. I could have made it into Julliard without your help."

"Gabriella I was just trying to help," he said placing his hands on his hips.

"No, you were trying to manipulate me, so that I would come live with you in New York," Gabriella accused.

"Gabriella things like this are going to happen a lot," he said pointing to the magazine, "You have got to be more careful!"

"Why because you're the only one who can be in the magazine? You finally figured out that what you do affects our lives too?" Gabriella shot back. "No shit Sherlock It's alright for you to come in and fuck everything up by splashing our names on the cover of magazines left and right as your former life but heaven forbid I get a cover you didn't?"

"That is not the issue you here and you know it. Gabriella, I am your father and I do not want boys coming in and out of your room at all times of the night!" he said lifting the magazine. "Especially by way of window."

"Or what?" Gabriella grabbed her back pack. "Here have my phone, my money, my keys, it's all the crap you give me so I can look the other way anyway right? Here's a tip if you wanted to play concerned father you should have kept it in your pants four years ago. But you didn't so any respect I had for you is gone and any that might be left is hanging by a thread and you can forget about Julliard or me ever going to New York I rejected the early admission."

With all the items on the kitchen counter her father watched as she turned to leave the room. Eddie walked into the kitchen as Gabriella was leaving.

"Nice move," Eddie murmured towards his father, "Father of the year."

"Commentary isn't necessary," his father said running a hand through hair.

"What did you expect?" Eddie asked looking back at him with a shrug, "Did you really think you'd come back into our lives drop you flashy new wife on us and things would go back to normal?"

"No."

"I find that hard to believe," Eddie shook his head as he watched Gabriella leave the house, "You know maybe we have other things going on in our lives beside you. Ever stop and think about that?" he said as he followed suit after Gabriella.

Eddie raced down the street to catch up with sister it was a matter of time before he was able to end up in front of her. "Gabriella I'm really sorry,"

"About what you didn't do anything?" Gabriella said wiping a tear from her eye.

"You got kicked off the squad, you've been in the paper, about dad, about Julliard. Damn it just stop Gabs." He held up his hands and Gabriella stopped and looked at her younger brother. Eddie grabbed his side and took a deep breath. "I've been so in my own world because of all this crap and yours is falling apart."

"Eddie I'm fine," Gabriella said looking around the neighborhood to watch people going about their morning.

"No you're not, I know you wanted him back more than anyone," he said getting his breath back and standing straighter. "I know that's why you wanted to go to Julliard so much."

Gabriella looked at the ground and a tear ran down her cheek, "Seems pretty stupid huh?" she said biting her lip.

"Do you know how many times I wished that he would come back, that none of this would have ever happened and we could just be normal like before," Eddie let out a sigh. "Gabriella we're a family, you're my big sister, what you did back there." Eddie looked back at their house. "You gave up your car, your phone, your college, that dream that things would ever go back. That means a lot. For both of us because wherever you go or stay I'm right there with you," He said holding his arms out.

Gabriella felt tears burning her eyes as she looked at Eddie, "I didn't want to cry," Gabriella wiped her eyes again.

"I would," Eddie said in a low voice. "I really don't see how you're holding it together."

Gabriella came forward and dropped herself into Eddie warm embrace. Gabriella cried a little into his shirt and Eddie slowly let his hand rub her back.

"We're not alone." Eddie smiled as he hugged his big sister tighter.

The sound of a loud engine came to a rumble besides them and Gabriella looked over Eddie's shoulder to see Troy looking at them both from the driver's seat. "Any one need a ride?"

Eddie looked back at Troy. "Thanks Bro," he said with a nod. Grabbing his sister's hand he led her to the truck and opened the door. "Ladies first,"

Gabriella smiled and jumped into the truck moving in so she sat by Troy. Eddie followed and shut the door behind him.

Later that afternoon Troy sat in the art room alone working on a sketch for the college administrator who was coming by in another half hour and so far he was pleased with all his work on display and grateful for Mrs. Gruff giving him a chance. Troy looked at the door as the sound of footsteps approached only to be disappointed when it was some random person. Gabriella promised she would come by, unless last night was a dream and he actually left after getting her signature and in some odd way dreamt the rest of it.

Troy let out a sigh, this Aaron and Stacy thing was messing with his mind. On the one hand he wanted to just throw the game and hope Stacy would just get rid of the photos on the other hand he wanted to tell Gabriella about it before he made the decision. Troy looked at the door again and saw no one; maybe it was better off this way?

He was just Eddie's friend, just some guy in the hall. Someone totally unrelated to her who would never be able to hurt her. Troy looked back at his sketched princess as she clung to the bed post sobbing in dismay. Troy's fingers reached out to soften her hair to push the charcoal around making her hair just as fluid as Gabriella's.

Looking away from the portrait he looked around the room at all his fairy tale like creations all, the broken winged tree nymph, the strong warrior princess on side saddle spinning her mace for attack, all around him were the many different images of one girl. He had to tell her about it, he had to tell her about the pictures, it wasn't going to be easy but she had every right to know about them.

Meanwhile Gabriella sat in the balcony looking down at the stage. She let out a sigh and dropped her feet to the floor as she leaned back in her chair. Looking down at the note book she read over the words she been playing with. She hadn't written a song in a while for years in fact since her dad left. Whipping her cheek she sniffled as she looked back at the notebook. "The higher we fly the harder it feels when we hit the ground." She sang softly to herself. Gabriella bit her lip as she looked back down at the stage. A few weeks ago she had it all figured out, now she didn't have a clue about what she was going to do about her future. Looking over at the clock she let out a sigh, she promised Troy she'd be in the art room and she had every intention of meeting him there she just didn't know what she was going to say when she got there.

There was a sound from the hall and Gabriella ducked down in her seat shielding herself from being seen.

"God, you're such a fucking asshole," Stacy said playfully hitting Aaron on the shoulder.

"But I'm an asshole you like to fuck," He said reaching around and placing both hands on her ass.

Stacy let out a sigh and Gabriella ducked down further so she was now on the floor of the balcony. "God I just hope that jerk throws the game, then everything going to be a piece of cake, your scholarship, our popularity, all the money and fame, we'll have a house by the beach, I'll be covered in diamonds. Meanwhile Gabriella will be in some 2nd rate job," Stacy said leaning her head back as Aaron began kissing her neck.

"Can we not talk about Gabriella or Troy?" Aaron said with annoyance "God the whole school is talking about that fuck tart."

Stacy let out a laugh, "Aww come on for a basketball star he's pretty stupid, he actually thinks we have naked pictures of that little stuck up ex-girlfriend of yours. Guess he doesn't know her as well as we do."

Gabriella perked up as she strained to listen really hard covering her mouth to stop her own breathing.

"Less talk more making out," Aaron said shifting his hands up her shirt.

"Please do you really need me to get into it to get off?" Stacy jumped up onto one of the chairs arms. "I'm not wearing my spanks just make it quick alright Sharpay is so bitchy about practice."

"You know you use to try a little harder when I was with Gabriella," Aaron said unzipping his pants, "I mean, at least you pretended to enjoy it."

"Yeah well you're not with Gabriella your with me now, and I let you fuck me."

There was silence and Gabriella put her hands over her ears not wanting to hear what she was hearing. Gabriella was still in the dark of the balcony as she listened to the muffled sound of Aaron and Stacy as they had sex.


	22. Chapter 22

Troy looked out into the bleachers the game was this weekend to be exact the game was two days away. He looked around the gym and it was empty, school was out over an hour ago and he knew Eddie had walked Kelsi home. As for Gabriella she didn't show to his art show, she must have lost track of time. Right? That had to be it.

Troy took a deep breath and looked at the ball in front of him. Columbia accepted him, hands down, the interview was a hit. Only the first and only person he wanted to tell was nowhere to be found. Troy looked up at the basket and made the shot. Grabbing another ball from the cart beside him he lined up another shot and made it.

"There you are?" Gabriella voice echoed through the gym and Troy's eye brows arched.

"You were looking for me?"

Gabriella came closer to him and he could smell the soft aroma of perfume, her skin seemed so soft and her hair was in ringlets around her face. "Of course I was looking for you," Gabriella said extending her arms out. "Did Aaron and Stacy ask you to throw the game in the exchange of naked photos of me?"

Troy's body went tense and he quickly turned to face her dead on. "How di-"

A slap came across his face before he could finish and Gabriella lifted a finger to him. "Don't you ever keep a secret like that from me again, especially when it's about me!"

Troy's cheek stun as he adjusted his jaw and turned back to face her, "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you I really was."

Gabriella crossed her arms as she looked at him. "What are you going to do, what did they want in return they said something about throwing a game?" Gabriella uncrossed her arms and pushed him back with her hands. "You're going to throw the game Saturday aren't you? Did you think about what that's going to do for Eddie? For chad? All of them are counting on you and you're going just give that up!"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "You're a little more important to me than stupid game," Troy said taking a step back from her.

"Were you even going to ask me if it was true?" Gabriella came at him again, "Did you even think for a second that maybe I wasn't that kind of girl?" Gabriella choked on a sob. "Is this the real reason why you don't want to be with me?"

"Of course not, I was trying to protect you by keeping myself at a distance," Troy said letting his shoulders fall. "Why do you think I don't want to be with you? I do want to be with you? Do you know how hard it is to not be with you?"

"Because you keep lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you," Troy shouted, "Reporters can be harsh, if this got out they would rip you to shreds."

"I know that,"

Troy took a step forward. "The thought of anyone hurting you drives me nuts. The idea that someone would take advantage or even make you-"

"No one made me do anything, and no one takes advantage of me," Gabriella said stepping towards him.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Troy said raising his voice. "I've only known you a few weeks everyone has a past, everyone makes mistakes, what was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do? You had life before I met you and in case you missed your ex-boyfriend is an asshole so I didn't put it past him that he be that sleazy."

"I know!" she yelled back, "God, I must seem like a idiot to you, throwing myself at you when I barely know you, and you just stand there on your perfect high horse and judge me while I'm down here on the ground."

"You're the most frustrating person on the planet," Troy lurched forward his hand shoving its way into her hair as he forced their lips to meet. She fought him back for all of millisecond before her hands slid down his shoulders relaxing on his hips.

Troy other hand came around her waist and pulled her to him, closer against him, smashing their bodies together as his kiss continued to leaving her lifeless against him. Lost in his touch buzzing from the current of electricity that was circulating between them. His lips pulled away from hers and her eyes flew open.

"I'm not judging you," he said quietly as he let his thumb gently pass over her cheek. "As far as I'm concerned you belong to me and if I want to protect you I will." Troy's voice was softer as he watched her lips with a hungry expression. "If I want to throw a game for you, I'll throw it because I'm not worried about everyone else. I don't care about anyone else. I'm worried about you. I care about you."

"What about college?" Gabriella whispered.

"I got into Columbia, full ride."

Her eyes opened a little wider as she smiled only the smile was temporary as pushed away from him, "Wait."

"Now what?" Troy stifled a groan as he let his arm fall and allowed her to leave him.

"I'm still not okay with any of this,"

"With what?"

"Troy whether you like it or not you're a Basketball star and East High's hero, I know the cost of every decision you have to make when all the eyes are you. I've been there. It's a shitty position. I know you rather just be like everyone else and taking a dive in that game was going to help you do that. It's what you've been saying from day one, and I'll be damned if you use me as your excuse."

"What?" Troy tossed his arms out, "Do you hear yourself?"

"Do you hear yourself? Because let's face facts you're not prince charming and I am not some helpless Cinderella waiting in a dark room for some stupid guy on a white horse." She said ranking her hands through her hair before turning away from him and then doing an about-face. "And if you haven't gotten the idea yet, those pictures don't exist because I'm not that type of girl."

"I never said you were,"

"You didn't have to, you said it the moment you decided to throw the game," Gabriella said beginning to walk away.

"Gabriella how are you going to get home," Troy said watching as she left.

"I rather walk then get in a car with you right now," she said pushing the metal doors open.

Troy brought his hands up and ranked them through his hair. Then in a surge of frustration he kicked the basketball cart in anger sending basketballs left and right all over the gym.

Hours later Gabriella sat on the carpet of the white and pink room as Sharpay fanned her toe nails and Taylor sat with a pillow between her legs listening to Gabriella's every word.

"So it seems like Aaron and Stacy's romantic front is just a sex for trade arrangement," Taylor said as she leaned back, "That is so gross."

"At least I know why she was late to practice," Sharpay said leaning back and looking at her toes. "Although I had a hunch."

"So they really had Troy going?" Taylor frowned.

"He was going to throw the game," Gabriella said with a shrug. "If he throws that game, everyone is going to be devastated. Especially Eddie, how could he do that to him? I mean that's a lot to put on me, his basketball career, Eddie? Chad? The team and wither or not they get funding. I mean why wouldn't he tell me?"

"How do you tell someone something like that?" Taylor questioned as she lightly shook a bottle of polish.

"When is there even a right time to tell someone something like that?" Sharpay shrugged her shoulders as she picked up a different shade of pink for her French tip. "The last time he was in your room he had his hands down your pants."

"Which by the way, he is so into you," Taylor said with a matter of fact tone. "No 18 year old guy is gonna do that and not expect something in return."

"Yeah Troy a good fit for you despite the whole picture scandal. Pick a punishment, give and then I say lock the door to your room and rip his clothes off."

Taylor placed a hand on Gabriella shoulder. "All things aside what are we going to about college?"

"I applied to some other schools," Gabriella said leaning back against the wall on the floor. "I'm sure I got into a few of them."

"So that's it, you're really just going to give up on Julliard?" Taylor asked looking over at Sharpay then at Gabriella.

"I have no other option, if I go I'll never know if it's me or my dad that they want and I want start new not come in with the same problems I have here," Gabriella said picking at her toe.

"Well if you applied to other places we're just going be positive that you're going to go to college," Sharpay said coming down to the floor to brush Gabriella's hands away and reach for her bottle of tickle me pink. "You got the second highest GPA at east high, who wouldn't want you."

"Actually it's just by a point," Taylor said with a smile. "You're practically at the top."

Gabriella leaned back on the door. "I can't believe the last few weeks of my life," she said looking over at Taylor.

Sharpay propped her foot up and begun to paint. "Well what about Troy?"

"He's an asshole," Gabriella murmured watching as Sharpay begun to paint her toe nails.

"Right you agreed he was an asshole the rest of us really like him," Sharpay blew on Gabriella's toe nail. "Your skin tone is perfect for pink."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "The whole thing is confusing and I don't know what to think anymore or what to do about it. I mean when I think about last night I'm just mixed with this excitement and embarrassment at the same time."

"Gabriella he was defending your honor," Taylor said with a smile. "I think its sweet he tried. Point is there were no pictures and he said he was going to tell you, Stacy and Aaron just beat him to the punch. If you'd gone to the art room we'd be having an entirely different conversation, maybe even laughing about this."

"And he really likes you," Sharpay said focusing on Gabriella's toes. "Trust me, he doing the right thing by not sleeping with you, I mean you're not in the right mind set Gabs, he was on to something when he said you're doing this to prove you can."

"This coming from you?" Taylor asked pointing at Sharpay, "Classic, what happen to code red."

"Hey I'm just saying if it were Aaron you'd be knee deep in regret, embarrassment and Stacy seconds," Sharpay said making a face. "At least Troy can control himself, he fingered you and that was practically because you made him."

Gabriella let out a groan and hid her face in her hands. "I hate it when you make sense," Gabriella said lifting her head and banging her it against the wall.

"I try not to do it too often for you, but once in a while I slip, what can I say?" Sharpay looked over at Taylor with a smile.

"Troy is a nice guy." Taylor said coming over so she could sit by Gabriella. "Did you see his drawings today; they were all over the art room," she asked Sharpay, "It's so obvious that he likes you. It's almost like in the titanic where Jack draws Rose, only you have clothes on and you're not on a boat traveling to your death."

Gabriella let out a groan and banged her head again. "I wish I was."

"People are starting to talk about you and him, you know," Taylor said inserting a pillow between Gabriella's head and the wall.

"About what we barely talk to each other," Gabriella looked over at Taylor and then at Sharpay, "Why are we even talking about this now?"

"Because you're letting your problems bury the fact that you do like him," Sharpay said looking up from Gabriella's toes. "You're making piss poor decisions left and right, we're only trying to help."

"Sharpay's right anyone who knows you can tell this guy is throwing you for a loop," Taylor said leaning forward and bringing her knees to her chest.

"Yeah and he thinks so much of me that I would take naked pictures and send them to guys." Gabriella said looking down at her hands. "What does that say about someone? What does that say about me?"

"Maybe he was looking for a picture?" Sharpay said with a laugh. "Joking," she said to Gabriella when she realized she wasn't laughing. "Alright, you're not defenseless but you are carrying a lot on your plate and I can totally understand why he didn't tell you about the pictures." Sharpay shrugged. "Don't think of it as he's trying to cover your eyes but think of it as he's trying to lessen you're load. If he threw the game he'd be throwing himself willingly into social suicide and he cares about you enough to do that. Think about it he'd do it if it meant not seeing you have to go through something as embarrassing as the whole world seeing your goodies."

Taylor wrapped her arm around Gabriella, "Whatever you do we support you, you're stubborn and we love you for it."

Gabriella let out a laugh and looked down at her toes. "Please tell me someone else has some gossip that's not about me?"

"Well I heard your brother and Kelsi are and item now," Sharpay said with a smirk. "I knew they we're going to get together."

"I also heard that Stacy is doing two other guys as well as Aaron," Taylor said sitting up and smiling at Gabriella. "Once a slut always a slut."

"Tell me about it," Gabriella said with smirk. "I wish she'd get hit by a bus."

"Hey I know people," Sharpay said looking up at them. "Say the word, I'll throw in a reverse and hit her again for free."

The girls started to giggle as they continued to joke in the comforts of Sharpay's bed room.


	23. Chapter 23

Troy looked at the clock and then back at the television. "Hey grandma, I'm going to throw out your trash and then get going," he said getting up from the couch.

His grandmother frown as she looked over at the uneaten cookies still left at the table. "What's eating you up inside short man?"

"It's nothing grandma," Troy leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"You can stop pussy footing around your problem, seriously what did you do? Knock up some random girl?" His grandmother exclaimed looking up at him. "We can take a little drive to the clinic, problem will be gone in the morning."

Troy smiled and let out a sigh, "No one is pregnant, I just have a lot on my mind with the game this weekend and Gabriella isn't talking to me, at least I don't think she is?"

"Oh boy, it's the other kind of lady trouble then," his grandmother let out a laugh. "Your father came home one time with lady trouble."

Troy sat down and listened. "What happened?"

"Well he accidently ended up with two prom dates," she said with a chuckle. "He asked this one girl he was really crazy about and then a little later that week he was walking through the halls and he saw this girl on the steps crying."

"He use to hate when mom cried," Troy said with a shrug. "He always said a woman will do a lot to get under your skin but when she's cries, you're a goner."

"And he was right, he ended up offering to take her to prom too, after spending the afternoon cheering her up." Grandma shook her head, "Your father ended up calling the other girl to cancel, she was not happy about that, I remember the random calls of her leaving him nasty messages but in the end it worked out, he married your mom."

Troy smiled it was a story he heard a bunch of times and he'd never get sick of. "I miss him."

"We all do," Grandma said with smile. "But you remind me so much of him that it helps ease the pain," she said placing a hand on her heart.

Troy smiled and got up from the couch to give his grandmother a hug.

"Don't worry about the trash, I just need you to water the flowers before you go, stupid reporters trampled over my petunias," she said in flush.

"No problem Grandma," Troy smiled as he headed out to the front yard. Going around the side of the house he got the hose, it wasn't as completely dark however the sun was disappearing from the sky. Troy walked back to the front and twisted the top nozzle providing the flowers with fresh water.

Troy watched the water sprinkling from the hose his mind lost in the ideas of life. He was going to go to Columbia, he was going to play ball while he finished off his time here. And in the spite of Aaron and Stacy the kid gloves were off. Troy did not like being made a fool of. At that second there was a sound of a twig snapping from behind him and Troy turned around to find Gabriella standing on the sidewalk.

"Good evening," Troy said nodding slightly when she didn't say anything. Turning back around to the plants he continued the task at hand. What else was there to say, she made it clear he was the last person she wanted to associate with and that was fine, he was ready to just let the whole thing go. He should have stayed away from her in the first place.

"Troy can we talk?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you have any sharp objects on you?" Troy asked with a raised brow.

Gabriella paused not sure if he was joking or not. "No I don't," Troy turned around and sprayed the cement in front of her causing Gabriella to jerked back. "What the hell?"

"You can talk as long as you don't cross that line. I'm not in the mood to be pushed, poked, or hit at the moment," he said folding the hose to momentarily stop the water. "Cross it and I will spray you with all the water pressure this can shoot with are we clear?"

"Crystal," Gabriella said adjusting her backpack.

Troy nodded and then went back to watering the plants, "So what is it?" he said turning away from her.

"I rejected Julliard, I'm not leaving."

"Well, that's unfortunate," he said with a deep breath.

"It's alright, I'm okay with it."

"That's great then."

Gabriella was quiet and he turned around to see if she was still there, she was twiddling her thumbs. "I would really like to give this a try, see if we can get it right?"

"Why?" Troy looked away back at the plants his body slowed he could feel his heart coming to a slow stop as he waited on her to answer.

"Because I know that you love me and I feel the same way about you."

Beyond his control Troy's lips pulled up into a smirk. When he turned to face her she was smiling, and looking at him with hope. Troy let out a sigh, "What I feel is beyond the point," he said raising a brow, "Let's face it the situation we're in is like a broken mirror. It's better to leave it broken than hurt yourself to fix It." he added looking back at the plants.

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset, you were trying to help and I was just being insecure," Gabriella said leaning to left.

"You had every right too," Troy moved to a different section of the yard. "It was a big deal I should have told you sooner about Stacy and Aaron."

"And I should never have gotten angry at you when you wanted to slow down, you we were clearly making the better decision," Gabriella said placing her thumbs in her pockets.

Troy shrugged and continued to water the plants, "In the past sex has always been meaningless, it's not enough for me. I'm just tired of the whole social status and girls trying to make it mean something it doesn't."

Gabriella was quiet for a moment and then she snapped her fingers. "In beauty and the beast, she came back to the castle after leaving and having to figure things out for herself. Doesn't that get me a little leeway here?"

"No, because she also sent a village after him, they rummaged his castle and he was stabbed to death," Troy said with a grim face. "You really want to run with that one?"

Gabriella shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "What do you want me to say Troy. Fairy tales aren't real they don't apply to life. I'm not Cinderella or Bell," Gabriella said tossing her hands up. "You have this way thinking about me and it's not true, I don't wear a halo and I'm not the kind of girl you put on a pedestal."

Troy turned again to face her. "Your wrong about that," Troy said turning off the hose, "Before I even got to know you I would have said right off the bat that you were a regular Snow White living surrounded by men and still the only one right for you was the strongest and truest prince charming Aaron. Yeah, you might have been kind at heart or morally sound but in the end vanity and wealth won you over because there was no base to that relationship to fall in love with at the beginning."

Gabriella flinched, "Well what about this? It's like..." Gabriella waved her hand as she tried to come up with something to say. "It's like Ariel and Prince Eric they didn't have one either and the only reason they were married was because of her voice and his slight memory of her saving his life. That's not love." Gabriella said extending her arms.

"Then you don't love me," Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Why are we having this conversation?"

"Troy," Gabriella whispered. "When I was a little girl I used to read fairy tales all the time. In fairy tales you meet Prince Charming and he's everything you ever wanted. In fairy tales the bad guy is very easy to spot. The bad guy is always wearing a black cape so you always know who he is. Then you grow up and you realize that Prince Charming is not as easy to find as you thought. You realize the bad guy is not wearing a black cape and he's not easy to spot at all; in fact he's really funny, and he makes you laugh, and he has perfect hair." Gabriella's voice trailed off at the end.

Troy didn't respond.

"So yes I got it wrong, I'm not some fairy tale expert so can we just drop the fairy tale bullshit for five minutes?"

"You brought up the fairy tales not me," Troy said looking away from her. "And Fairy tales are more than true: not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten."

Gabriella wiped a tear from her cheek and Troy stood quiet. "I never promised you anything," he said in low voice, "I never said we were going to make this work. In fact I've been telling you that the only way for both of us to stay sane was to stay apart."

"I don't want to stay away from you," Gabriella said crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't." Gabriella wiped a tear from her cheek as she looked down at her hands then back up at him.

"I can't stay away from you either," Troy said letting the hose fall to the ground. Great she was crying, she was crying and he wanted to make it stop, he wanted to hold her to kiss her anything to end this stupid conversation they were stuck in.

"Then can we just stop arguing," she said wiping away her tears. No more crying she wasn't going to cry anymore.

"Come here," Troy said quietly holding out one of his arms to her.

Letting out a sigh of relief she ran into his arms the impact between them taking her breath away but she didn't care. She only wanted to be right here, in his arms, smelling the musk smell of his scent and feeling his hands wrap around her.

"I'll never hide anything from you again," he said softly into her ear as he hugged her tightly. "I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too."

They stood wrapped in each other arms for a moment before Gabriella pulled back and looked up at him. "I need you to do something for me?"

"Oh boy," Troy chuckled, "Here we go,"

Gabriella smiled a little, "I need you to beat the West High Knights. For me."

Troy blew out a low breath as he narrowed his eyes towards her, "That's a tall order."

"Then it's a good thing I asked the right guy," she said quietly pulling on his shirt a little.

"What about Stacy and Aaron?"

"Don't worry about them," Gabriella said with a small frown, "I can handle them."

"I don't like that," Troy said a little more seriously as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You don't have a choice. It's already done."

Troy smile thinned a bit.

"Troy."

"Gabriella."

"Trust me," she pleaded.

"Fine," Troy bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips taking his time to enjoy the feel of her warm lips against hers. Just as he was about to pull away Gabriella's arms wrapped around his neck and she pushed up on tip toe to deepen the kiss.

Troy's hands opened and spread out across her back pulling her to him. He couldn't get enough of her, couldn't get his fill. Something about her made him want more, made him need it. It was like being with her made everything else fade away. The pressure, the fear, the self-doubt. Being with her made him stronger.

Gabriella pulled away and Troy had to clench his jaw not to follow. He held onto her hand as she put some distance between them.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Gabriella murmured.

"Tomorrow," he said pulling her back to him and placing another kiss on her lips.

Gabriella smiled into the kiss as they she pulled away and he walked with her. Together they smiled and held hands all the way to her front door where he left her. But not before kissing her senseless at least two more times.

When Gabriella finally pushed the door open and came inside she let out the deepest swoon she ever had. Lost in the memory of Troy's touch, his lips, his voice, and the way he just knew what she wanted. Her face almost hurt from the ear to ear smile she was sporting.

Suddenly her father immerged from the living room. "Where have you been? Your brother got home four hours ago."

Gabriella jerked, and her smile fell into a free fall as she frowned at her father. "I don't have a car remember," she said putting her house keys in the bowl on the hall table.

"Why didn't you call?"

"No cell phone." Gabriella looked at him. "Are we done?"

"No, we are not done family meeting now!" He said in loud voice.

Eddie walked in from the kitchen arms crossed, Maria followed. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room behind everyone she wasn't in the mood for her father late parenting skills. Once every one was seated they all quietly looked up at him.

"You've all made it pretty clear that I'm not welcome here," he said looking around the room. "I get it. I messed up, you trusted me and I let you down."

There was no response.

"I'm sorry about the cameras, about Catherine, and about Julliard," he said looking at Gabriella. "I just wanted to get close to you guys. Since the breakup I feel like you both hate me," he said looking at Eddie and then Gabriella.

"We actually missed you," Gabriella said looking down at the floor. "I was going to Julliard to be closer to you. We wanted you to come back home where you belong."

The room was quiet and Gabriella throat got tighter and she couldn't speak.

Eddie let out a breath and he continued for her. "We all missed you, no one hated you. You left us broken and when you came back it was like you never even felt it. You had a new life and you wanted to replace us with it. In fact you wanted to rip us from the normalcy we've been living through for the past year and put us into your circus."

"I didn't know,"

"How could you," Maria said sniffling. "You don't call, you don't keep in contact, there a check in the mail once a month and that's all you contribute."

"I work hard so that I can send that check, because I know I screwed things up. I can't just come back and things can't go back to the way they were. Things changed you guys have grown up, you're nothing like I remembered." A tear rolled down his face and he took a breath. "You don't know how proud I am of you. How you have taken care of things, how you guys look out for each other," he sat down on the coffee table. "I want to be in your life. I just don't know how."

"I got a job," Maria said in a low voice. "I start next week, hopefully this means you don't have to send all that money, I can take care of the house."

"You could come to my game Saturday," Eddie said.

Gabriella looked up at her father and she bit her lip. "I meant what I said this morning. I'm not sorry, nor will I be apologizing for anything. You're an adult, a father, you're not supposed to hurt me and make me not trust you and you did, you have single handedly ensured that I will never trust anyone because you've proved that I can't." Gabriella looked away, "You want to get to know me?" Gabriella paused as she looked at him. "I'll think about it." Gabriella stood up. "I'll be in room."

Gabriella walked out.

"Gabriella?" Luis stood up and Maria held out a hand.

"She's right, you have no right to demand she forgive you and willingly welcome you into her heart especially after you smashed it." Maria crossed her arms. "Give her time. Eventually she might come around to you." Looking back at Eddie she nodded. "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day." Looking back at Luis she let out a sigh. "I trust you know the way out. We'll talk more in the morning; my lawyer will be here at seven to read the divorce papers."

"I'll be here."

"Night then." She said walking past him as she made her way up the stairs.

Luis looked back at Eddie.

"I'm going to go check on Gabs," he said getting up and walking towards the stairs after his mother. Before he was out of the room he turned and paused as he looked at his father. "Night dad."

Luis looked up at him and nodded. "Night son."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to give you a heads up. I'm moving into my new apartment with my boyfriend this weekend. We are now going to be living in a one bedroom apartment, it's close to my parent's house but far enough and it's a block from a grocery store! I love it and I think it's perfect for our first apartment. I'm excited, we've been friends for almost 9 years and dating for like 5 years. I think we'll be just fine. We want to get married but not right now weddings are expensive and I still have college loans and credit card debt. Give or take two or three years some of my loans will be gone and my credit card debt long gone and we'll be okay.**

**But here's the part that matters more to you guys LoL, I'll be busy unpacking and cleaning, plus we don't have the internet set up yet so it'll be a little bit before you see chapter 25. Unless I visit mom and dad and bring my laptop so I can steal some good old fashion internet go-go juice. We'll see and since I'll be without internet I'll be working on my new story which came to me two days ago while listening to some country music. Hope you guys keep reading and reviewing the story, I love reading what you guys say and what you think is going to happen.**

**Till our next internet vibe I love you and I'll be writing something good for our next adventure I promise.**

**Love**

**Anais,**

Eddie knocked on the door softly.

"Go away I do not want to talk to you."

"It's me," Eddie said in low voice. "Open up Gabs."

There was a pause as the lock clicked, and she opened the door. Gabriella looked back at him with puffy eyes. "I'm so sick of crying."

Eddie walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Dads leaving for the night and mom went to bed," he said pulling up her computer chair and taking a seat.

Gabriella fell on her bed and reached over for her crumpled tissue, "Am I wrong?"

"No," Eddie said shaking his head a little as he let his shoulders fall. "Mom totally back you up, she told him you were right."

Gabriella nodded as she looked back at Eddie, "Then why do I feel like such a bitch."

"Because you're not a mean person and you don't have a mean bone in your body," Eddie said getting up from the chair. "You're too nice and it doesn't surprise me that this hurts you so much." Sitting down on the bed next to her he let out a sigh and grabbed a new tissue from the box on her nightstand and handed it to her, "I am surprised you did it at all. You got balls sis."

Gabriella laughed as she brought the tissue up to blow her nose.

"So," Eddie said with a shrug. "Where were you today?"

"At Sharpay's house we had a girl meeting," She said sniffling.

"Sounds serious," Eddie said picking up one of her stuff animals. "So what this I hear about you and Troy?"

An avoidable smile pulled at her lips, "What have you heard?"

"What do you want to tell me?" Eddie nudged her.

Gabriella laughed a little as she shrugged. "Ugh where to start, there are so many problems. He's going away for college, Aaron and Stacy threatened him, I kept throwing myself at him, he kept turning me down."

"Whoa," Eddie raised a brow. "Care to explain to those of us who missed the last episode?"

Gabriella let out a sigh as she began to tell him the story about Troy and her and what was going on. She told him about the pictures about Troy throwing the game, about Stacy and Aaron having lousy sex about all the things Sharpay and Taylor said to outside one the front lawn when Troy kissed her good night.

"Wow," Eddie said with a wide eyed expression. "And I thought Kelsi agreeing to be my girlfriend was crazy."

"Yeah you have no idea," Gabriella said leaning back in the pillows.

"Well it sounds like you really like him and I know that he likes you. I mean come on the guys been hooked since he saw you standing over us with a pizza slice hanging from his mouth," Eddie said with a laugh.

"ah, Back in a simpler time," Gabriella said thinking back. "God that seems like years ago."

"I think it was only a month ago?" Eddie said thinking back. "So, you guys dating or what?"

"I don't know," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Seems like I should just quit while I'm ahead?"

"Well you're not ahead yet," Eddie said with sigh, "What are we going to do about Stacy and Aaron?"

Gabriella was silent for a moment as she thought about it. "Well we called the school from Sharpay's house and tipped them off about steroid use on the football team." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what else to do I'm not good at taking revenge. But Sharpay and Taylor seemed to think it was a deal breaker."

"Good thing you have Me," Eddie said with a laugh.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me about Aaron being a dick like that to you?" she said looking at Eddie, "If I'd have known he was being a jerk to you I would have gotten rid of him ages ago."

Eddie shrugged. "I don't know, I mean I thought you loved him and I just wanted you to be happy and not think that every guy was like dad."

Gabriella smiled as she leaned forward to give him a hug. "I love you but the next time one of my boyfriend's beat you up or stuffs you in a locker, tell me, because I'll get rid of him asap no one messes with my little brother."

Eddie hugged her back. "I really like Troy, he's great for you."

"So you're not mad?"

"About what?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Me potentially dating your best friend?"

Eddie shrugged and leaned back on the bed, "I been secretly hoping you two would end up together."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Eddie let out a laugh, "What was I supposed to say? That wouldn't sound weird or creepy."

Gabriella laughed and then Eddie laughed and then they were both laughing uncontrollably.

The next day at school Gabriella sat down at the piano, the auditorium was empty. Her fingers gently rested on the keys, it had been a long time since she sang something she wrote, even longer since she played the piano. Gabriella hit key and the room vibrated with sound. Gabriella hand jerked back and she wiped her hands on her jeans.

Today was the pep rally and instead of being in her usual cheerleading gear, she had on a blue jeans and white tang top under her green button up shirt. In a way not having to worry about the pep rally was a relief. Not having to come up with cheers or moves, the school was next to empty people were getting ready for tomorrow's big game for the party that was to follow. Gabriella let out a breath and placed her hands back on the keys.

Upstairs in the balcony, Troy leaned further over the railing; originally he came up here to draw, but the sound of a single note traveling through the room caught his attention. Looking down he watched as she stared at the keys on the piano. It was as if she was fighting with herself, debating if she had something to say. Did she know he was in here, was she getting his attention. Troy took a small breath as she placed her hands back on the keys.

At first it was a slow melody, she stumbled and then started over. Troy ducked back into the dark she had no idea he was up there. Troy sat still as he glanced over the railing a little more to get a better view. She's placed a note book in front of her and then began to play again. Her voice slowly drifting up to him, "What makes a man work 'til his kids get too old to kiss and hug, Keep on climbing that imaginary mountain when is enough, enough What makes a man build a kingdom only to lose his woman How high is too high, How big is too big, How far will we go just to slip off the edge?"

Troy placed a hand over his mouth to quiet is own breathing to hear her better.

"Yeah, we all fall down," Her voice echoed around her as she let the notes wrap around the words. "Life takes us out, the sky starts spinning, when our heads get above the clouds, the higher we fly the harder it feels when we hit the ground." She paused as silence filled the room. Taking a deep breath she started off softer. "Yeah, we all fall down, Yeah, we all fall down"

"How does a man pick himself up when he's let himself down, Tell me where does he find the courage to turn his world back around? Will he break down and cry like someone just died, What can you say about the man he used to be? When he can even speak though he's dying to scream" Gabriella's voice loudly boomed from the walls as she looked up to blink back tears. Her fingers kept moving and she shut her eyes listening to music. "Yeah, we all fall down, When we find out, That the sky starts spinning when our heads get above the clouds, The higher we fly the harder it feels when we hit the ground, Yeah, we all fall down Yeah, we all fall down"

Faster she began speeding up "He's the only one to blame, And the only one to lose, How low he must go, To win back his soul." Gabriella lifted a hand as to wipe a tear as she came to a slow stop almost coming out in sobs then a melody. "Yeah, we all fall down, Yeah, we all fall down."

Troy leaned back in his own chair as her thought about Gabriella, about her song, her father. Troy let out a sigh, he almost felt like he was drowning in voices that weren't his own. Consumed with the grief and loss of his own father and touched by the words in her song.

Later on that day Gabriella shut her locker, locking her notebook away inside it and turned to walk down the hall, she was on her way to the auditorium for the prep rally. She turned on the camera making sure it has charged and loaded. When she got into the gym there were reporters sitting in the front row by the principal. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she clipped on her year book badge and continued to the locker room. The gym was filling up fast and the cheerleaders were doing their thing Gabriella paused to get a picture of Sharpay in front with her pom-poms. She smiled and then got one of the stands. Turning around she knocked on the door to the locker room.

"Year book!" she said as she pushed the door open a little. "Everyone decent?"

"Come on in Gabs," Chad said opening the door further.

Gabriella walked in and smiled as everyone turned their attention to her. "Hey boys, I'm here to get a year book photo. If you all want to huddle up I can get one really quick."

"Alright," The couch looked over at Gabriella. "You going to be there tomorrow."

"Of course I want a winning shot for the year book." Gabriella winked over at Troy.

"First of many I'm sure," Coach said with a smile as he looked back at the team. "Come on boys let's give the lady what she came for."

Gabriella smiled as Eddie got into position alongside Zeke; she was so proud of him for getting on the team and just making friends. He was going to be just fine when she left for college. "Alright, ready, say Wildcats!"

There was a loud roar of pride as they sounded off all at once and Gabriella snapped the picture and then another to be sure.

"Thanks," she said once she had the shot. Waving good bye she headed for the door. Until Troy walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey?"

Gabriella smiled, "Hey,"

"You look adorable today," he said picking up one of her braided pigtails and giving it a soft tug.

"You don't look so bad either," she smirked as she kept one hand on the door poised to leave.

Troy bent down his smile sly as he pressed a soft kiss on her lips. There was a woot and whistle and Gabriella pulled back and sheepishly looked up at him. "What was that for?"

"Because it's been to long since the last time," he said with a half-smile as he gently lifted his finger and taped her nose. "You want meet up after this?"

Gabriella shrugged a small blush coming to her cheeks, "Sure meet me out in the parking lot after school."

"Great," he said with a small smirk, "It's a date."

Gabriella nodded her smile ear to ear as she looked back at Eddie and gave a small wave as she left the locker room and went back out into the chaos that was the crowd. Gabriella sat down in the bleachers next to Taylor who had a camera as well. "So how did things go with Troy?"

Gabriella tilted her head. "I think we're going on a date later?" she said with a small nod.

"That's promise," Taylor said extending a hand. "I can't wait for the game tomorrow it's going to be amazing. I just know it."

Gabriella nodded as she looked at the picture in her camera; Troy was smiling in the photo his blue eyes looking her way. Her finger wondered over it and she wondered what he had to say to her. If he might ask her to his girlfriend, wasn't she? Should she just assume? Should she ask? "I'm going to go stand down on the side lines for some good pictures," she said leaning over to Taylor.

"Sure no problem, I'll try to get shots of the crowd from the inside" Taylor said as she held up her camera.

After school Gabriella waited in the parking lot by her car. Her father had apparently left her her phone and keys in living yesterday with a hand written note that apologized for letting her down. Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind, she didn't want to think about her father right now. She just wanted to think about Troy. She was sitting on the hood of her jeep waiting eagerly when suddenly Aaron appeared from nowhere.

"You called the school didn't you?"

Gabriella jerked her attention towards him. "You threatened Troy with naked photos of me?" she countered. Gabriella jumped off the hood and onto the floor. "What did you expect I was going to do?"

"They made us pee in a cup!" Aaron grabbed her arm. "My entire future in football might be shot because of what you did."

"I didn't do anything you're the one who took the drugs not me," Gabriella said pulling herself away from him.

"Your nothing but a little bitch," Aaron shoved her into the jeep. "I might not even get scholarship because of you."

Gabriella flinched at his voice. "I'm sorry but…"

"But what?" Aaron raised his hand and Gabriella braced herself as his open hand came right into her face throwing her back against the car and knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!" Eddie's voice shouted out and he came running full force throwing himself on Aaron's back. "Son of bitch," he shouted pounding on Aaron's back.

People began taking noticed of the fight going on in the parking lot. People were running to see the commotion. Aaron reached out behind him and pulled Eddie off of him and to the ground. Eddie punched him in the eye and Aaron let out a growl as he shoved Eddie against the car.

"You wanna be a man now?" Aaron taunted as he lifted his fist. "Now you're going to learn to take punch like one." Aaron fist slammed into Eddie's stomach and Eddie hunched over in pain.

Aaron took a step back to brace for another punch and Troy palm slammed into his nose and then before Aaron could react Troy ducked and punched him directly in the balls with a closed fist.

Aaron fell to the floor, and Troy stood up. Looking over at Eddie he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"He hit her," Eddie voice was harsh, clearly still trying to get his breath back as he stood there hunched over and pointing at Gabriella who was still on the ground.

Troy looked over by the car to see Gabriella holding the side of her face looking back at Aaron who was trying to get up. Troy didn't hesitate, making his way over he used all his anger in one swift punch to the face Aaron was down again. Troy shook out his hand, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Gabriella face was still in pain as she winced on the ground watching all the commotion. Taylor and Chad appeared in the crowd racing to her side. They helped her up and pain shot through her back from hitting the car and the more she moved the more pain she felt.

"Oh my god are you alright?" Taylor held up Gabriella's face and Chad brushed some hair away from her eyes.

"Eddie?" she mumbled, it hurt to move her jaw. Gabriella looked at her friends as they examined her face.

"He's okay!" Kelsi was already at his side helping him stand up straight. People in the crowd began to move out of the way as one of the teachers appeared and began to help Aaron from the floor. Troy lifted his hands in up as the principle also appeared.

"My office now!" he yelled over all the commotion.

A few minutes later, Troy sat in the office alongside Eddie, Gabriella and Aaron who was holding a wad of tissues to his nose.

"I don't know what's going on here but I do know consistency when I see it," The principal said slamming his hand on the desk. "Because the parking lot is part of school property I can and will make sure there is punishment."

"Sir, he hit Gabriella first," Eddie said leaning forward and pointing at Aaron.

The principal looked over at Aaron. "Did you hit her?"

Aaron looked up at him over the bloody tissues and slightly darkened eye, he nodded.

"So you hit him to defend your sister?"

"Yes sir," Eddie said with a nod.

The principal looked over at Troy. "Then why did you hit him?"

"He annoys me." Troy said keeping his eyes straight ahead. "And he was going to hit Eddie again, all I did was stop the fight." Troy added.

"And what relation are you to them? Or are you just the Good Samaritan in all this?" The principal said crossing his arms.

"I'm a friend."

"Just a friend," he said leaning back a little. He began to rock slowly behind his desk he looked down at the floor as the room was silent.

"Fine, I'm her boyfriend," Troy glanced over at Gabriella and let out a sigh as he looked back at the principal "And she didn't do anything."

"I beg to differ," he said holding up a finger. "You see I figured this was about you." The principal said looking at Gabriella. "You've been in my office a lot lately," he said tilting his head. "Three occasions all having something to do with Mr. Bolton or Mr. Thompson, shall I assume this is the last time or should I take the next step and expel you on the strike three rule?"

"No sir," Gabriella shook her head as she looked at her brother then back at him. "Eddie was just protecting me and things just got a little out of hand, it's not going to happen again."

"He hit you," Troy said not looking her way. "None of this is your fault, he threatened you with naked photos, he stuffed Eddie in a locker. In the last fight he threw the first punch, in her fight it was his mistress who started it, none of this is your fault."

"Troy," Gabriella looked at him, her eyes wide.

"What?" The principal looked from Troy to Aaron to Gabriella. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." Gabriella said shaking her head. "Nothing is going on, Aaron just lost his temper and that's all."

"Really?" Troy looked over at her. "You're really going to just let this slide."

"Troy shut up," Gabriella said with glaring eyes.

Troy tossed his hands up and looked the other way.

"Is someone going to explain this to me?"

Gabriella turned to Eddie. Who looked back at her and nodded. "Sir, with all due respect, we would like to keep some matters private the issue at hand is the fight that happened today on school grounds nothing else."

"Fine by me," he said looking at all of them then landing his vision on Gabriella. "So you want me to make you an exception to the rule?"

"Yes sir." Gabriella said biting her lips.

"Kids these days." The principal fell into his seat. "I miss kindergarten students. They're so much easier to deal with." He looked back at the four faces looking back at him. "You three have two days detention for fighting on school grounds I'm not going to put it on record because point blank I'm not sure I know how to explain it." he said folding his hand in front of him. He gave pause then looked at Aaron, "As for you, you struck a female, started the fight and there's still the matter of a drug test." The principal let out a sigh. "Two weeks suspension, do it again and I'll expel you. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Aaron said looking back at Troy with annoyance.

"The rest of you are free to go. You, however," The principal pointed at Aaron, "Go to the nurse and make sure that nose isn't broken."

Gabriella was the first up as she left the office Troy got up just as quickly to follow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys up loading a chapter from the local laundry mat. LoL Our stove won't turn off so we have it unplugged with the gas off. A repair man came out today he was three hours late and now my kitchen stove is in pieces at home. Apparently he will be fixing the stove or replacing it all at our landlords cost not ours so I'm alright with it. Living with my boyfriend has been fun, we've been discovering lots of things like he loves to stay up late and sleep in. Meanwhile I love to go to bed early and wake up at 6. It's working itself out, point is we're happy, and I'll be a lot happier when internet gets installed this Saturday. I'm 5 chapters in on my new story so hopefully things work out. love you, guys miss you, and love reading your comments. **

Strands from her pigtails were loose as she raced across the parking lot. The school ground had cleared up and people had gone home.

"Gabriella wait," Troy's voice called out behind her and she kept walking towards her car.

Gabriella clicked the remote to open her doors and as she pulled it open Troy came up from behind and pushed the door shut.

"What!" Gabriella yelled turning around to face him.

"What the hell was that?" Troy said motioning back to school.

"You might like attention Troy but I don't and he would have had to write a report Troy, that's public record… do you know how fast that could be on the cover of some stupid magazine tomorrow." Gabriella said turning around and opening the door to the car. "Aaron's been through enough, I'm not going to destroy my reputation just to teach him a lesson."

Troy was quite as he watched her get in the car. She went to pull the door shut and Troy held it opened. "I'm sorry I didn't think about it like that?" he said looking at Gabriella "We still need to talk,"

Gabriella stuck the key in the ignition, "Look, thanks for taking care of Eddie, thanks for having the best intention back there, but you almost threw me under a bus Troy. Let's face it we're never going to get this right."

"Gabriella don't do this. We're getting somewhere don't knock us five steps back when we just got two steps forward."

Gabriella shook her head. "Must suck for you that everything is my fault," Gabriella pulled the door shut and Troy jerked back as the car went forward. He watched as she drove up to the school and picked up Eddie who was standing on the curb. Troy let breath as he watched her leave the parking lot.

"Shit." He said kicking the ground before making his way to his own car.

Eddie looked back as Troy kicked the ground. "You know at least he's trying." He said looking back at Gabriella.

"Is he?" Gabriella said making a left turn.

Eddie looked over at his sister as the wind moved her hair around and she quietly drove. Shifting in his seat he looked out his own window as the houses past by. "Troy is a great guy; great guys aren't always going to wait for you."

"What does it even matter in few months he'll be off to college and I'll be somewhere doing something that isn't Julliard." Gabriella said ending with a sigh.

"Whatever you say gabs, but we both know all your going to do is lock yourself in your room and cry about this."

Gabriella fist punched Eddie in the arm, "Gee who needs enemies with siblings like you." She said with sharp gasp.

"You're the one acting like a butthead." Eddie said rubbing his arm and smiling a little.

"Oh wonderful I'm a butthead." Gabriella shook her head and kept driving. "Guess it takes one to know one." She said with a smirk.

Gabriella looked over at her bother and she let out a laugh as they drove along.

"Did you see the black eye I gave him?" Eddie said motioning behind them.

"I also saw you hunched over in pain." Gabriella said with a raise eyebrow. "Thank you for coming to my rescue," she said in soft voice.

"It was nothing I had him, Troy just finished him off for me that's all." Eddie picked up his arms and flexed. "I'm working on my guns just give it some time I'll be like the terminator."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you didn't need Troy's help at all."

Eddie was quite for a moment as he looked out the window. Gabriella let out a sigh and Eddie looked back at her. "He called you his girlfriend you know."

"I know," Gabriella said.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know yet."

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

Gabriella gave a stern stare his way. "Eddie, please just stop asking me about this, and let me think."

"Just trying to help," Eddie said shrugging his shoulders.

Troy walked into his house and dropped his backpack to the floor. "Mom?"

"In here Troy," she called from the kitchen. "Making Marconi,"

"Sounds good to me," Troy rubbed his hands together and looked down at his knuckle that had a slight bruising. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah," she called back appearing in the doorway with a big wooden spoon.

"I got into another fight." He said walking towards her.

"What?" she said coming towards him and reaching out a hand to grab his face and start looking for bruises on his face.

"I won the fight mom, I hit him."

She paused and placed her hands on her hips. "Troy Alexander Bolton." She said in a stern voice.

"He hit Gabriella,"

"Oh," she said with a lifting her hand to her lips.

"Yeah I have two days detention because of it, plus she didn't even want to accept my apology." He said walking past his mother. "She's driving me nuts,"

Lucile followed her son into the kitchen and watched as he reached in the fridge for a soda. "What did you do?"

"It's complicated," Troy said opening the can. "This annoying guy threaten me with her naked photos, he said if I didn't throw the game tomorrow he'd sell them to the highest bidder."

"Oh my god Troy," his mother put the spoon down on the table and took a seat.

"Well turns out the pictures don't exist and Gabriella was mad at me for assume they did?"

"Didn't you ask her about it?"

Troy cock his head to the side. "Mom at one point in the conversation do you insert, Hey by the way have you ever taken nude photos and sent them to your ex-boyfriend."

"Good point." His mother looked down and then back up. "How did she find out?"

"I don't know, but something happened she came back to apologize and I needed time to think?"

"Think about what?" His mother asked looking at him with a open mouth.

"We're both going to different schools, she doesn't seem the type you want to keep long distance and I mean come on what was I suppose to do just say yes and ignore that she doesn't trust me, that I don't trust her, that the picture thing between us was something we weren't going to bring up again and that the whole world watching us cause I'm some basketball hero and she's a producers daughter doesn't drive us both crazy."

"Sounds like you've thought about it." She said crossing her arms.

"I have and…" Troy placed the can down and looked up at his mother. "And I really don't care about any of it if it means being with her."

His mother let out a small cry as she held her hand up to her heart. "My baby has fallen in love."

"Yeah," he said with smile. "I think I am,"

"So what happened?"

"I said something when I shouldn't of and she drove off." Troy said hitting the counter top.

"Is that what started the fight?"

Troy shook his head, no he hit Gabriella and then he hit Eddie who was trying to defend her and doing a piss poor job of it." Troy let out a sigh, "I need to teach him how to fight before I leave."

"Look at you, acting so grown up." His mother stood up. "When did my little boy turn into a man who cares about others and falls in love." She said placing a kiss on his forehead and holding him close.

"Mom?" Troy said with a chuckle.

"Dinner almost done, go wash your hands and come down to eat." She said ruffling his hair a bit.

"So much for the man part right."

"You're always my little boy." She said picking up the wooden spoon.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass from the cabinet. When she turned towards the refrigerator she noticed the mail on the counter top. Back tracking she reached for the mail and began sorting through it and that when she saw it. The white of the envelope gleaming in her hand, her name in printed bold ink sitting there unexpectedly winking at her. The thought slipped her mind the idea of it was beyond all common sense, what was more important to her than getting into Julliard, what changed her life so sharply she felt the whip lash in her toes. Gabriella looked up from the mail and into empty space of the kitchen. In her hands she held on to a key piece of the puzzle, something she hadn't been expecting. Gabriella had one college on her mind, however like every smart and safe decisions she made in her life she wanted to ensure she had back up plans and options. Ergo she applied to 8 different schools; Gabriella looked down at the piece of mail in her hand Columbia College on the upper right hand corner.

"What's that?" Eddie said walking into the kitchen and stealing her glass.

"Columbia College sent me back a letter," She said blankly looking up again.

"Acceptance or rejection?" he said putting the glass down and placing both hands flat on the table.

Gabriella looked at Eddie then down at the envelope. "I don't know," she said setting the other mail off to the side.

"Open it," Eddie walked around the table and yanked it from her hands. "I'll open it!"

"No," Gabriella said lurching forward to yank it from his hands.

"Why not? Don't you want to know?" he said turning around and looking at the piece of mail in her hands. "I want to know, pretty sure Troy would too."

"I shouldn't make a college decision on a boy." Gabriella said holding the letter to her chest.

"Gabs, Columbia College is a good school for art and dance. Plus you applied before you even liked him." Eddie crossed his arms. "Just open it."

"I can't," Gabriella looked down at the mail. "This is crazy, Troy won't…" Gabriella started and then stopped. "I mean who's to say he's even still interested?"

"Gabs open the letter,"

Gabriella looked down at it. "What if they said no?" she asked looking up at Eddie.

"What if they said yes?" he responded taking the letter from her again.

Gabriella watched with fear as her brother opened the letter, with a bit of shake he pulled out the document and began to read. Gabriella bit her lip and blood in her body almost came to a stop.

"What does it say?"

Eddie didn't respond he just looked up at her. "Well your right about one thing?"

"What, what is it?" Gabriella turned to look over his shoulder and Eddie pulled away.

"How much do you want to know?" Eddie said with a wiggle of his eyebrow. Gabriella reached out and latched on to his nipples giving them a hard twist and Eddie yelped as he gave it to her. "You fight dirty."

"And your annoying," she said grabbing the letter and looking down at it. After a second Gabriella took off and Eddie watched as she left the room.

"Start with Sorry!" he yelled as the front door shut.

Troy stood in the drive way looking up at the basketball hoop. "Don't be up too late," Lucile said as she pulled her sweater closed. "I know how you get before a big game, you need some rest."

"I will mom, I just want to practice a bit."

Lucile rolled her eyes. "First he wants play then he doesn't; now he wants to stay up looking at the net." Looking up she gave a small pout. "Talk to your son," she mumbled before turning around and going back inside.

Troy shook his head and he watched her go in. Troy looked at the basket and aimed his shot. Before taking it he paused. "I know what you're thinking?" in said in a low voice, he threw the ball and watched it swoosh though the net. "She's right," Troy watched as the ball bounce away. "I don't need the practice, just someone to talk it out with." Troy walked over and picked up the ball.

"This college thing is amazing, can you just imagine me getting a full ride to school that has nothing to do with basketball." He said tossing the ball from one hand to another. Troy sat down on the court. "I have no idea what to do now." Troy said placing the ball In front of him. "I want to go talk to her, but I feel like I've done enough. Not like your giving me any ideas, I mean no instructions, no books to read?" Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Just a box of your war metals."

He leaned back will he was looking up at the stars. "I hope you doing alright, for all I know you probably have your own problems?" Troy silently continued to glaze up at the stars needing some sign that things were going to be alright.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Troy quickly hopped up on his feet as he listened to the noise. "Hey I don't care about an interview or a front page, if you're a reporter you have five minutes to leave before I call the cops."

Just then Gabriella came out from hiding.

Troy unclenched his fist. "You,"

"Me," she said looking up at him with a piece of paper in her hands.

Both of them stared at each other for a long pause in time that felt like he was being choked. Troy looked at her hair still wrapped up in braids but a little looser than this morning a little more sloppy from all the chaos. "What's that?" he said motioning to the paper in her hands.

"An Acceptance letter to Columbia College in the fall," Gabriella said with a smirk.

"You applied?" he said feeling like he slipped from the edge of a cliff but still standing.

Gabriella nodded. "I'm sorry about driving off on you earlier."

"So where are we now?" Troy said looking at her as the street lights left a soft glow on her skin.

"I was wondering if you were going to the party tomorrow after the game."

"No," Troy said crossing his arms.

"Well it seems like everyone's going," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "They kind of expect you to win?"

"And if I don't?" Troy said taking a step forward. "If I don't win and we lose tomorrow then what?"

Gabriella looked at him and then down at the paper. "We can go out for ice cream?"

"What about this Stacy and Aaron thing?" Troy said shifting a little to the right as he watched she shrug her shoulders.

"What about them?"

"What they did doesn't bother you, doesn't make you trust me less or make you feel any different?"

"If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be standing here," Gabriella said looking up at him. "Lately besides Eddie I feel like you're the only one I can trust, you were right to stop us when things were getting to fast, my virginity is a big deal to me and I want to have sex when I'm ready and that could be whenever."

"I understand, just know that it's not because I don't care that I don't mind waiting it's because I do that I'd wait forever until you're ready."

"Thank you,"

"And what about your dad?" Troy took a step closer and she smiled a little.

"It's between me and him, we've reached our understanding." Gabriella took a step forward, "Just needs a little time."

"The reporters at tomorrow's game, the ones that will be following us around for a while?" He asked staying in place.

"You're not going to be famous much longer, once you announce your college choice, and I'm not that interesting unless my dad's around."

"So you've thought about all this?" Troy said lifting his arms to cross them.

Gabriella nodded, "Any other concerns, questions or comments."

"Just one,"

Gabriella smirked. "What's that?"

"Will you be my date to the after game party tomorrow?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Thought you weren't going?"

"You give up too easy," Troy said coming closer to her.

Gabriella lips pulled into a smirk, "Who said I gave up?"

"You also talk too much," Troy mumbled as he pulled her close into kiss. His left hand wrapped around her cheek gently as his right arm pulled her close. His lips touched the softness of hers and he moaned in delight when her teeth nipped at his bottom lip. He brought his hand down and used both his hands to lift and spin her around.

Gabriella broke the kiss as she giggled in the evening air. Extending her arms out her spun around as she closed her eyes and felt the wind slip though her hair, through her fingers she felt her lips tugging into a smile and as he slowed down to bring her back to stand still he placed another kiss on that smile and Gabriella kissed him back.

"Best kiss ever," she said in a whisper against his lips.

"Best kiss so far," he corrected with a small chuckle.


	26. Chapter 26

My mom told me that I should start writing down my thoughts to help me sort them out, however I've always tried not to keep a diary for fear of Eddie getting his little hands on it. Eddie if you're reading this you can forget about me giving you my car while I'm at college.

So what are my thoughts…? I don't know most of them are about my super cool new boyfriend who is a hot basketball player with mysterious blue eyes. He also makes me laugh, which is nice after three months of tears, frustration and heartbreak.

I guess, what I have to say is that love stories are the greatest told adventures of all time and that I still believe in the compelling power of love. I don't understand it. I don't think I ever will. But now more than ever I do believe that it is most fragrant blossom in the mist of all this thorny existence.

Most would say that you're first love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity. Others would say if you could only love enough, you could be the most powerful person in the world. However, I have learned that in this lifetime we all have experienced a love story.

Wither reading it online, or going through it in our lives. We watch it evolve in our parents; we notice it at the restaurant when couples sits in comfortable silence glazing into each other's eyes, or when a young boy offers to share his lunch with sad little girl.

Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is growing up. Love won't always conquer all but, love is always bestowed as a gift - freely, willingly and without expectation.

I've discovered as I've grown up that life is far more complicated than you think it is when you're a kid. It isn't just a straightforward fairytale. I guess in the end I did live in a fairytale world... looking at everything through rose-colored glasses. I probably always will, to a certain extent.

As to no surprise Troy lead the roaring defeat in the basketball game. We're off to the championships next week. Eddie is going up as captain, if he wins, which Chad says is very likely. He'll be the first sophomore caption East High has ever seen. He is also in a steady relationship with Kelsi, Sharpay was right, their adorable.

Taylor is going to Yale and Chad is going to college for practically free, seems like a lot of coaches want him to play for them. They're going to do a long distance relationship, or at least whatever distance Chad can get accepted to, he said he wants to be in driving distance.

Sharpay and Ryan are going to Columbia College in Chicago. Zeke's going to the Art institute for baking. Oh and mom is working with Troy's mom at the veterans home, and nowadays dad tries to make Eddie's games whenever he can. I'm not quite sure what he's doing or if things between us will ever be the same but he is putting in some effort to be there for us, even if it is something as small as watching Eddie play or going to my decathlon meets.

He's there and in end, although mom and dad are never going to get back together, being there is what counts.

As for me I also got accepted to Columbia College. It isn't Julliard but it'll be surrounded with people I love and good friends. Troy and is rooming with Ryan and I with Sharpay. In the bigger picture I think I'm going actually going to be fine, life as we know it didn't end after high school. Turns out it only gets better.

Oh and I bet your all wondering about Aaron and Stacy? Well Aaron got kicked off the football team for his use of steroids and Stacy well let just say in the yearbook her picture looks a lot like monkey instead herself. That and Sharpay got her kicked off the team for her promiscuity and inappropriate representation of the school colors. Stacy is working at the dairy queen in town while going to the community college. It's not a bus but it's satisfying.

"What are you doing?"

Gabriella looked up from her laptop and seen Troy in the door way with his shorts and t-shirt, arms crossed as he arched an eye brow. "I'll be down in a moment." Gabriella said saving the dairy entry on her laptop. "I was documenting our love story," she said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah and how did it end?" Troy said walking into the room and picking up a stuff animal from the bed. It was a small dog holding a heart saying hug me, he'd given it to her for Valentine's Day, she'd named it Rex.

"With a kiss," she said placing the laptop on her night stand.

"I see," he said coming towards her lazily, "so did I slay a dragon?" he said tossing rex in the air and catching him in one swoop.

"No," Gabriella said slipping on her shoes. "There was no bloodshed."

"Well, were we at least naked?" Troy wiggled a brow and Gabriella playfully shoved him while taking the stuff animal from him.

"Shut up," she giggled.

As soon as she place the doll aside Troy walked over to her side and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Well this is me sweeping you off your feet. I better get you down to the truck; Ryan started singing campfire songs already."

"Oh my god he's bringing the guitar?" Gabriella giggled as she bent to the side to get her beach bag. "Put me down I can walk."

"Your feet touch the floor when we're away from distractions," Troy said as they left the room. Gabriella let out a shriek as they begun to descend the stairs.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, if I had a dime for every time you were late I'd be a rich man," he joked as they came outside where everyone else was waiting. Troy put her down and she joined her friends as they piled into the truck, Zeke and Chad lifted the cooler into the back and with joined effort everything was finally ready to go.

"Party time," Chad shouted "Beach here we come!"

Gabriella laughed as she snuggled next to Troy in the front seat her hand resting in his as he pulled out of the driveway and followed behind Eddie in Gabriella's jeep. "Are you sure he's ready to drive alone."

"Well I've labeled each pedal accordingly and told him if he got confused to just look down." Troy said in a calm voice.

Gabriella jerked. "What?"

"Joking," Troy said pulling her hand up to his lips. "Gosh lighten up a little," he winked her way and Gabriella shook her head as she smiled.

"Jerk,"

"Yeah but I'm your jerk," he said with a smile, "and you love me."

Gabriella let out a giggle as she leaned back in her seat. "He crashes my car you're going to pay to have it fixed."

"Yeah, yeah yeah," Troy muttered as he reached over to turn up the music a little.


End file.
